Odio & Amor se escriben en la misma línea ¿no?
by kamilitauchiha
Summary: Ella y el poseen personalidades fuertes.el llega al instituto por problemas familiares. ella lo debe ayudar aunque no se soporten, poco a poco esto se transforma en ¿amistad? o ¿darán un paso más allá? SasuSaku


**Odio y amor se escriben en la misma línea ¿no? **

Resumen:

El, un chico arrogante, terco, idiota, repítete, irritable, en fin, sin duda alguna una personalidad fuerte. Un chico que sabe quien es y que es lo que desea, extremadamente atractivo a la vista, si, su nombre…._**Sasuke Uchiha **_

Ella, una chica hermosa, de actitudes maduras, inteligente, no muy abierta, seria, orgullosa, irritable, buena alumna, en otras palabras una chica de carácter duro, su nombre….._**Sakura Haruno**_

Todo parte en Valparaíso, V región de Chile, un lugar hermoso, pequeña ciudad con playas innumerables, _ella_ vivía allí, iba a una escuela muy linda a los alrededores, compartía con su grupo de amigas, sacaba buenas calificaciones y en su tiempo libre ayudaba a quienes reprobaban materias….todo cambia cuando é_l _llega a su escuela, un repitente un año mayor, un chico indiferente para la sociedad…

_Ella y él _se odian a muerte, toda la clase lo sabe, pero por cosas del ¿destino? Los sientan juntos, ella lo debe ayudar en la escuela, poco a poco el odio se transforma en amistad… ¿mejores amigos? O ¿acaso el amor se interpuso en sus caminos?

_**¡SasuSaku! **_

**1-. Comienza lo neutro…**

Sakura Haruno, una chica de 16 años, de cabellera rosa y unos hermosos ojos color verde jade caminaba camino a su escuela, que, quedaba cerca de su departamento en Valparaíso.

Ella no era una chica muy abierta, al contrario era seria, orgullosa, inteligente y una excelente alumna, para su edad toda una mujer.

Eran las 8:00 a.m. del segundo día de clases y ella se encontraba sentada en su banco junto a su amiga Hinata, ellas siempre eran las primeras de sus amigas en llegar.

¿Cuándo será el día en que Ino y las otras lleguen temprano?- pregunto Sakura

Sakura-chan tu sabes como son- respondió Hinata, una hermosa pelinegra de la misma edad de la ojijade, de un cabello negro y ojos perlados

Mhp si, tienes razón, pero así no subirán sus calificaciones- respondió la chica

Eso es cierto, ¿sabes? Creo que Ino ha demorado por arreglarse, dicen que llegara un nuevo estudiante- dijo su amiga

Que tonterías- dijo Sakura

Claro, lo dices porque tu eres hermosa y segura de ti- suspiro- Ino no, ya sabes

Si, si como sea- dijo la pelirrosa- mejor leeré mientras llega Kakashi

Bien- dijo Hinata

Mientras, en otro lugar de la escuela se encontraba un muchacho pelo negro azabache, dueño de unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche, traía su uniforme y su típica chaqueta larga de cuero (abrigo de cuero), estaba esperando a su nuevo profesor, si, porque debía volver a repetir el curso y en un nuevo instituto, ya que había sido expulsado del anterior.

¿Sasuke?- pregunto un peliplateado

Hmp, si- respondió el chico

Un gusto, seré tu profesor jefe, antes de irnos ¿Por qué te han expulsado?-pregunto

Repetí- dijo Sasuke

¿Y algo más?- dijo el profesor

Hmp, peleas con mis compañeros y peleas callejeras, nada importante- dijo indiferente

Ya veo- dijo pensativo el maestro- mejor nos vamos

En el salón se encontraban todos, si, porque ya eran aproximadamente las nueve, todos estaban sentados y aburridos, esperando a su profesor

Bueno días- dijo este

Buenas noches- respondieron todos

Lo lamento, pero- decía Kakashi, quien fue interrumpido por su alumno Uzumaki

No diga que es porque se perdió en los senderos de la vida ¡de veras¡- decía el pelirrubio

No, no- decía su profesor- bien, esta vez les presentare a un nuevo estudiante Uchiha Sasuke

Hmp- respondió este

Bien siéntate allí al lado de Uzumaki- dijo- hoy veremos como juntar dinero para la fiesta de fin de año.

Las clases pasaban y todas babeaban por el nuevo, "Que maravillosa cosa" "¿De donde salio?", todo el día hablando de un chico Uchiha Sasuke, quien no soportaba mucho dichos comentarios, todas y cuando digo Todas son TODAS las chicas del salón lo amaban, bueno, bueno, menos una , si, una chica quien parecía no interesarle aquel chico, en cambio, aquel chico la observaba, claro de su forma indiferente, se preguntaba como es que aquella chica no lo observaba, claro, lo único agradable era ver como las chicas se colocaban nerviosas solo con su presencia, para Sasuke ella era un reto…..(Inner : no creo que ese reto haga muy bien) uno que talvez no salga como quiere, en verdad …..

**Historia de un chico rebelde **

Al finalizar el día Sasuke volvió a su hogar, si es que se le podía llamar así, vivía en unos de los barrios más modernos de Valparaíso junto a su madre.

Ya llegue- informo el pelinegro

Bien- respondió su madre- Yo ya me voy, espero no te quedes como vago todo el día Sasuke- dijo saliendo de su casa

Hmp- respondió el chico

Así era siempre, desde pequeño, desde el día en que su padre los abandono, su madre, su dulce madre ya no lo veía, ni a el ni a su hermano mayor, claro, su hermano mayor era afortunado, el ya era un adulto, Itachi, el ya tenia su vida, pero era el, si, Sasuke quien debía soportar a su madre.

Desde aquel día en que el se fue, si, desde aquel día, su madre no tenía tiempo para el, solo tenia ojos para su trabajo, ya no veía a Sasuke y si lo observaba era para decirle lo inútil que era, desde aquellos días el ojinegro se encerró en su mundo, que importaba el resto, comenzó a darse cuenta que amor y los sentimientos eran una mierda.

_Día a día fue creciendo con una infancia violenta_

_Sus padres pasaban de el y nunca se dieron cuenta_

_De todo lo que pasaba no tuvieron duda alguna pobre niño desgraciado_

_Que nunca encontró fortuna_

Desde pequeño orgulloso de una familia sin fin, de un padre que no le importo el que decir, de una madre que pese a todo siempre lo protegería, pero no, el descuido, la impotencia, lo hicieron a el, un fantasma, ya nadie lo cuidaba, el ojinegro se dio cuenta de todo aquello, nadie, solo su hermano lo veía ¿y de que servia? Si el continuaba con su vida

_Dos golpes de su cara delataban su amargura_

_Los golpes del corazón la carencia de ternura_

_Cansado de su vida y de no encontrar amor_

Ya que a nadie le importaba ¿por que dar tanto?, era mejor ser un idiota a que ser la estrellita, de todas formas ella no lo vería, cada día que el sufría hizo que su corazón se llenara de odio e indiferencia, poco a poco las malas juntas era su único remedio, aquellos lo introducieron en los malos pasos, aprendiendo lo que eran las peleas y la violencia, sabiendo desde pequeño lo que era fumar y beber.

_Así comenzó a ser "rebelde" para sentirse superior_

_Se volvió violento y no quiso darse cuenta que una persona violenta_

_Se alimenta del dolor_

Sasuke, desde pequeño entendió lo que era el dolor, su vida era una total rebeldía, nadie lo comprendía, era un ser inteligente y si el quería podía ser lo que siempre deseo, pero una pregunta siempre se volvía a su mente ¿para que si nadie me ve?

_Era un niño como todos tuvo que crecer deprisa_

_Poco a poco le quitaron de su cara la sonrisa_

_Era un niño como todos creció con el sufrimiento de vertir _

_Sangre por fuera y derramar dolor por dentro._

Si, así a sus 14 años Sasuke ya formaba parte de una pandilla, una de las más peligrosas de la ciudad, las peleas eran su hobbie, son su hobbie, su escape del mundo real, sus compañeros envidiosos le hacían la vida imposible, claro, todas tras de el señor indiferente, que envidia le tenían, Sasuke no aguanto y comenzó a pelear, pasando de colegio en colegio, tras los gritos de su madre y tras su indiferencia, y es que para el esta era su verdadera vida.

**3-. La princesa de mirada triste **

"_Las princesas también sufren y lloran, al comienzo de nuestro cuento creemos ver todo color rosa…_

Mientras en el departamento Haruno, llegaba una pelirrosa, la bella Sakura, la princesa de su casa, si, porque al ser la más pequeña era la más cuidada y fundida de su familia.

Pero para Sakura, no todo era así, desde pequeña tuvo un carácter fuerte, duro de manejar, siempre fue la más madura, según su familia, pero para ella no todo era así…

Hola mamá- saludo la ojijade a su madre quien se encontraba colocando la mesa

Hola princesa- saludo su madre- has llegado temprano

Hmp, si, fue un día corto- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿y papá?

Aquí estoy pequeña- saludo el padre, quien estaba saliendo del escritorio

Que sorpresa- dijo mientras corría a saludarlo

_Y nuestro mundo por instantes es completamente perfecto…._

Si pequeña, además- dijo su padre- mira quien vino

Princesa- dijo cínicamente su primo, Deidara, de 18 años, un rubio e perfectas facciones y perfecto cuerpo

Deidara- susurro con una mirada perdida

¿Qué sucede pequeña?- pregunto su padre

Nada, es solo que no sabía que vendría- dijo sonriendo

Claro princesita era una sorpresa- dijo su hermano mayor, saliendo de su cuarto

_Mostrando siempre nuestra mejor sonrisa, nadie imagina que lloramos…._

Sasori- dijo sonriendo-tienes razón

Bien, Saku ve a dejar tus cosas- dijo su madre

Esta bien- dijo yendo a su cuarto- maldición- susurro con una lagrima en su ojo- no debo, no debo

_Nos dedicamos a besar sapos, esperando que llegue nuestro príncipe azul_…_hasta que al fin llega _

Sakura- dijo su primo que entraba a su cuarto

Deidara- dijo limpiando sus ojos

¿Estas bien?- pregunto irónicamente

Hmp, si- dijo ella mirándolo con desprecio

_Le damos nuestro corazón, nuestra alma, hasta que un día nos arranca el corazón, al parecer el basurero era el mejor lugar para el _

Claro- dijo el con sorna- amor

Idiota- susurro la ojijade - ¿Qué quieres pri-mo?- dijo

Estas más linda que antes- dijo- son ¿2 años?

No- dijo fría- uno

Ahh…como pasa el tiempo- dijo Deidara

_¿Ahora que hacemos con las estrellas falsas que el nos bajo?_

Si como sea- dijo indiferente- sal de mi cuarto quiero cambiarme

Claro- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona

Al salir, la bella Sakura sintió su mundo derrumbarse, siempre supo que lo de su primo era imposible, lo amo como a nadie, siempre madura, decían los otros y como madura que era o como esperaran que fuera corto por lo sano, pero aún dolía, no sabía si todo lo que había pasado era un chiste o no, solo sabía que debía ser como siempre…. Madura, pero por una vez sintió que ya no podía

- ¡Joder! ¿Por qué?- susurro- ya no puedo- y así comenzó a llorar con desmedro y desesperación

…_Todo se oscurece, lloramos hasta sentir que nuestros ojos sangran, _

_Nunca entiendes la diferencia entre un juguete y una princesa, pero…_

Sakura- susurro su hermano- ¿Qué sucede princesa?

Nada- murmuro

No mientas princesa, tu mirada- dijo Sasori- te conozco

Yo…- dijo la ojijade

OK, entiendo- dijo abrazándola- pero pequeña escúchame, tu, siempre, pese a todo serás una princesa y lo sabes- dijo Saliendo de su cuarto

Hmp- dijo con una media sonrisa la chica- lo sé

_A pesar de todo, siempre, siempre seré una princesa"_

Luego de aquel comentario, la ojijade salio de su cuarto como siempre, una belleza, no por nada era una de las chicas más codiciadas de su colegio, al salir todos le sonrieron, aunque su mirada notara tristeza por aquellas lagrimas de cristal que hace poco brotaron de sus ojos, solo miro a una persona para dedicarle la más hermosa sonrisa

"_Porque vas a darte cuenta, que, en este capítulo, es el quien perdió_

Así me gusta- dijo su hermano detrás de ella, mientras secaba aún sus ojos húmedos de tanto llanto

_Seca ya tu carita y arréglate el camisón, el no merece tus lagrimas…_

Como siempre Sasori- dijo volviendo a su seriedad- aunque gracias- dijo dándole una sonrisa

_Por que vas a darte cuenta, que en este capítulo, es el quien perdió"_

Porque así, así era la vida de Haruno Sakura, una princesa, la princesa de su hogar, una quien había llorado y sufrido, a pesar que, eso es una prohibición para las princesas.

Sí, porque Sakura Haruno beso a un príncipe que se convirtió en sapo, en eso iba su mirada, la tristeza siempre la mantenía en su ojos, porque, además de ser un sapo era su primo, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer novio, su primera relación y eso a esta princesa la mataba, si, porque ella desobedecía una de las principales reglas de una princesa, meterse con un familiar, no, para ella eso no era lo primordial aquí, como le decía a sus amigas, una princesa nunca llora por un sapo y ella lo había hecho, una y otra vez….perdiéndose en su mirada triste

**vida me da igual **

O0o0o0 Sasuke Pov's o0o0o0o0

Mi madre llego a la mañana siguiente, yo aún estaba en pijama, como si me importara lo que ella me fuese a decir

Sasuke- dijo mirándome fijamente- ¿Has visto la hora?

Hmp, si, las 7- dije con naturalidad

Deberías estar vestido- dijo mi madre

Hmp- respondí

"_Nunca he sido un lobo feroz_

_Yo siempre fui este patito feo_

_Que se escondía bajo un caparazón_

_Guardaba su corazón_

_Y que creía los cuentos_

¿Dónde demonios ha quedado MI hijo?- me dijo

"Donde tu has quedado"- pensé, pero solo la mire con indiferencia

Eres un puto vago y yo que me saco la mierda por ti- dijo

"Si como no"- pensé- me das sueño- murmure

¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto- eres igual de vago que tu hermano

_Y ahora que ya me he hecho mayor_

_No soy un cisne soy aun mas feo_

_Ya no me queda nada de corazón_

_Ahora soy depredador_

_De cada presa que veo_

En ese instante mi postura cambio, de las pocas personas que admiraba estaba el, Itachi, siempre lucho por ser mejor y lo consiguió

¡No te metas con el!- grite

Ahora hablas ¿no?-dijo molesta- para defender al puto vago de tu hermano

Hmp- la mire- madre-susurre

¿Qué? Es la verdad ustedes dos solo causan problemas- dijo

Como si me importara- dije mientras iba a cambiarme de ropa

Mientras caminaba oía a mi madre con sus gritos, "Sasuke niño de mierda ven aquí""Sasuke por la mierda no he terminado contigo", ¿Cómo no veía que ya tenia 17 años y que la mayor parte de mi vida fue una tortura?, que más me daba que me llamara, no me preocupaba ¿Por qué he de escucharla si ella jamás lo hizo?

_Porque el mundo así no ha echo_

_Vació por dentro_

_Porque ladro porque muerdo_

_Porque soy muy perro_

_Soy un delincuente con los sentimientos porque todo me da igual_

_Me da igual, me da igual_

Me duche, me coloque el uniforme y mi típico abrigo de cuero, hmp, algo que he de sacar de mi padre fue su orgullo, siempre fui así ¿y porque no? Si yo era el más codiciado, Salí de mi cuarto con mi mochila, observe a mi madre quien veía la TV

¿A que hora llegas?- pregunto, ante lo cual me sorprendí

Como si te importara- respondí y Salí de casa y allí estaba mi pandilla.

_No soñaba con ser un dios_

_Solo ser uno más en este juego_

_No quedan fichas ni tampoco ilusión_

_Solo tengo una misión la de salvar mi pellejo_

Sasuke al fin- dijo Sugetsui, un chico de mi pandilla

Hmp, vamos- dije

¿Así que te cambiaron igual eh?- pregunto otro, Juugo

Hmp, si, pero bueno- dije – bien ¿Y ahora?

No esperaba menos de ti- dijo Neji

Hmp- dije con una media sonrisa - ¿Y karin?- pregunte ante lo cual me observaron raro

¿No sabes?- dijo Juugo- va en tu escuela, la cambiaron

¡Mierda!- dije- bien, como sea vamos

Claro – respondieron todos

Caminábamos hacia la playa a fumarnos algo, para comenzar un grato día, siempre hacíamos eso antes de la escuela y no lo cambiaria por estar en "una de las mejores" como decia mi madre

_Nunca he sido un lobo feroz_

_Yo siempre fui ese patito feo_

_Que se escondía bajo un caparazón_

_Guardaba su corazón_

_Y se creía los cuentos_

Y pensar que antes, en un instante, creí ver todo distintamente, sí, pensé en una vida feliz, el buen camino, pero a la mierda, mi vida era así que me importa lo otro, si aquí por lo menos tengo en quien confiar.

_Porque el mundo así me ha echo vació por dentro_

_Porque ladro porque muerdo_

_Porque soy muy perro_

_Soy un delincuente con los sentimientos porque todo me da igual_

Fumábamos, cuando observamos la hora, me quedaban cinco minutos para entrar, corrimos hacia la calle para caminar, de pronto una figura me pareció reconocida, me miraba, me despedí de la pandilla y corrí hacia ella

¿Fumas?- pregunto, era nada más, ni nada menos que Haruno Sakura

Hmp, si- dije de forma indiferente

Já como todos- dijo seria, ante lo cual lo mire molesto- chico rbd

Yo no soy como todos- respondí ¿Quién mierda se creía?

Si, si como no, admítelo eres como todos- dijo- fumo, soy malo y esta puta vida me da igual

"Joder ¿Quién mierda se cree? Es verdad soy indiferente y la vida me da igual ¿pero chico rbd?" – pensaba, mientras la miraba

¿Qué tanto vez?- pregunto- "Que no veo"- pensé, era una pelirrosa bastante linda, de ojos verde jades y piel blanca, con un cuerpo para comérselo

Nada- dije volviendo en si

_Porque me lavo las manos_

_Yo me desentiendo_

_Solo barro mi parcela me da igual lo vuestro_

_Soy un delincuente con los sentimientos porque todo me da igual_

_Y cada uno por su lado_

_Antes de perdernos la mano_

_Si nos da igual nos la pisamos_

_(QUE MAS DA)_

_Y para que les trabajamos_

_Si sabemos que es todo falso_

_Porque el mundo así me ha echo vació por dentro_

Hola princesa- saludo un chico a la pelirrosa, ante lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa

Sakura- gritaba otro saludándola, ante lo cual ella hacia lo mismo

Por lo que veo tu eres la mimada ¿no?- dije en sorna

Te equivocas- dijo frunciendo el ceño- chico rbd

Que no soy…- dije

Como digas- dijo entrando al salón- adiós

Muy bien, esto era el colmo, no pero esta bien, quizás la vida me era indiferente, pero esto podía cambiar ¿no?

**5-Comienza nuestro odio mutuo **

_Sentimiento sin censura,_

_Que te arrastra al peor de los caminos,_

_Y te lleva a inmortalizar _

_Momentos jamás vividos,_

O0o0o0 Sakura Pov's o0o0o0o0

Sasuke me pareció muy atractivo desde el comienzo, claro, un chico malo, ¿a quien no?, pero debo mantener la compostura, además, jaja la cara al momento de decirle "chico rbd", me muero de risa, aunque en verdad no lo soporto mucho, me cargan que hagan de su vida una mierda por querer aparentar

Sakura- me llama mi profesor jefe, Kakashi

¿Qué sucede Kakashi -sensei? – pregunte

Pasa adelante junto a Sasuke- al oír eso levante una ceja y camine hacia el

Bien- dije resignada observándolo, algo era muy extraño en el y eso, eso comenzaba a gustarme, al sentir su mirada sobre mi sentí algo único e inexplicable.

O0o0o0 Sasuke Pov's o0o0o0

La observe caminar hacia mi, de pronto pude notar un pequeño sonrojo, por instinto sonreí de lado, una sonrisa arrogante, así, con aquella sonrisa la seguí observando, de pronto, algo extraño me ocurrió, sentí un choque de miradas, era verde contra negro, no sé que me sucedió, pero he decir que en esa batalla yo perdí

_Cuídate de ella, _

_De su fuerte tentación,_

_Por que al caer en sus redes _

_Te envuelve en tu mejor emoción...  
_

O0o0o0o0 Sakura Pov's o0o0o0o0o0

Entonces ¿Qué quiere que haga?- pregunte totalmente seria

Bien, porque no ayudas a Sasuke, yo iré a buscar a una alumna- dijo- compórtense- dijo mirando a un pelirrubio

¿Y porque me mira a mi?- grito exaltado mi amigo, Naruto

Ya lo sabes- dijo saliendo despreocupado de la sala

Bien- dije mirándolo- ¿sabes hacer esto?- pregunte ante la clase

Hmp, si- respondió

Bien- dije- comienza- yo te corrijo- dije colocándome al lado del pizarrón

Sasuke escribía el ejercicio y al observar pudo notar que todo estaba mal

No- dije- así no- dije tratando de quitarle el lápiz (plumón)

No he terminado- dijo molesto y haciéndome el quite

Sasuke pásamelo- dije molesta

¡Que no!- dijo, mientras todos miraban sorprendidos

_Ódiame por mis virtudes, por mis defectos,_

_Círculo espiral nos hace ser perfectos,_

_Ódiame, por sonreírle a la mañana digo,_

_Ódiame, ódiame, ódiame (lo dice Sakura) _

Así comenzamos a discutir, de cierta forma no podía entenderlo, yo jamás discutía con la gente, la discusión se transformo en pelea, ambos tratando de quitar el plumón, así sentí rayar a Sasuke, estaba lleno de marcas, entre enojado y ¿Mm. alegre? No lo sé, pero en ese momento un sonido hizo parar

_**Ámame, por esta adrenalina que te inyecto**_

_**Ámame, políticamente incorrecto soy,**_

_**Ámame, estación fin de trayecto digo,**_

_**Ámame, ámame, ámame (lo dice Sasuke)**_

¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Kakashi, quien venía con una pelirroja con gafas a su lado

¡Sasuke-kun!- grito la chillona pelirroja mientras se colocaba detrás de el y me miraba con odio.

Pues nada- respondí- es este chico rbd – dije indiferente al grito de la chica

¿Quién?- pregunto mi profesor

El- dije indicándolo- el chico rbd

_Ódiame,_

_Porque realzo tus complejos_

_Porque tu vergüenza se engrandece con mis textos_

_Porque te desnudo en cada frase y cada párrafo_

O0o0o0o0 Sasuke Pov's o0o0o0o0o

Jajaja- se reía el pelirrubio llamado Naruto…creo- chico rbd

Basta- dijo Kakashi- ¿Sakura que sucedió?

Ya le dije el chico…- dijo y yo la mire furioso- perdón, Sasuke no quería pasarme el plumón y listo

Já- dijo Karin- Vamos, no creo que sea por eso- dijo mirándome

¿Perdón y tu eres?- pregunto la pelirrosa, ante lo cual todos miraban expectantes

OH lo siento- dijo educada Karin- "Hmp ¿Educada?"- pensé- soy Karin y creo que tu no estas así por esto

¿Ah si? Y ¿Por qué?- dijo la ojijade con una ceja alzada – además lo defiende una mujer ¿Qué no tiene boca?

A eso quería llegar- dijo- estas celosa- ante lo cual todos, incluyéndome nos sorprendimos- a él lo defienden las mujeres, te enferma que sea tan guapo y no sea tuyo- dijo

Hmp- "dije" mientras sonreía arrogantemente

_**Odiadme,**_

_**Por ser tal como soy**_

_**Porque ellas sienten algo y porque no soy un play boy**_

Já- dijo- ¿Quién jodidos te crees?- dijo la ojijade- de el chico rbd-ante lo cual ese baka volvió a reír

Hmp, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta- dijo Karin

Me has hartado putita- dijo Sakura- tu lo dices porque eres su puta personal y te mueres si él- dijo observándome se fije en alguien mejor- dijo mientras se marchaba- Kakashi, si quiere después vengo- dijo indiferente

_Odiadme,_

_Y sentidlo tan profundo que os duela_

_Un dolor mordaz capaz de daros paz y guerra_

_Un flechazo al corazón en forma de una letra_

_Un odio tan grande como pa jurar vendetta_

En ese momento quería matarla, ¿Quién jodidos se creía? , sentí la sangre hervir, dejarme en vergüenza a mí, pero en ese instante Karin la tomo del brazo y comenzó a golpearla y tironear su pelo

_**Ódiame,**_

_**Por vivir tus fantasías**_

_**Por hacer de cada día un salto hacia la gloria**_

_**Porque nadie me incordia y eso se percibe**_

_**En tener la mirada libre y textos de enorme calibre**_

¿Quién mierda te crees? ¡SUELTAME!- Grito Sakura

No- decia la pelirroja- no me hables así- decia mientras la tironeaba

¡Basta!- grito Kakashi, mientras unos chicos separaban a Sakura y Karin- Los tres as inspectora ya

Pe…pero- murmuro la ojijade

¡Ya!- Grito el maestro, ante esto murmullos comenzaron a ver en la sala

Todos nos dirigimos hacia allá bajo la mirada de furia de Sakura, la mirada perdida de Karin y mi típica compostura

O0o0o0o0 Sakura Pov's o0o0o0o0

Permiso- susurre, ante lo cual Tsunade me observo sorprendida

¿Haruno Sakura?- dijo- no me lo creo

Hmp- respondí ante la mirada de mis compañeros

¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la pelirrubia

Una pelea- dijo Karin- pero ella...- dijo ante lo cual Tsunade la callo

Recién llegada ¿y problemas?- dijo seriamente- señorita Karin, vaya a su casa, mañana hablaremos- ante lo cual asintió y se marcho

Tsunade- dije- yo pues

No digas más, mientras venían Kakashi me ha llamado para informarme de la situación ¿Acaso son mocosos de 5?- ambos negamos

Señorita Tsunade- esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablo

Uchiha- lo miro- tu no digas nada, puedes salir muy perjudicado, escúchenme bien ambos, solo por esta vez

Si- respondimos ambos

Ambos tendrán un castigo de una semana además del que les dará Kakashi- dijo mirándome- viendo como están las cosas solo me queda decir que Haruno Sakura, a partir de la semana subsiguiente serás la tutora de Uchiha ¿Queda claro?

¿Qué?- grite yo y el al mismo tiempo- nos negamos, no, no y no- dijimos al unísono

Esto no es nada- dijo de forma macabra- esperen ver el castigo de Kakashi- dijo colocando una sonrisa- ahora no los quiero volver a ver

Como diga- dijimos ambos saliendo molestos de la oficina

Te odio-susurre y el me observo sonriendo de lado

Me amas- murmuro y camino más rápido- ah por cierto- dijo con voz molesta – también te odio Sa-ku-ra- dijo para dejarme ahí…

_**Odiadme**_

_**Y consumiros en un sentimiento**_

_**Que va en detrimento de alcanzar la paz que vive dentro**_

_**(Ambos) **_

**6-. Malas Noticias **

O0O0O0O0O0 Karin Pov`s o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Necesito esa fotografía de ti_

_Es tan mágico_

_Seríamos tan fantásticos…._

_Pero esta fotografía de nosotros_

_No tiene precio_

_Prepárate para esas luces brillantes_

_Porque sabes qué cariño, yo,_

La inspectora me había mandado a casa, pero no, me quede escondida en un baño de niñas y le mande un mensaje a Sasuke, sí, necesitaba contarle algo.

Desde que lo vi por primera vez mi corazón no dejo de decirme que el debía ser mío, lo conocí hace un año y desde aquel día le demostré lo mala que podía llegar así, ¿para que?, para unirme a su pandilla, poco a poco gane algo de confianza y no lo perderé por esa estupida pelirrosa.

_Yo soy tu mayor fan_

_Te seguiré hasta que me ames_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Cariño no hay otra súper-estrella_

_Sabes que yo seré_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

Sentí unos ruidos, escuche a Sasuke y me asome

Sasuke-kun- le dije mirándole a los ojos

Karin ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo medio molesto

¿Estas molesto con lo de esa pelirrosa?- pregunte "inocentemente"

Sakura-murmuro- así se llama

_Prometo que seré buena_

_Pero no me detendré hasta que ese muchacho sea mío_

_Cariño tu serás famoso_

_Te perseguiré hasta que me ames_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

Hmp, como digas Sasuke-kun- dije media molesta- solo vine a avisarte algo

¿Qué cosa Karin? Dilo pronto- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Bueno…pues Sasuke- dije nerviosa- -dije rápido

¿Qué?- dijo alzando una ceja

Ah-suspire- que la pandilla contraria viene a estudiar aquí

Hmp- respondió- bien, tomaremos cartas en el asunto, llama a Neji y habla con el

¿ Y tu?- pregunto

Yo, yo haré algo mejor- dijo sonriendo para marcharse- vete luego- dijo caminando

_Prepárate para esas luces brillantes_

_Porque sabes qué cariño, yo,_

Salí rápido de la escuela, Sasuke me había dado una orden y yo como siempre la cumplía, el era tan lindo e inteligente que siempre sabía que hacer, aún con esta noticia, que por cierto no era para nada buena.

_Yo soy tu mayor fan_

_Te seguiré hasta que me ames_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

_Cariño no hay otra súper-estrella_

_Sabes que yo seré_

_Papa-Paparazzi"_

O0o0o0 Sakura Pov's o0o0o0o0

Me dirigí al salón a ver a mis amigas, allí todas me miraron sorprendidas y me miraron muy raras, las observe, suspire y me senté, ya sabía que venia

Sakura- dijo Hinata- tú…

Haruno Sakura- dijo Ino- tu has discutido y peleado con un hombre

Y una pelirroja- murmuro Tenten

Si, si como sea- dijo indiferente mi amiga- El es lo importante

¿Qué?- dije exaltada

"_No quiero ningún Playboy no, no, no_

_No quiero ningún Playboy no, no, no_

_Playboy _

Si- dijeron todas- no, no digas que no

Pero- dije- no lo soporto, lo odio, ¿Cómo?

Pues Saku- dijo mi amiga pelinegra- no sé son como tan lindos ^^

¿Qué?- pregunte molesta o_Ó, en ese momento entro el con una sonrisa, esa típica, solo la que el sabía realizar, paso a mi lado mirándome fijamente, mientras yo le devolvía la mirada.

_Yo sabía que eras demasiado atractivo…_

_La mirada con que la que me mirabas no_

_Era nada común…._

_¿Por qué mis corazonadas siempre _

_Están en lo correcto? _

En ese instante entro al salón Naruto, era mi amigo desde pequeña, un poco torpe, pero muy buena persona

Sakura- susurro

¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

Creo que esto no te va a gustar- dijo, Ino quien estaba molesta decidió hablar

Habla de una vez, me tienes desesperada – dijo

Pues …- decía, pero en ese instante tocaron el timbre

Estábamos en historia y Sasuke no me quitaba la mirada con una sonrisa burlesca ¿Qué mierda pasaba? no lo sabía, pero ahora mis amigas, especialmente Ino me miraba con una de sus miradas picaronas, en cambio, Hinata y Tenten solo sonreían

_¿Qué voy a hacer con un chico que no _

_Sabe lo que es amar? ¡Olvídalo! _

_No quiero a ningún playboy _

_No quiero a ningún casanova _

Estaba ya desesperándome su mirada, así que pedí permiso para ir al baño, en cambio me dirigí a la oficina de secretaria, sola, entre en el computador y coloque su nombre: "Sasuke Uchiha" y leí lo referente a el

¿Sabías que eso es privado?- pregunto una voz sexy que conocía muy bien

¿Qué…que haces aquí?- dije- ¿me estas siguiendo?

Hmp, no, pero veo que tu estas loquita por mí- dijo con una media sonrisa

¿Estas enfermo?- pregunte molesta

_¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué estaría ansiosa o preocupada por ti?_

_Ningún playboy _

_Tengo otras cosas que me dan dolor de cabeza _

_Aparte de ti _

No ¿Y quieres saber?- pregunto

Nada que te incumba- dije

¿En serio?- dijo con una ceja alzada

Si- dije cerrando las ventanas del computador y yéndome de ahí, en ese instante sentí que me detenía del brazo

_Estoy ocupada tratando de hacer _

_Mis cosas bien _

_No tengo tiempo para jugar _

_Con un pequeño niño como tú _

¿Quieres soltarme?- pregunte molesta

No- respondió

Sasuke no estoy jugando, para eso tienes a tu amiguita- dije molesta

Hmp… ¿Celosa?- pregunto divertido

_Ve a jugar con los otros niños lindos _

_Ve a jugar con los otros niños como tú _

_Quiero un hombre de verdad_

_Espero un hombre de verdad _

Suspiro- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte resignada

Solo te despejo tu duda- dijo sensualmente

¿Cuál?- pregunte- "¿acaso lee mentes?"- Pensé

Pues …sí- dijo, ante lo que levante una ceja- soy el nuevo capitán del equipo de fútbol- dijo marchándose- ah y vuelve luego

¡Como te odio!- grite

_No quiero ningún Playboy no, no, no_

_No quiero ningún Playboy no, no, no_

_Playboy" _

O0o0o0o Sasuke Pov's o0o0o0o0

Ya, después de clases debía quedarme, comenzaba mi plan, el colegio sería mi refugio, ello no ganarían, la pandilla contraria era buena en peleas callejeras y siempre buscaban apoyo en sus escuelas, esta vez no, yo, desde hoy sería lo que se llama "un chico popular".

"_Hoy la lucha empieza, esa es la misión…._

Karin con aquella noticia me dejo en shock, esto no podía suceder, esta claro, mi pandilla es buena, en la que pertenezco hay reglas y se cumplen, pero una cosa era cierta en los colegios no durábamos, siempre perdemos, son capaces de luchar en la calle, pero para cumplir una pelea con exigencia parecían cualquier cosa

_Niñas me mandaron para tal acción_

_Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí, _

_Aprenderán lo que es virtud _

_Hombres fuertes de acción _

_Serán hoy _

De una cosa estoy seguro, debo ganar esta batalla, debemos, no podemos rebajar nuestro orgullo, hemos peleado por ganar nuestro respeto y no perderlo, pero, mierda, esto si que es malo… ¿Sugetsui? ¿Juugo?, quienes pelean si es necesario, en verdad me importa más Sugetsui, porque en realidad no sé como actuara aquí…

_Siempre en equilibrio_

_Y en vencer pensar _

_Son patéticos, escuálidos_

_Nunca entienden que paso _

_Hombres fuertes de acción _

_Serán hoy…" _

Bien he aquí en la cancha de fútbol con mi equipo, el entrenador, pero no se porque mierda esperamos.

¿Qué esperamos?- pregunte

Simple- dijo un chico pelirrojo, Gaara- a ellas- dijo apuntando a unas chicas

Bien- dijo una pelirrosa…esperen ¿una pelirrosa?- O_O

Sasuke- murmuro ella, aunque era muy madura y no era como las oras, en el sentido de loca por la moda, era hermosa…esperen ¿hermosa?

Hmp- dije, no comprendo nada de esta escuela

Sasuke, te explico- dijo Kakashi, quien venia con ellas – ellas son las princesas, son cuatro alumnas de algunos cursos y son básicamente las chicas que todas siguen – dijo Kakashi

Hmp- dije observando a todas las niñas, en especial a la que _odio_

Pero ustedes no se quedan atrás- dijo Kakashi- pero mejor observa

De pronto comenzó a sonar la música, Sakura se coloco al frente y empezó a cantar

_-"Sabrás que una princesa, tu la debes respetar, no tengo tiempo para tus cuentos, ser princesa es más que un cuento, todos los chicos nos miraran…_

Bien Sakura- decia Kakashi parando la música – pero ustedes ¿Quién le enseña a Sasuke?

¿Qué?- pregunte - ¿cantar?

Si- respondió Kakashi

¿No querías ser capitán?- dijo Sakura con malicia

Si- dije respondiendo

Bien- dijo Kakashi- Gaara, antiguo capitán muestra y Sakura ya sabes

Si- dijo colocándose a su lado

-_"En la calle hay que matar, cuando lleguen los leones, no te vayas a asustar, todos saben a quien respetan, con estos leones no hay quien se meta, para estos príncipes, están sus princesas" _

Bien- dijo- Sakura y Gaara excelente en la ultima parte- ahora la ultima estrofa, Sasuke atento

Hmp- dije con indiferencia

"_Quien manda en esta escuela, Quien gana las peleas, Quien puede conquistar. Los chicos más galanes, las chicas populares, Los leones y las princesas siempre vienen a ganar, no nos van a superar" _

"Mierda ¿En que me metí?"- pensaba

Sasuke- decía un pelirrubio- Kakashi te habla

Hmp- dije

Bien Sasuke organízate con la capitana de ellas, trabajaran juntos- decía, mientras observaba a la pelirrosa – los demás se pueden marchar a ducharse

_No me importa nada_

_Solo quiero seguir jugando_

Cuando al fin se fueron, Sakura caminaba muy sensualmente hacia mi persona

Te haré la vida imposible- dijo mirándome fijamente.- Sasuke-kun

¿Qué? ¿Tu eres …?- pero no me dejo continuar

Si- dijo orgullosa- y escúchame bien "con las princesas no hay quien se meta"- dijo para marcharse

Joder- susurre- dos malas noticias en un día , pero pensándolo bien, será lindo jugar un rato con Sakura- dije con una sonrisa arrogante

_Es un juego en el que solo hay que jugar_

_Todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder_

_A ella no siempre lo vas a tener…_

**7-. Seré tu diablo**

"…_.Porque no me importa nada_

_Quiero poco de acción_

_Para no quedarme solo_

_Tengo la vocación de manipularlo todo…_

Los días continúa y aunque Sakura jura que seré yo quien le ruegue, esta muy equivocada, es una altanera, no se como la soportan, esta claro, nos odiamos, pero ante el profesor parezco yo una victima, sí, tengo el poder para quedar siempre bien, aún así, algunos no me soportan, ejemplo, Naruto, ese idiota que cree que dejo mal a su amiga, já, bueno en fin que diablos me importa.

Sasuke te hablo- dijo Sakura mirándome con el ceño fruncido

Hmp- dije con indiferencia

Agh eres un arrogante y mal nacido-dijo- no te soporto

Admítelo Sakura- dije con arrogancia- me amas

Já Sasuke ¿Cómo te voy a amar si por lo que he sabido ni tu familia te quiere?- dijo para marcharse

_Camino sin preocuparme de lo que dice la gente_

_Porque no hay nada que me pueda lastimar_

No me importa lo que me diga ella, veo como siempre complica todo, es como una basurita en el zapato, una molestia, mejor me dirijo a buscar a mi pandilla, hoy serán alumnos oficiales.

_**Já Sasuke ¿Cómo te voy a amar si por lo que he sabido ni tu familia te quiere?- **_

_Quisiera que pase el tiempo así de este invierno poder salir_

_La vida parece justa pero me asusta seguir así_

_Todo lo que me ha tocado tu sabes que nunca lo pedí_

Aún sus palabras rondaban en mi cabeza, no sé porque mi mente no las borrara y ya, como si fuera todo tan fácil, de pronto siento golpear a alguien, vuelvo al mundo real, veo a una pelirrosa mirarme con odio

- Sasuke Uchiha ¿Quieres fijarte por donde vas?- me dijo o me exigió, no le di importancia y seguí con mi camino

_Pero debe ser el precio que pagaría el diablo_

_No me mires con desprecio porque yo soy don diablo_

Seguí hasta la oficina de la inspectora, de allí salieron mi pandilla, mis amigos, mis compadres

Señor Uchiha- dijo observándome- veo que los conoce- ante lo cual asentí- bien muéstreles la escuela

Claro- dije para hacerles una seña para que me siguieran

Llegamos al patio, sentadas en el pasto vi a Sakura y a sus amigas, de pronto, no entendía porque tanta fijación ella

Neji- hable al fin- me alegro que hayas tomado e cuenta esta idea

Si- dijo el- aunque tu sabes que no me agrada mucho

Hmp- dije

Que problemático, esta escuela es rara- dijo Shikamaru, otro de mi pandilla

¿Y la zanahoria?- dijo Sugetsui

No lo sé- respondí- estén atentos aún no se sabe cuando llegara la pandilla contraria

Si, como quieras- respondió Neji- sabes que somos los mejores- ante lo cual sonreí

¿Sasuke y usted que ha hecho?- pregunto Juugo, un chico de mi edad que siempre me ha respetado

Ganarme popularidad entre los chicos y chicas- dije muy sereno

De pronto observe a Hinata y Sakura acercarse

Pero que bellezas- dijo Sugetsui, ante lo cual lo mire con furia

Hmp- respondí

¿Neji que haces aquí?- pregunto de pronto Hinata quien estaba a nuestro lado

Hinata, pues yo entre a estudiar aquí – respondió

¿Qué?, pero Neji- dijo ante lo cual lo interrumpió la ojijade

¿Tu tienes una pandilla no es así?- pregunto ante lo cual la mire de sorpresa

Si, así es, pero no es mía- dijo mirando a Hinata- Tu debes ser Sakura, Hinata siempre me ha comentado de ti

Ah claro, un gusto- dijo observándome de reojo

Bien- dije- ¿ahora te puedes marchar?

¿Y porque debería de hacerlo?- pregunto

Que molesta eres- dije – mira Sakura yo soy el "jefe" de esta pandilla y estamos ocupados

O_O- me miro sorprendida

_Te lo dije una vez soy amigo del pecado,_

_Siempre brindo con él por lo bien que lo pasamos_

Hmp ¿Te iras o que?- pero no deje que contestara y la tome en brazos

¡¿Pero que haces? Suéltame monstruo, ahh- gritaba

¿Te puedes callar ya? Hemos llegado- la deje sentada en una mesa, la había llevado al salón.- ¿tan sorprendida estas Sa-ku-ra?- pregunte sensualmente

¿De que diablos hablas?- dijo comportándose habitualmente

No lo sé, ¿tanto te sorprende que tenga una pandilla?- pregunte observándola a los ojos

Já, no que va, ahora eres más chico rbd- dijo mientras la quede mirando- si, pues no soportas tu vida, no haces nada porque tu vida es una mierda, tienes una pandilla y te desquitas a golpes, que rbd eres- dijo sonriendo

En ese instante me aburrí de su actitud y la tome de los hombros y la arrincone contra una pared

¿Pero que haces?- pregunto alarmada

Soy un chico rbd- dije ante lo cual ella me miro con un "¿y?" en la cara- pues entonces me divierto y juego- dije acercándome a su cara

Sasuke aléjate- murmuro temblando y la respiración entre cortada

_Se que la habitación es un juego peligroso_

_Pero que puedo hacer soy un maldito mentiroso_

¿Y porque debería? Sakura, tu lo has dicho no sigo reglas- dije acercándome a su boca y tomándola de su cintura

Sasuke aléjate ¿Qué haces?- pregunto

¿Eso quieres?- pregunte- esta bien- dije y le di un topón para luego soltarla y marcharme

…_.Y así fue como aquel día me convertir en el Diablo_

…_.._ _No me mires con desprecio porque yo soy tu diablo"_

**8-. Confusiones por malas conductas **

(Sakura Pov's)

"_Son mil emociones  
y mil confusiones  
se pasan las horas  
sin explicaciones…"_

Ha llegado la noche, aún no comprendo lo sucedido con Sasuke, joder, camino por la playa, las 8, mi madre ya debe estar en casa, he apagado mi celular, ni yo misma me entiendo, camino, solo eso quiero, sin querer pensar en lo ocurrido respiro hondo el aire de mar.

(Sasuke Pov's)

"_Haciendo un registro en la cronología del tiempo_

_Desde que se respira amor en el planeta de los imperfectos_

_Se muestra imperante la debilidad ante lo angustiante_

_Y hacemos este arte un placer del corazón nos parte…"_

Luego de lo ocurrido con Sakura, he quedado en una especie de neblina, le he dicho a los chicos que hoy es mejor irnos a casa, pero yo, en vez de eso me doy vueltas por la ciudad, sin saber donde ir ni que hacer.

(Sakura Pov's)

Me senté en la arena observando la luna y el mar, sintiendo todo aquello, mujer madura, mujer madura, me repetía en mi mente, ¡a la mierda eso! , joder tengo 16 años, unas lagrimas caen de mis ojos, al recordar lo ocurrido con Sasuke.

"…_Lo estaba esperando  
no sé si volvió  
y un ángel del cielo  
me durmió…"_

De pronto sentí a alguien detrás de mí, sentí como se sentaba y me abrazaba, era mi hermano, lo sabía, lo presentía, siempre sabía donde estaba y que sucedía algo cuando no avisaba.

Sakura, princesa ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo mirándome- mamá esta preocupada

Nada- dije casi en un murmuro, las lagrimas no me dejaban hablar

Vamos princesa, estas llorando ¿por nada?- dijo sereno, esa serenidad que me llenaba

Yo…- murmure y comencé a llorar fuertemente, solo con el podía hacerlo

(Sasuke Pov's)

"…_Nos enamoramos de las confusiones y de las intrigas_

_Nos enamoramos de lo indebido y de lo q lo imposible fatiga_

_Hacemos lo q nos venga en gana con nuestro corazón_

_Así la felicidad causa en la misma autodestrucción…"_

No sé como pero llegue a la playa, observe las olas, el mar, la noche, esa noche que tantas veces fue mía, aquella que amaba y odiaba, de pronto, si, así, sentí la necesidad de caminar por la orilla del mar, aunque hubiera frío, mi cuerpo, mi mente lo necesitaba.

(Sakura Pov's)

"…_Sombras nada más  
de un amor que viene y va.  
Huellas de otro amor  
que al morir cantando va…"_

Lloraba, lloraba con tanta intensidad, sentía mi mundo caer, una y otra vez aquel beso o topón, aquel juego que jugábamos cada día con el, porque ambos sentíamos el odio más puro por el otro, pero el odio y amor tanta veces va de la mano, no me entendía, no comprendía como podía estar así, o talvez si, simple tengo 16 años y ya me han roto el corazón…

(Sasuke Pov's)

Caminaba por la playa, de pronto, oí llantos, busque con la mirada, ahí, sentada junto a alguien, un hombre, estaba ella abrazada a él, llorando, quien sabe porque.

Me sentí mal, mire al mar, oí el viento, ¡joder! Que desperdicio, me aleje de la orilla y me senté en la arena

"…_Enamorada pérdida del tipo popular_

_Enamorado de la q ya tiene un dueño ya_

_Manipulando los que tienen roto el corazón_

_Haciéndonos esclavos de lo impuro y de la inconformidad_

_Diciendo si a lo que en realidad es un no_

_Retando la intuición…" _

Sentí ira, observe a Sakura, ¿Quién era el? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tan preocupado? Ella no es nada, nadie, solo es Sakura, a quien odio, a quien aborrezco.

No aguanto, me paro y camino hacia la vereda, iré a la plaza a ver, a observar, a sentir que mujer me desea, claro, como dice ella soy un chico rbd ¿no?, no sigo reglas y me meto con cualquiera…

(Sakura Pov's)

Observo a Sasori y le sonrió, de pronto algo, algo me dice que gire, allí ya en lo lejano veo a Sasuke, beso en la mejilla a mi hermano y le doy un gracias, diciéndole que volveré en un rato a casa, tomo mis cosas y salgo corriendo, siguiéndolo a el

"…_La noche se aclara…."_

Lo sigo por unos minutos, allí veo que se dirige a la plaza, seco mis lagrimas y sigo su camino, no se porque mierda lo hago, no me comprendo, pero sé que debo hacerlo, de pronto al llegar lo veo, ahí junto a una chica, es de muy buen cuerpo, tiene el pelo morado y lo seduce con su caminar y ropas que no dejan nada para imaginar, el sonríe arrogantemente, chico malo gana muchas fans hasta en la calle, algo me hace gritar, corro y grito

¡Sasuke!- grito y el gira a verme, bien ¿y ahora que?

"…_.Y no hay solución…." _

(Sasuke pov's)

De pronto la vi, era ella, no entendí, pero corrí a la chica y ella con furia observo a Sakura, me acerque a Sakura, no comprendí nada, pero la observe, mire su piel, sus ojos y su boca.

"…_Soy encantador de serpiente_

_Te gusto y se te hace evidente_

_Te miro y mis ojos te mienten_

_(Aquí hay un feeling yo lo siento y tu lo sientes)…" _

(Sakura Pov's)

¿Qué Haces aquí?- pregunto, aún estábamos mirándonos, no sabía que jodidos contestar,

Te vi pasar y pues yo…- dije- "tonta ,tonta"- pensé

"…_.Y aun tengo partido  
en dos el corazón…"_

En realidad vine a aclarar lo de hoy- dije despabilando – "mierda, peor "- pensé

(Sasuke Pov's)

Hmp- respondí- "¿Que quieres que te diga?... ¿Que me gus…? NO, deja de pensar huevadas" – pensé

Sasuke, escúchame idiota- dijo molesta

Me aburres Sakura- dije mirándola fríamente

"…_Me mata cuando yo te aplico la indiferencia_

_Me mata cuando tú me aplicas la resistencia_

_(Son solo conciencia batallando con los corazones_

_Y por encima de eso no puedo evitar que...)…"_

Sasuke, mira idiota de cuarta me vas a escuchar – dijo, pero yo caminaba haciéndome el tonto.

Vete a casa- dije sin mirarla

¡Joder!- grito- chico rbd soy muy madura y tú no ¿sabes? ¿te asusta?- pregunto

¿Qué?- dije con una ceja alzada- no seas, se que soy tu tipo de chico pero no

¿Qué?- dijo molesta- ¿Mi tipo de chico?-dijo riendo

Vamos admítelo, por eso estas acá- dije

"…_Tu me Gustas_

_Yo soy un amante de profesiones y eso te asusta_

_El masoquismo pero yo tengo un corazón q es..._

_Mala Conducta_

_Y eso a ti te gusta…" _

¡Mierda! – dijo- jamás, escúchame jamás me gustaría un chico rbd ¿captas?

Sí como digas- dije- lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de salir lastimada

"…_Llenos de traiciones y limitaciones_

_Y al final somos todos unos rompe-corazones_

_Te gustaaaaa…"_

Como digas- dijo- siempre terminas yendo por la tangente Sasuke- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos- solo una cosa jamás vuelvas a besarme

¿Qué?- dije- jamás te di un beso

Bueno como sea no vuelvas a hacerlo

¿Qué cosa?- dije, mientras me acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura- ¿Esto?- poco a poco me acerque a sus labios, sentí el deseo de besarla y lo hice, poco a poco cedió e introduje mi lengua a su boca saboreando toda su cavidad

"…_.Tal vez yo finalice enamorado de ti_

_¡Y Tal vez yo finalice acorralado por ti!.._

_Tal vez yo Finalice con 10 toneladas de amor encima_

_Atrapado en mi propia esquina_

_Intentando echar a un lado esto q me asusta..."_

Poco a poco nos separamos y ella me observo, sin entender nada

¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto

Besarte, si no querías que te volviera a besar, debía primero hacerlo- dije sereno- además no te opusiste mucho

¡Eres un idiota Sasuke!- me grito marchándose

Sin decir nada me dirigí a casa, creo que por hoy la confusión ha llegado al límite

"…_Tu me Gustas_

_Yo soy un amante de profesiones y eso te asusta_

_El masoquismo pero yo tengo un corazón q es…_

_Mala Conducta_

_Y eso a ti te gusta…"_

(Sakura Pov's)

¡Mierda! Todo quedo peor de lo que estaba, llegue a mi departamento, salude a todos y entre a mi cuarto, me acosté, recordé ambos besos, no comprendía nada, Sasuke era un enigma, a pesar de todo un enigma, pero yo lo odio ¿no es así?, poco a poco no siento mis ojos, creo que he entrado en un sueño, uno con recuerdos….

"…_Te quiero mil veces  
mil veces también  
te entrego hoy mis sueños  
ya me voy…"_

**áñame junto a tu soledad **

(Sakura Pov's)

Me levante muy temprano, como siempre, las 6, me ducho y me coloco mi uniforme (.com/_jm3lZpaafaA/S6fPify5PMI/AAAAAAAABgM/_)

Oigo a mamá, papá y Sasori hablando en la cocina, ¿acaso ya eran las 7?, observo la hora, no, aún queda tiempo, me arreglo el cabello y de pronto en el espejo veo la figura de Sasuke, sacudo mi cabeza y me observo de nuevo

Pese a todo, hoy será lo mismo que todos los días, odio puro- murmuro

(Sasuke Pov's)

Estoy sentado tomándome un café sin decir palabra, siento la palabra de mi madre detrás de mi cabeza, no le doy importancia y sigo como si nada, pero solo se me viene una imagen a mi cabeza, Haruno Sakura.

Hijo- dice mi madre- ¿Estas bien?

¿Te importa?- respondí bravo

Claro que sí- dijo preocupada- eres mi hijo

Claro- dije con sorna- si me permites me iré a buscar mis cosas

Camine hacia mi cuarto me arregle un poco el pelo, me observe en el espejo, no podía negarlo me veía muy sexy con ese uniforme. (N/A: imagínense a Sasuke *¬*, el de la foto también me gusta *¬*, es de split

.2/41611_145888462101872_3419_)

De pronto veo a Sakura frente a mi, al igual que la noche anterior, me quedo observando ¿Qué me sucede?, nada, esa debe ser mi respuesta, es una pequeña molestia, hoy todo volverá a ser como debe.

"_Acompáñame a estar solo,_

_A purgarme los fantasmas,_

_A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos._

_Acompáñame al misterio_

_De no hacernos compañía…._

(Narro yo)

Eran las 8 y todos entraban a la escuela, Sakura junto a sus amigas y Sasuke con su grupo, de pronto verde y negro cruzaron miradas, sin saber que se perdieron en un abismo que solo ellos sabían que existe, un abismo del más grande odio.

De pronto, el ruido de la campana hizo que ambos desprendieran su mirada.

Ya en clases de matemática, Sakura hablaba con sus amigas del castigo impuesto por Tsunade, sin saber que el pelinegro la miraba desde su lugar de trabajo, a veces, este la miraba por segundos en que tan solo ella era importante

_Acompáñame al silencio_

_De charlar sin las palabras,_

_A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado…._

¿Te gusta verdad?- dijo Sugetsui haciendo que toda la pandilla lo mirara

Hmp- dijo Sasuke- ¿Quién?

Sakura- dijo Neji por lo bajo- no mientas, nunca te habías comportado así con una chica

¿Qué?- dijo Karin- ¿La pelos de chicle? No puede ser- dijo la pelirroja haciendo escándalo

Señorita Karin ¿podría callar? – ante lo cual la chica asintió- bien, Usted- dijo apuntando a Sasuke- y la señorita Haruno Kakashi los llama

Ambos se miraron y se dirigieron a la oficina de Kakashi, si, porque el, además de ser profesor, el era el coordinador de la escuela.

En silencio el pelinegro y la pelirrosa caminaron, de pronto, un chico se acerca a la ojijade, haciendo que ambos chicos pararan

Princesa mañana hay reunión- dijo el muchacho- la esperan con ansias

Claro ahí estaré- dijo volviendo a caminar junto a Sasuke

Mientras caminaba Sasuke observaba a Sakura, tanto fue lo que la observaba que Sakura paro en seco y lo miro molesta

¿Qué?- dijo viéndolo

Nada- dijo el ojinegro- solo te observaba ¿Te molesta?

Sí de hecho si- dijo ella- venga Sasuke ya hablamos

Hmp- dijo este- como quieras- dijo como la chica seguía caminando, sentía ganas de retenerla y abrazarla, pero no lo hizo y siguió a la chica.

_Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto,_

_Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío…._

Caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina de Kakashi, tocaron la puerta y una vez adentro Kakashi los miro con detención

Bien- dijo este- ya sé cual es su castigo

¿Cuál- preguntaron al unísono

Se sentaran juntos y así Sakura ayudaras a Sasuke- dijo- ¿esta claro?

Pe…pero…- decía Sakura

Esta bien- dijo Sasuke- estamos de acuerdo

_Como un ángel de la guarda,_

_Acompáñame a estar solo…_

Bien, si me permiten iré a la oficina de Tsunade- dijo- ustedes dos a clases

Esta bien- dijeron los chicos

Al momento de salir Sakura miro con recelo a Sasuke, bufo sin decir nada y se dio la vuelta dispuesta para salir

¿No dirás nada?- dijo Sasuke antes de que la chica se fuera

¿Qué quieres que diga Sasuke?- dijo observándolo

No lo sé- dijo- pensé que dirías algo princesa- dijo irónico

¡¿Qué Sasuke?- dijo ella- ¿Quieres pelear como siempre?

Hmp- dijo el

_Acompáñame_

_A quererte sin decirlo,_

_A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz…_

No vale decirte que te odio por que eso lo sabes- dijo la pelirrosa – no vale la pena

No sé porque aceptaste así de simple- dijo suspirando- pero muy bien si así lo quieres

¿No lo sabes Sakura?- dijo el mirándola firmemente

No Sasuke, no lo sé- dijo esta

Pues es simple Sakurita- dijo el riendo

_A pensar en mi para vivir por ti,_

_Acompáñame a estar solo…_

Ve al grano Sasuke- dijo ella

Soy tu diablo, este es un juego Sakura- dijo el, sorprendida Sakura frunció el ceño

¿Ah si? Bien Sasuke, pero ¿sabes? En este juego gano yo- dijo saliendo del cuarto, dejando a un pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante

_Acompáñame a estar solo_

_Para calibrar mis miedos,_

_Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos…_

Sakura caminaba junto a Hinata y sus amigas, todas reían y conversaban sobre algunos chicos y fiestas

¿Por qué no vamos hoy a la disco?- propuso Ino

Si- dijo Sakura- será genial ¿Qué dicen?

Está bien- dijeron Tenten y Hinata

OK, ¿entonces nos vamos a tu depto Saku?- dijo Ino

Claro- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

En otro lugar se encontraba Sasuke y su grupo, Neji y Sasuke siempre eran quienes organizaban al resto, eran los lideres, en caso de que no estuviera Sasuke, Neji sabía que hacer.

Bien esta noche iremos a la disco- dijo Sasuke- necesito relajarme

Si al fin ¡Sasuke-kun!- dijo la pelirroja, dijo acercándose al susodicho- ¿Podría hacerte compañía?

"No me vendría mal"- pensaba el chico, pero tan solo al imaginarse con ella recuerdos volvían a su mente, el beso, el topón y aquella frase que aún dolía Já Sasuke ¿Cómo te voy a amar si por lo que he sabido ni tu familia te quiere?, si eso volvió a su mente en un milisegundo y una punzada sintió en su cabeza

_Para quererme un poquito_

_Y así quererte como quiero,_

_Para desintoxicarme del pasado,_

_Acompáñame a estar solo…_

De pronto el ojinegro vio todo negro, solo escucho un ¡Sasuke-kun! De su amiga Karin y un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

_Y si se apagan las luces,_

_Y si se enciende el infierno,_

_Y si me siento perdido…_

Luego de unos minutos el ojinegro despertó desconcertado encontrando a una pelirrosa a su lado

Deberías comer algo Sasuke- dijo la chica

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el aún sin saber lo que paso

Deberías decirle a Karin que no fuera tan escandalosa- dijo ella, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa

Hmp- dijo el pelinegro- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Te has desmayado y como tu tutora me han mandado a cuidarte- dijo luego de un bufido

_Se que tu estarás conmigo_

_Con un beso de rescate_

_Acompáñame a estar solo…_

No pareces muy feliz- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa

¿No?- pregunto ella divertida con un poco de sarcasmo- pues la verdad si lo estoy

Bien- dijo el

En ese instante entro Karin con cara de furia molesta porque la pelirrosa estuviera ahí, de pronto y sin más la hecho del cuarto, ante lo cual la pelirrosa no se opuso, Sasuke un poco molesto observo a Karin, quien en un segundo estaba a su lado.

**10-. Día odiándonos y… **

(Sakura Pov's)

Estaba en inspectoria hablando con kakashi y aun no creía su nueva regla

¡Quee! No me niego- dije entre gritos y desesperación

Lo siento, ya esta tomada la decisión- dijo el

Pe…pero- dije molesta

Nada Sakura, debes cuidar a Sasuke y ambos se irán juntos- dijo tomando un suspiro- y antes que digas algo, esto ya esta hablado con tus padres.

¿Qué?- dije- no puede ser

Están de acuerdo, es tu deber de tutora- dijo mientras escribía algo – de princesa

"_Al ser la princesa,_

_Hasta el fin te marcara,_

_Tu papel esta ya escrito_

_Y la patria es prioridad_

¿princesa? ¿Qué tiene que ver?- dije

Mucho, eras una princesa ¿no? O ¿acaso lo que dices es solo por decir?- pregunto- ¿acaso no es ese tu sueño?

Si lo es, siempre lo quise, desde que mamá me contó que ella también perteneció- dije

¿Y que es lo que hace una princesa?- pregunto

Ayudar, dar el ejemplo, ser una mujer digna y demostrar que todas somos dignas de cualquier hombre

¿Entonces?- pregunto

Entiendo- susurre y me senté en una silla

_Si eres el Sol de tu pueblo,_

_Su esperanza y su honor…._

_No asumirlo dar lugar... _

Sakura se que es difícil, pero fue lo que querías ¿no?- dijo acercándole a mi

Sí- susurre- desde aquel día en que mi madre me lo pidió, pero...- dije y el me miro de frente

_Como las otras quiero ser,_

_Y sin temor trepar a un árbol,_

_Libre como ellas quiero ser…_

_Yo también…"_

No te sobreexigas Sakura- dijo el- eres una niña fuerte, pero eso eres una niña, compréndelo

Lo sé- dije

Bien, por ahora lo siento, pero Sasuke estará a tu cuidado- dijo

Si, como diga- dije- con su permiso lo buscare

Me dirigí al salón, buscando a Ino, cuando la encontré le dije que nos encontraríamos en la disco, no le dije el motivo, solo dije que estaría ocupada.

Busque a Sasuke en la enfermería, entre y estaba Karin

(Sasuke Pov's)

Veo entrar a Sakura, de pronto, siento mi pulso más fuerte ¿acaso...? No, no puede ser, veo su rostro, no hay duda algo sucede.

¿Qué haces aquí pelos de chicle?- dice Karin

A informarte que por orden de dirección soy yo quien se hará cargo de el- dijo y me observo

¿Qué? Pero el- dijo ella mirándome

Karin haz lo que te dicen- dije- vete a clases

Si sasuke- murmuro saliendo de la habitación

Sakura me observo unos breves instantes y tomo mi mochila guardando algunos medicamentos, luego busco mi camisa y abrigo, se acerco a mi, me observo unos instantes y dijo

Sasuke vístete, iremos a mi casa- dijo sin más

¿Por qué debería?- respondí indiferente

Mira chico rbd no estoy de humor- dijo mirándome molesta- te quedaras allí, te cuidare como se me ordeno y en la noche puedes ir donde se te plazca la gana

¿Si?- pregunte

Si y además puedes llevarte a tu zorra personal- finalizo- ahora vístete

Me coloque la ropa y busque mi bolso, observe a Sakura quien se colocaba un poleron, luego nos dijimos a la salida de la escuela, aún estaba mareado y Sakura me ayudaba para no caer

¿Sabes?- pregunto ella- deberías comer más, ahora iremos a dar una vuelta para que te acostumbres al aire y luego iremos a mi casa

Bien- dije- pero puedo caminar solo

Como siempre- dijo molesta- orgulloso- y adelanto el paso

Camine a paso rápido para seguirla, dios que mujer más terca, a veces siento que puede ser capaz que me entienda

¡Sakura!- llame

¿Qué?- dijo deteniendo el paso

¿No sabes que estoy convaleciente?- pregunte irónico

OH lo siento- dijo con la misma actitud- deja de ser un idiota ¿quieres?

Y tu deja de ser tan orgullosa ¿si?- respondí siguiendo el juego

Como te odio- me dijo mirándome fijamente a mis ojos

Y yo a ti- respondí de igual forma

Bien- respondió y siguió caminando

Bien- dije igualmente molesto

El resto del camino nadie abrió la boca, cuando llegamos a su depto, ella miro la hora y me dejo entrar, gran lugar, entre al living donde había una gran foto familiar, y en ella, Sakura y ese pelirrojo, ¿acaso…? , de pronto

Sasuke ¿puedes venir?- dijo mirándome

Bien- dije, caminamos hasta llegar a su cuarto

Observe el lugar, aunque no era como me lo imagine de una "princesa", el lugar estaba pintado de color rosa oscuro, en las paredes fotos pegadas en desorden, póster de algunos actores y bandas, su cama tenía un cubrecama negro con algunos detalles en rojos, una televisión y a sus lados repisas con dvd's, en una esquina de la pieza una radio y una repisa con cd's, un computador portátil encima de su velador y algunas que otras cosas tiradas en el suelo

Si ya has terminado de revisar mi cuarto- dijo mirándome- te traeré un pantalón de hombre

Claro- respondí un momento... ¿de hombre?

Toma- dijo con un pantalón negro en las manos- es de mi hermano, acuéstate te traeré comida para tus medicamentos

Bien- dije y me coloque el pantalón y acostándome, este día no sería tan malo

Luego de unos minutos apareció Sakura con una bandeja y un plato de sopa con un vaso de jugo, lo que no sabía es que yo odio la sopa

Bien- dijo- aquí esta tu comida

No me gusta- dije y al instante me miro

¿Cómo no te va a gustar si ni si quiera la pruebas?- dijo molesta

No me gusta y punto- dije- no la quiero

Sasuke no seas pendejo y come la sopa- dijo aún molesta

Que no- respondí- prefiero dormir

¡Me aburres Sasuke!- grito- come la sopa

Hmp- respondí

Bien esto se acabo te la comes y punto- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me agarraba

¿Qué haces?- dije yo

Si no te la tomas como grande y a la buena te la daré yo y a la mala- dijo molesta

Hmp- respondí, pero ella intentaba daré la comida, así comenzábamos una gran discusión, empezamos a tirar manotazos hasta que la sopa callo en la cama

¿Ves lo que haces?- dijo ella

¿Yo?- pregunte alzando la ceja- tu la has botado

Bah fuiste tu- dijo frunciendo el ceño- pero esta bien, cambiare las sabanas

Me levante de la cama y Sakura saco todo, busco otras sabanas y cubrecamas, esta vez eran de color morado con negro, empezó a colocar todo y cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar me acerque a ella por su espalda y le dije

¿Sabes que se te ve todo así?- pregunte y ella al instante se dio vuelta

Eres un pervertido Sasuke- respondió

Eran negros- dije bromeando

Pero que…- y trato de pegarme haciendo que los dos cayéramos

Bájate- me dijo un poco sonrojada

¿Por qué?- dije divertido

Sasuke- dijo de forma amenazante

Esta bien- dije y me baje de encima

(Sakura Pov's)

Al bajarse de mi cuerpo, me levante y me fui a la cocina, como se atrevía, dios, lo odio con mi alma, así como provoca enigmas en mi ser, estaba preparando un pastel cuando Sasuke me llamo, me dirigí a su cuarto

¿Qué quieres?-pregunte

Es hora de mi medicina- dijo

Bien- y fui a buscar un vaso de agua- tómalos, pero te darán sueño

Hmp ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto

La 14:00 hrs.- respondí- duerme yo estaré en la cocina

Volví a la cocina a terminar el pastel, mientras estaba en el horno, ordene un poco la casa, entre a mi cuarto, Sasuke dormía profundamente y busque mi ropa para la noche, de pronto oí mi teléfono

Hola- respondí- hola Ino ¿Cómo estas?

_Bien y ¿tu? No, pero no cambies el tema ¿Por qué desapareciste así de temprano?_

OH asuntos familiares- mentí- no te preocupes

_OK, pero justo ¿Cuándo Sasuke también se fue? Que coincidencia _

¿Qué tratas de decir Ino?, además no es el minuto

_Sakura no me puedes cortar _

Si, si puedo, gracias por llamar, nos vemos esta noche

Corte, a veces Ino era insoportable, me dirigí a la cocina para sacar el pastel del horno, observe la hora, las 17:00 hrs., como se pasaba el día me dirigí con una bandeja con jugo y tutifrutis al cuarto en donde estaba Sasuke, al llegar el me miro

Veo que has despertado- dije- ¿has dormido bien?

Hmp, si- dijo sentándose y le pase la bandeja- gracias

No hay de que- dije- bien ¿quieres ver una pelí?

Bien, veamos una de miedo- me dijo

No una de disney- respondí

NO que fome- dijo- eres una niñita aún, veamos de miedo

Que no, una de disney- replico

No quiero- respondió el

Esta bien- bufe- como quieras, pero haceme lugar en la cama

(Sasuke Pov's)

Comenzamos a ver la película, un poco molestos, porque decia que yo ocupaba toda la cama, así discutimos los primeros treinta minutos, es tan terca, quien diablos la soporta, poco a poco observe que estaba dormida, la mire sin entenderme, yo la odiaba, no nos soportábamos, pero tan solo con verla así de tranquila me producía una enorme tranquilidad, observe la hora las 19:30, como pasaba el día, desperté a Sakura, ella me miro y se fue al baño

Al salir estaba hermosa vestida, tenía puestos unos pitillos negros con zapatos con tacón del mismo tono, un top rojo, unos adornos de los mismos tonos, el pelo lo tenia un poco rizado, sus ojos resaltados con delineador negro y su boca con brillo labial, quede embobado, estaba perfecta

¿Te bañaras?- pregunto

Hmp no tengo ropa- dije

Te presto de mí hermano, la que ya no usa- dijo mirándome

Bien- respondí- ¿Vas a la disco?

Si ¿porque?- pregunto

Yo también iré- dije, hubo un silencio incantable, nos miramos a los ojos, quizás con cierto odio, pero pude percibir cierto brillo en sus ojos, así como en los míos…

**11-. …Y de noche extrañándonos **

(Sakura Pov's)

Luego de estar ambos vestidos nos dirigimos a la cocina a comer, no podía negar que se veía muy guapo con esos pantalones negros y una polera del mismo tono, obviamente con su abrigo encima y su pelo despeinado.

Cuando salimos de mi depto, Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a la disco, debíamos pasar por los típicos callejones en los que nunca hay nada bueno, en ese instante vi a Sasuke fruncir el ceño

Ven acá- me dijo tomando mi mano, cosa que me sorprendió pero no la solté

¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, lo note inquieto, sentí que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

(Sasuke Pov's)

Esto se olía a alguna que otra pandilla, aunque dudo que sea mi enemiga principal, según rumores han cambiado a su líder, hmp, para lo que me importa, pero aun así creo que es mejor tener a Sakura cerca, me muero si le pasa algo…bien así como morir no, pero me sentiría raro.

Nada- respondí, ante su pregunta

Veo que tenemos a Sasuke sin su pandilla- dijo un chico acercándose- OH pero si esta con la señorita Haruno- dijo y yo no comprendí como la conoce

¿Quién eres? Sal de tu escondite- dije molesto, mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Sakura

Soy yo Sasuke Uchiha- dijo saliendo a luz- Sai

Sai- susurre- ¿Cómo…como conoces a Sakura?- pregunte inquieto.

(Sakura Pov's)

Estaba asustada, Sasuke es un pandillero, por tanto si lo provocan responde, me aferre a el como una sanguijuela, un chico de voz conocida no nos da la pasada, en el instante que el se presenta mi mundo cae por un segundo, Sai…, no lo puedo creer.

Sai- murmure ante lo cual Sasuke me miro

Princesa tanto tiempo ¿no?- dijo en tono burlesco, Sasuke me aferro más a su lado.

¿Tu tienes una pandilla?- dije, este chico era raro, nunca lo entendí

Sí princesa- dijo- aún sigo ordenes, pero como ve no de usted

Sakura- llamo Sasuke cerca de mi oído, cosa que me tenso- Vamos.

Así comenzamos a caminar, al dar una orden Sai dejo que nos dieran pasada, no podía creer verlo allí, después de casi un año en donde el se hacia pasar por mi amigo, acrecentando una obsesión hacia mi persona, llegando a ser un acosador, tuve la suerte de denunciarlo y fue expulsado del colegio.

Antes de salir del callejón oímos a Sai

¡Haruno Sakura no creas que me olvido de ti!- grito, un escalofrío recorrió mi piel

Sasuke me observo detalladamente y me tomo aún más fuerte mi mano, sentí una sensación rara…

"_Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubiera_

_Varios ya ganado, no_

_Me interesa tener novio, eso es historia_

_Ya lo se todo…._

Algo que en algún momento sentí….amor, pero no puede ser, Sasuke Uchiha, un chico rbd, jamás, quizás lo confundo, quizás Agradecimiento, sí, por protegerme, pero aún lo odio

_A quien crees que engañas el es lo_

_Que tu más quieres_

_Ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes_

_No lo disimules piensa vamos donde_

_Esta tu corazón…._

Odio su cara, sus ojos, el que me mire y haga que por vez primera me sienta una pendeja, no soporto que sea un idiota, que me observe y ría, sentir enigmas cuando estoy a su lado, lo odio y es lo único que puede salir hacia su persona.

_No van a oír que lo diga no, no_

_(Tu sueño es no lo niegues (uh oh)_

_Jamás lo haré no hablaré de mi amor"_

Sakura- me llamo y yo lo observe- hemos llegado- me dijo, ambos soltamos lentamente nuestras manos.

(Sasuke Pov's)

Al soltarla sentí que algo me faltaba, volví a sentir un vacío muy profundo, la mire y ambos entramos, cuando lo hicimos estaba mi pandilla y sus amigas juntos.

Al fin- dijo Sugetsui- te estamos esperando

Hmp- observe a las amigas de Sakura

Hinata vino conmigo, hemos venido juntos- dijo Neji

Bien- dijo Sakura- vamos chicas

Oh claro- respondieron al unísono

Al irse, mire a mi pandilla, mire a mi alrededor muchas mujeres, algunos conocidos de antiguos liceos, otros pandilleros, algunos aliados, de pronto mire a Karin que me tomo del brazo, la mire y estaba con un mini vestido blanco con rojo y unos tacos del mismo tono

Sasukito arriba esta reservado- dijo muy coquetamente

Bien vamos- dije a Karin- ustedes lleven tragos, primero hablaremos

Si, como digas, vamos Juugo, Sugetsui- dijo el ojiperla.

(Sakura Pov's)

Caminamos hasta unos sillones, todas me observaban

Bien- dije- Hoy me toca cantar a mi- y todas me miraron sorprendidas

¿Lo harás?- dijo Tenten, yo asentí con mi cabeza – que bien ¿Qué cantaras?

No lo sé- dije- debo hacerlo antes de la reunión

Claro- dijo Ino- pero Saku ¿Qué cantaras?

En realidad no lo sabía, la mire con cara de "no tengo idea", mientras en mi mente recordaba mi día junto a Sasuke, en ese instante trate de buscarlo con mi mirada, no me comprendía, de pronto una canción en mi mente

Lo tengo, avisa que cantare- dije y me dirigí con las otras al escenario

(Sasuke Pov's)

Llego arriba junto a Karin, de pronto observo hacia abajo, veo a Sakura en el escenario, recuerdo el día junto a ella, no fue tan malo como creí, de pronto para la música, los chicos ya estaban a mi lado y nos pasaron el trago

Bien chicos perdonen- decía el dj- pero la señorita Sakura quiere cantarles algo, un fuerte aplauso

Todos comenzaron a silbar y gritar cosas, mire hacia abajo y me miro, sonrió y dijo

Hola, bien hoy cantare, pero me agradaría si Uchiha Sasuke estuviera en primera fila junto a sus amigos y mis amigas- Al oír me sorprendí, pero todos bajamos y nos sentamos en los asientos colocados

Bien hoy cantare Long kiss Goodbye- dijo mientras todos aplaudían

_No pude evitar al mirarte pensar _

_En la dulzura que mostrarte al _

_Preguntar "¿nos veremos otra vez?"_

Sakura canta, algunas chicas gritan de emoción, linda letra, las parejas se unen, sus amigas sonríen y yo solo la observo

_Fingiendo que ya nada me molesta _

_Mientras escucho tus mentiras y rabietas _

_Porque contigo quiero estar _

_No me llames ahora que no quiero ver _

_Tu cara, se muy bien que esto no va a _

_Ningún lado…_

Me observa, Sakura…, susurro, no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué me esta pasando?, no, yo la odio, si, la odio, miro a Karin quien me sonríe falsamente

_Si es un adiós mejor lo olvidas ya, _

_Abrázame que me quiero marchar _

_Luego yo te permito ver mi rostro_

_Derramando el frío llanto de mis ojos _

(Sakura Pov's)

Miraba a Sasuke, ¡mierda! Estaba cantando una canción que prometí cantarla cuando no supiera que me estaba sucediendo, cuando pensara mucho en alguien y si no me equivoco ese es Sasuke, una lagrima brota de mis ojos

_Me pregunto si esto servirá _

_Aunque quisiera algún día lograr _

_Que me ames en verdad de una _

_Forma especial, existe en mi un extraño _

_Temor de que nos separaremos _

Comienzo a ver como todos me siguen con la letra, pero me siento mal, no me comprendo, me frustra, yo no amo a Sasuke, lo odio, lo observo.

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir _

_Más no puedo encontrar las palabras _

_Para hablar, y mentiré otra vez _

_Para no decir no me dejes _

Talvez… ¡No! debo sacarme estas estupidas ideas, enamorada, no, ¿de el? Me muero, nos llevamos como el perro y el gato, aunque…en tom y Jerry se llevan bien, por dios hablo estupideces, mejor me concentro

_Viene a mi mente tu enronquecida voz _

_Tu sonrisa falsa que se ve de lo peor _

_Pero aunque andes sudando y parezcas _

_Mala gente, usando mil pretextos siempre _

_Intento verte _

Esto calza como anillo al dedo para Sasuke, menos lo del sudor, esto esta mal, muy mal, debo parar esto, recuerdo mi día junto a el, me llega a dar risa nuestra actitud, por dios, ¿risa?

_Tu eres tan rudo y yo tan normal _

_Tienes malos gustos y te encanta _

_Engañar, eres apático con los demás _

_Lo cual no tome en cuenta antes de _

_Volver a amar _

(Hinata Pov's)

Yo y las chicas estábamos impresionadas, todo el mundo cantaba junto a Sakura, pero esta canción prometió cantarla el día en que llegara ese alguien, precisamente no sé porque, pero creo que es una señal de que Sasuke es el correcto, odio superficial y amor en lo más fondo de su corazón, esos dos terminaran juntos.

_Decía que tener novio era por divertirme _

_Y entre mis amigos solía reírme pero_

_No era nada impresionante o acaso _

_¿Tenía que seguirlo a todas partes?_

_Siempre que lo veía, con bromas aburridas _

_Se me acercaba y de odiarlo yo estaba convencida _

(Sasuke Pov's)

Al parecer venir a la disco no ha sido tan malo, miro a Sakura, esta canción, no sé, siento que es para alguien, no quiero pensar que soy yo, nos odiamos a muerte, pero ya no comprendo, yo ¿amor? Jamás, soy alguien que corrompe las reglas ¿Por qué he de enamorarme?

(Sakura Pov's)

Miro a las chicas horrorizada, se para la música y bajo del escenario, subo rápidamente con las chicas, me siento y me tomo un jugo, miro a las chicas que están a mi lado y las miro con "no quiero hablar"

Sakura- siento que llaman, veo a Sasuke en unos sillones de más allá mirándome- Por aca

Oh lo siento Konan ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte, mientras mis amigas se sentaban

Bien, por cierto están divinas como siempre- dijo sonriendo

Gracias- respondimos las cuatro.

Bien Sakura, estuve meditando- dijo mirándome- creo que debes sacar tu disco

¿WTF?- quede mirando por esto me citaba, no comprendía, mis amigas me miraron felices, desvié la mirada hacia Sasuke quien tomaba su trago junto a sus amigos

Si, por esto te cite- dijo emocionada- ¿lo harás? Tienes una voz preciosa y que mejor que una princesa

Pero- dije, pero me retracte- acepto

Saku no lo puedo creer serás famosa- grito Ino- esto hay que celebrarlo, vengan chicas a buscar algo de beber

Yo vuelvo en seguida, iré a buscar unas cosas que se me quedaron en el baño- dijo- un labial- sonrió

Me quede sentada, así, sola, la gente pasaba a mi lado, pero yo estaba enajenada, pronto colocaron una canción romántica

"_El reloj de pared  
anunciando las 6:23.  
El pasado con sed,  
y el presente es un atleta sin pies…_

Lo que me faltaba para terminar, extrañaba su compañía, lo veía ahí, tan el, tan rbd, tan como lo odiaba y extrañaba su presencia junto a mi

_Ya son las 6:43  
y el cadáver del minuto que pasó.  
Me dice así se vive aquí te guste o no.  
y la nostalgia pone casa en mi cabeza.  
Y dan las 6 con 50…_

(Sasuke Pov's)

No sé, pero esta canción me volvió a dejar en los aires, mire a Sakura, estaba sentada sola, y yo, aquí, la extrañaba, no sé el porque, pero la necesitaba cerca de mí, aunque fuera un momento

_Quién te dijo que yo  
era el sueño que soñaste una vez.  
Quién dijo que tú  
voltearías mi futuro al revés._

Ya no sé que pensar, ni que decir, la observe, sus amigas volvieron junto a ella, era siempre así escondiéndose en aquellas sonrisas que sabía dar, odiaba su comportamiento, era tan...tan…tan así

_Ya son las 7:16,  
y el cadáver del minuto que pasó.  
Me dice tu estrategia te arruinó,  
no queda más que ir aprendiendo a vivir sólo,  
si te quedan agallas..._

Escucho con atención la letra, es que, quizás sí, la soledad va en mi, no lo soportaba, pero esta era mi vida, lo que me toco, forzosamente lo aprendí, solo, como siempre, talvez por eso la extrañaba, porque ella también lo sentía.

_La casa no es otra cosa,  
que un cementerio de historias,  
enterradas en fosas,  
que algunos llaman memorias._

_Minutos,  
como sal en la herida,  
se me pasa la vida  
gastando el reloj.  
Minutos,  
son la morgue del tiempo,  
cadáveres de momentos  
que no vuelven jamás._

_No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás…_

(Sakura Pov's)

Esta canción la amo- susurre y Konan me miro

¿Por qué?- me pregunto- sirve saber que es lo que te gusta

Porque es la verdad- mis amigas me observaron- extraño a alguien y deseo volver hacia atrás para tenerlo

Ya veo- dijo Konan- extrañas a alguien que ¿amas u odias?

Cierta pregunta me desconcertó, no comprendí, pero seguí oyendo la canción

_Como duele gastar  
el instante en el que tú ya no estás.  
Como cuesta luchar  
con las cosas que no vuelven más…_

Que odio- respondí sin más- es el odio más puro que puede existir…-decía, pero Konan me callo observando lo que yo observaba

Es un odio que a su vez es admiración, aquel odio que sientes que confunde todo- dijo para sonreírme- entiendo

_Ya son las 9:23  
y el cadáver del minuto que pasó,  
se burla de mis ganas de besar  
la foto que dejaste puesta en el buró.  
Mi soledad es tu venganza.  
El ministerio del tiempo  
puso sede en mi almohada,  
ahí te encuentro a momentos  
aunque no sirve de nada…_

(Sasuke Pov's)

Sasuke ¿crees que vengan?- pregunto Neji

Hmp no- respondí con mi tono monótono- están cambiando líder

¿Tu crees?- dice Juugo- ¿Por qué de hacerlo ahora?

No lo sé- respondí- mejor para nosotros

Esta canción es asquiante- dijo Karin a mi lado

No lo es- dije yo y Neji al mismo tiempo

Observe a Sakura quien hablaba con una chica peliazul, mientras le daba una sonrisa tenue, de pronto Neji me miro

_Minutos,  
como sal en la herida  
se me pasa la vida  
gastando el reloj.  
Minutos,  
son la morgue del tiempo,  
cadáveres de momentos  
que no vuelven jamás.  
No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás_…

Ven- me dijo parándose con su trago- ¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta?

Perdón- dije alzando una ceja- no me gusta- replique

¿Por qué no lo admites?- dijo mientras bebía

La odio- dije mirándola de reojo

_Minutos que se burlan de mi,  
minutos como furia del mar,  
minutos pasajeros de un tren que no va a ningún lugar,  
minutos como lluvia de sal,  
minutos como fuego en la piel,_

Si como no- dijo en son de burla- vamos Sasuke dímelo, te pareces al amigo de mi prima

¿Quién? ¿Naruto?- dije molesto, ante lo cual asintió- no seas imbecil Neji

Lo digo, porque no te das cuenta de lo que sientes- dijo mirándome, yo me aleje un poco y mire a la nada

_Minutos forasteros que vienen y se van sin decir,  
minutos que me duelen sin ti,  
minutos que no pagan pensión,  
minutos que al morir formarán el batallón del ayer,  
minutos que se roban la luz,  
minutos que me oxidan la fe,  
minutos inquilinos del tiempo mientras puedan durar,_

Tu no lo entiendes Neji, jamás sentirás lo que yo- dije en susurro- no es odio de aberración, es odio de admiración, un odio más allá del mal, un odio tan fuerte que te hace ser un imbecil- dije mirándolo- un odio que te hace ser absurdo

Comprendo- dijo mirándome confundido

_Minutos que disfrutan morir,  
minutos que no tienen lugar,  
minutos que se estrellan en mi... son kamikaces de dios_

(Sakura Pov's)

Odio…- susurro Ino- no comprendo, estoy confusa ¿Existe ese tipo de odio?

Claro- respondió Konan- es un odio más allá de todo

Un odio- dijo Hinata tratando de entender- un odio que te abraza en la calidad

Sí- respondí yo y Konan

Pero a veces ese odio es peligroso- dijo mirándome- ¿verdad Sakura?

¿Por qué?- pregunto Tenten

Porque hay veces que ese odio se comienza a extrañar- dije- en otras palabras comienzas a extrañar al otro.- dije y todas me miraron asintiendo.

(Sasuke Pov's)

No, no comprendes- dije- es un odio que te hace extrañar tanto al otro que comienzas a ver todo borroso y tratas de volver a tus recuerdos reviviendo momentos- dije mirándolo, para luego tomar mis cosas y marcharme diciendo un adiós.

**12-. ¿Enemiga o cómplice?**

(Sakura Pov's)

A la mañana siguiente, mientras tomo desayuno veo a mi hermano con mi uniforme, santo cielos ¿de que me perdí?

Sasori ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, pero mamá quien tomaba café me respondió

Oh cariño no te hemos dicho, tu hermano estará en tu escuela

Si, princesa ¿no es genial?- pregunto mi hermano con una dulce sonrisa

Claro- dije yo

Bien, decidí tomarme esto con calma y acepte maduramente la decisión, el porque no lo sé, Sasori lleva 17 años y jamás quiso estar en mi escuela, esto era raro, pero bueno, ya me enterare.

Salimos con dirección al colegio, en un completo y extraño silencio, siempre que estábamos juntos hablábamos, esto estaba mal, muy mal

Sakura- dijo seriamente mi hermano- adelántate, yo iré después

Pero…- dije, ante lo cual el me miro con detención

Vamos jamás llegas tarde- dijo- apúrate

Comencé a caminar, por dios, donde estaba mi hermano, camine hasta encontrarme con Naruto, mi fiel mejor amiga

Eh Sakura-chan- me dijo- ¿escuchaste la noticia?

¿Cuál?- dije perdida

Entrara una de las pandillas más conocidas al colegio- dijo mi amigo, mientras entrábamos al salón

Dios más chicos rbd- dije- no lo puedo creer ah por cierto Naruto, prepárate para verme molesta toda la clase

¿Por qué Sakura-chan?- pregunto, mientras dejaba mi bolso en mi puesto

Ese puesto- dije mostrando el puesto a mi lado- es de Sasuke

¿Te sentaras con ese teme?- dijo atónito- no lo puedo creer

No es que quiera- dije y me miro- seré su tutora, ya sabes como es rbd no le va muy bien- dije

(Sasori Pov's)

Mande a Sakura a la escuela, ya no existe ese Sasori tierno y dulce, aquel murió, si, desde el día en que jugaron conmigo murió, ya no más ese estupido pelirrojo que creía en cuentos, sueños, en la gente, no más, esta es mi oportunidad de que vean quien soy en verdad.

(Sasuke Pov's)

Llegue y me senté a un lado de mi nueva compañera de banco, Haruno Sakura, estaban en clases de Historia, con el profesor, observe a mi compañera, saque un cuaderno y trate de poner atención, pero mi mente solo estaba solo en una cosa, la nueva pandilla, el nuevo líder.

Sasuke- oí una voz- Sasuke ¡Sasuke!- grito Sakura

¿Qué?- dije observándola

Anota hombre o ¿quieres repetir otra vez?- dijo

Para eso estás tu Sakura- dije mirándola

Ah no eso si que no- dijo molesta- soy tu tutora, pero tu debes hacer cosas

Já y ¿para que están las tutoras?- pregunte

Para ayudarte- dijo

Ya, entonces no repetiré si me ayudas- dije

Pero si no haces caso ¿Cómo te ayudo idiota?- dijo

No me digas idiota terca- dije molesto

No me digas así rbd- dijo molesta

Así seguimos, sin darnos cuenta que todos nos miraban y el profesor nos estaba llamando la atención

¡Basta ustedes dos!- grito el profesor – vayan con Kakashi- ambos asentimos y salimos de la sala

¿Ves lo que haces?- pregunto molesta

¿Yo? Si tu partiste- dije

Agh eres imposible- dijo, mientras caminaba

Si, como no- dije

(Narro yo)

Así el pelinegro y la ojijade caminaban, ambos molestos, aunque para ser precisa era más la ojijade la más molesta, al pelinegro le causaba gracia verla así, aunque aún así el tenía su orgullo herido.

Caminaban hacia inspectoria, ya que según informantes Kakashi se encontraba allí, de pronto unos chicos salieron de allí, entre ellos un pelirrojo

Oh Sasuke que bueno encontrarte- hablo una voz, un pelirrojo con un tatuaje- veo que traes compañía

Oh Gaara veo que ya han llegado- hablo irónico el ojinegro

Si y con una grata sorpresa, te presente a nuestro líder- dijo mientras se acercaba un pelirrojo- Sasori Haruno

En ese momento el mundo callo para una pelirrosa, miro con asombro a su hermano, quien solo sonrió, aún así demostraba preocupación en sus ojos

Sa…sasori- murmuro Sakura

Oh veo que ya tienes novia- dijo un chico peliplateado, Kabuto

¿Qué?- dijo Sasori- ¿mi hermana con la pandilla contraria?

Tu hermana- dijeron al unísono su pandilla

Si, Sakura debemos hablar- dijo el pelirrojo serio- ven

Pero en ese instante la ojijade camino hacia Sasuke pegándose a su lado, en ese instante todos lo miraron sorprendida, hasta el mismo pelinegro

(Sakura Pov's)

No sé porque lo hice, en realidad sí, el que mis ojos observaban no era mi hermano, prefiero estar al lado de un rbd que de un hermano que no es mío

(Sakura Pov's)

Al darme cuenta de quien era mi contrabando no pude dejar de pensar que Sakura sería mi enemiga, pero al notar su actitud algo me dice que, estoy feliz, pero no lo demuestro, algo en mi interior quema, pero de alegría.

(Narro yo)

¿Qué haces Sakura? Ven aca- dijo el pelirrojo molesto al ver la actitud de su hermano

No- dijo la ojijade firmemente- te puedes marchar yo debo entrar aquí con Sasuke

Sakura ven aquí no puedes estar con el- dijo serio su hermano- me estarías traicionando

No Sasori- dijo firmemente- ¡y que te quede claro a ti y a tu grupillo de pacotilla!

¿Qué cosa?- dijo el mirándola fijamente

Para ti y para ellos- dijo apuntando a los otros- soy princesa y el- dijo apuntando a Sasuke- un león, ósea capitán del equipo de fútbol ¿captan?

Si, como digas- dijo Sasori molesto

Y sin más que decir Sakura siguió caminando seguida por Sasuke, quien estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica

- Sasuke- dijo la chica mirándolo- no creas que por esto te he dejado de odiar

- Lo sé- dijo el mirándola- aún así gracias

- Seré tu cómplice en esto- dijo la chica- ¿te parece? ¿Aceptas?

Y en ese instante el pelinegro no supo que contestar, todo era tan raro ¿odio? Acaso ese era el odio ¿amor u odio? Rondaba por su cabeza, pero no pudo más que pensar en su odio mutuo….

**13-¿Cómplices eternos?**

(Narro yo)

"_Te propongo_

_Que hagamos un trato_

_Un pacto que selle nuestro secreto_

Aquel pelinegro aún observaba a aquella pelirrosa quien lo miraba, ambos nuevamente caían en aquel abismo, en ese abismo que gritaba lo que querían oír, lo que querían sentir….amor.

El pelinegro aún seguía en trance, ¿cómplices?, acaso ella traicionaría a su hermano ¿por el?

Vamos Sasuke contesta ¿aceptas?- pregunto la ojijade sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Acepto- dijo el- princesa, seremos aliados- dijo burlonamente

Bien- respondió la chica- pero no preguntes motivos

Como quieras- dijo el indiferente

Aún así- dijo mirándolo- ¿esto será un secreto verdad?

Como quieras- respondió el- mejor sigamos hacia la biblioteca – dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba

Como te odio- susurro la pelirrosa mientras lo seguía

_Tú te callas y yo me callo también_

_Y que nadie se entere_

_Que lo nuestro es un hecho_

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia la biblioteca, ¿es que no se daban cuenta de lo mucho que se querían? ¿De cuanto se apreciaban? ¿De que con el solo hecho de mirarse ellos ya tenían algo?

_Pero a obscuras solitos los dos_

_Nos amemos una y otra vez_

_Nos quedemos al amanecer_

Al llegar a la gran biblioteca buscaron una mesa y se sentaron, sin decir palabra alguna, el ojinegro miraba de reojo a la chica quien se mordía y saboreaba sus labios, de pronto, Sasuke sintió la necesidad de saber el porque, porque lo apoyo a el y no a su hermano.

Sakura- murmuro en medio del silencio

¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella

¿Por qué…?- preguntaba, pero la chica no lo dejo continuar

No Sasuke, ya te lo dije- dijo ella ante su actitud

Por favor- dijo parándose de su silla y caminando hacia ella

_Te propongo que lo hagamos así_

_Para que no nos culpen de volvernos locos_

_Porque nadie se atreve a entender_

_Semejante cariño entre nosotros_

Ante tal acto la ojijade sintió su pecho acelerar…comenzaba a odiar más fuertemente a aquel chico…sí….porque hacia acelerar a su corazón de una forma que nunca fue capaz de sentir, el pelinegro se acerco y la agarro de la mano, haciendo que la ojijade se parara de su silla, la observo detenidamente, para posar su mano en la mejilla de esta

¿Qué….haces?- pregunto en un tono mínimo la pelirrosa sintiendo un golpe de frío en su cuerpo ante el contacto del chico

Shh… solo dímelo Sakura- dijo acariciando la mejilla y acercándose a su boca

_Y si supieran las cosas que tu_

_Me regalas en tu florecer_

_Ese aroma de hacerte mujer_

Poco a poco sus labios se rozaron, tanto se deseaban, que tan solo con aquel contacto su mundo se vio borroso, sus labios sabían a dulce, cosa que jamás le agrado al pelinegro, pero que, al parecer estaba aprendiendo a querer

_Y te propongo_

_Que lo pienses dos veces_

_Que te tomes tu tiempo_

_Que lo hagamos lento_

_Como Dios hizo al cielo_

_Para que sea perfecto_

Poco a poco el beso fue profundizado por el pelinegro, quien poco a poco tomo de la cintura a la chica atrayéndola hacia el, haciendo que ella, por su parte colocara los brazos tras su nuca, ambos lo deseaban, ambos lo querían, pero lo negaban, ya que se odiaban ¿no?, al ver que la respiración se separaron lentamente mirando sus ojos

¿Qué has hecho Sasuke?- pregunto ella confundida, ante no saber que decir el chico se acerco a su oído y susurro

Te odio- dijo en un susurro perfectamente sexy.

Ante tal acto, la pelirrosa lo tomo con ambas manos su rostro haciendo que una vez más su miradas se perdieran

_Si me pides que yo te haga mujer_

_Me pides que sea tu cómplice eterno_

_Tu verdugo de niña_

_Tu platónico amor_

Y de improvisto lo beso, sin más, sí, ¿Por qué lo hacia?, según ella por odio, según el, también, pero que equivocados estaban porque desde aquel beso ninguno de los dos olvidaría que son cómplices en todo momento, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier situación.

_Y si me pides que yo te haga mujer_

_Me pides que sea culpable de amarte_

_Tu verdugo de niña_

_Tu platónico amor_

_Tu cómplice eterno_

_Tu cómplice eterno"_

**14-. Duele verte (Naruto Pov's)**

"_Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas  
y le sobran argumentos  
duele verte anestesiada porque así se dio la cosa,  
porque así quiso tu suerte._

Y ahí la vi, como me dolió observarla con aquel tipejo ese, algo en mi corazón se partió, escondido detrás de los estantes comencé a llorar sin miedo, jamás pensé que ellos estuvieran juntos, acaso a eso le llaman odio.

No sabía que hacer como quise golpearlo y enfrentarme a su mirada asesina, dios es que, ya no aguantaba.

Como pude salí de la biblioteca y furioso me dirigí hacia el salón, al llegar todos me observaban, golpee mi mesa, que me importaban los otros, joder, en ese instante sonó el timbre y aún ella no volvía.

_Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes  
con la camiseta puesta para incluirme en tu futuro._

Unos minutos después salí a buscarla, tratando de no perder la calma, joder, no sé en que minuto me enamore solo sé que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, corrí por la escuela hasta verla ahí sentada junto a las chicas, con su sonrisa y su cabello que jugaba con el viento, ahí recordé aquel día en que nos hicimos amigos

**_Flash Black_**

Me encontraba solo sentado en el pasto, era mi primer año en esta escuela, era una ciudad totalmente desconocida para mí y para rematar aunque nací aquí viví mucho tiempo en Tokio y mi idioma aún no sonaba normal, todos me molestaban, yo no aguantaba las burlas y me quede ahí sentado todo el día

Naruto- oí una voz y al observarla solo bufe

¿Qué? ¿acaso te vienes a burlar?- pregunte molesto

Naruto…- susurro – no debes sentirte así- me dijo sentándose a mi lado

Lo dices porque eres una princesa y te respetan- dije mirándola a sus ojos verdes

No me juzgues Naruto, tu también podrías ser un león- dijo con su sonrisa

Si, como no- le dije irónico- como si me fueran aceptar

De eso me encargo yo- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego pararnos y caminar

Desde aquel día note lo hermosa que era, sus ojos, sonrisa, no era lo que algunos pensaban, era una buena persona.

Caminamos hasta llegar frente a los chicos populares, el equipo de fútbol, Sakura se acerco al capitán, un pelinegro de nombre Sai

Sai dale una oportunidad ¿quieres?- dijo molesta- en este colegio no se juzga así a la gente

Sakura dedícate a ser princesa- dijo molesto- yo me encargo de esto

Mira Sai- dijo molesta- te lo digo soy una princesa y sabes bien que me escuchan, si no ves la posibilidad de los nuevos te juro que hablare con el entrenador

Esta bien, tu ganas- dijo- eh tu tendrás una prueba hoy mismo

Así, desde aquel día entre al equipo, me convertí en un león, gracias a ella, luego de la noticia corrí hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente

Gracias- dije con una sonrisa- gracias Sakura-Chan

Jajaja no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa- Naruto-kun ¿Amigos?

Mejores amigos- dije mientras la levantaba por los aires, ante lo cual ella reía.

**_Fin Flash Black_**

Desde ese día, note lo hermosa, lo divina que era, desde aquel día se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, en todo momento estuvimos juntos, no dejaría que un pandillero me la ganara, además es la única que me valora, de verdad.

_Mientras yo te doy de día  
lo que él no cumple en las noches._

Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sakura mirándome, mientras me acercaba

Abrázame Sakura-chan- dije, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- por favor quédate conmigo

¿Qué sucede Naruto?- dijo preocupada

(Sasuke Pov's)

Estaba con mi pandilla, les comente lo sucedido con la pandilla contraria y a quien tendríamos de aliada, pero pronto note a Neji distraído

¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

Solo veo como ese tarado hace sufrir a mi prima- dijo mirando al pelirrubio

Oh ya veo- dijo Sugetsui

Gire a ver porque el escándalo y solo pude ver como aquel idiota abrazaba a Sakura, pero también observe como ella lo miraba con preocupación, algo creció en mi interior, tenía ganas de pegarle a tal imbecil, pero no, en cambio, mi pandilla y yo nos acercamos poco a poco a ellos.

(Hinata Pov's)

No puedo creerlo, el solo ve a mi amiga, no la culpo, es tan linda y desde el comienzo, desde que el llego se gano su corazón, inseparables, los mejores amigos, pero como duele ver a Naruto así, solo la observa a ella, para el, su mundo es ella.

(Naruto Pov's)

Note como Sasuke y su pandilla se acercaba a nosotros, tome a Sakura de la mano y nos fuimos al salón, necesitaba estar a solas con ella.

_Aquí esta tu clandestino  
pa' jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero  
pa' cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno…_

Naruto dime de una vez que sucede- dijo ya exaltada

Solo abrázame- dije y la abrace a mi pecho.

No sé, pero sentí la necesidad de abrazarla aún más, el tome de la cintura, mientras lágrimas caían de mis ojos, ella me observaba sorprendida, preocupada y confundida, poco a poco la empecé a acariciar su cara, observe sus ojos verde esmeralda, tan lindos

…_Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos  
habrá que compensar las caricias que caben en los huecos  
que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.  
Y es que tú ahora tienes dos, y a mi me dividen una…._

Mis lágrimas caían, jamás había llorado de tal forma, como me dolía el hecho de arriesgar todo, aunque sabía que esto estaba mal me acerque a sus labios

Na…Naruto- susurro sorprendida, pero no me importo y me acerque más

Sentí la puerta abrirse, pero no me importo, ella quiso alejarse, pero no la deje, no podía, no quería perderla.

Veo que eres una niñita- dijo una voz muy reconocida por mi, Sasuke

¿Qué haces aquí?- dije molesto, mientras soltaba a Sakura

Hmp, nada a ver como lloras- dijo, mientras se acercaba a nosotros

Sasuke- oí susurrar a Sakura

Sakura escúchame- dije, mientras me acercaba

…_Puede ser que un día de tantos nos quedemos sin futuro  
y tú sigas con tu teatro.  
Mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado  
de esos que por ser culpables  
son como agua en el desierto._

Naruto...tu- dijo media confundida

Te amo- dije, cosa que sorprendió tanto a ella como a el – más que a nada

Tu- dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke- confundes las cosas, somos amigos

¿Yo confundo las cosas?- pregunte- ¿y ustedes?- dije molestos

Hmp- respondió el acercándose a Sakura- ¿Nosotros que?- pregunto

Sakura te amo- dije- siempre lo he hecho y no confundo nada

_Tómame como al tequila,  
de un golpe y sin pensarlo.  
Que si alguien sale ganando eres tú, querida amiga  
aunque pienses lo contrario._

¡No!- grito ella- ¡date cuenta somos amigos no compliques las cosas! No confundas esto

¡Son ustedes quienes confunden todo!- grite- ¡son ustedes quienes se odian y se besan!

O/O Pe...pero ¿Qué cosas dices?- dijo ella mirando a Sasuke

Digo la verdad Sakura –dije, un poco más calmado- tu eres quien complica todo, has sido la única que ha estado conmigo y llega este- dije apuntando a Sasuke- y me obliga a confesarlo todo

¡No! Naruto eres un ciego- grito ella- no soy la única, yo no te amo, hay alguien más que siempre ha estado contigo

Sakura por favor- dije en tono de suplica- yo no estoy confundiendo todo, eres tu quien lo esta ¿desde cuando uno odia a alguien y lo besa? ¡dime!- grite

_Y es que tú ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una."_

Hmp dobe métete en tus asuntos- dijo, por primera vez el- lo que yo haga con ella es asunto de nosotros- dijo, mientras tomo a Sakura de la mano y salieron del salón, dejándome solo…

**15-. ¡Acéptalo de una vez! **

(Sakura Pov's)

"_Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubiera_

_Varios ya ganado, no_

_Me interesa tener novio, eso es historia_

_Ya lo se todo…._

Caminamos sin decir palabra alguna, íbamos de la mano, no sabía que decir o hacer, estaba confundida, Naruto, mi mejor amigo me quería, Sasuke estaba molesto lo sabía, dios ¿Qué me perdí en mi vida? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

Sakura- hablo una voz ronca, Sasuke- cuando te fuiste una peliazul te ha buscado, esta afuera

Oh gracias por decirme Sasuke- dije tratando de sonar tranquila

Hmp de nada- dijo- por cierto- dijo observándome, aun de la mano- no sabía que tu amigo te amara tanto

Yo…yo tampoco- susurre

Hmp, pobre- dijo indiferente

Si, eso creo- murmure

Así después de eso el silencio nos invadió nuevamente, al llegar al jardín vi a Konan

Sakura- dijo Konan saludándome con la mano- debemos hablar

Claro, vamos- dije soltando la fría y calida mano de Sasuke

Caminamos por el patio hasta llegar a un asiento cerca del casino, Konan se sentó y yo la seguí y me miro de forma extraña

Antes de hablar de tu disco- dijo seria- soy tu amiga, cuéntame

¿Qué cosa?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

Vamos Sakura- dijo en tono amenazante

Esta bien- dije resignada- es Naruto- susurre- me confeso que me ama- dije apenada

Oh ya veo- dijo- que pena para Hinata

Lo sé, esta cegado, porque yo siempre lo ayudo y defiendo- dije- pero sabes que no traicionaría a Hinata

Ni a tu corazón- susurro mirándome

_¿A quien crees que engañas? El es lo que tu _

_Más quieres, Ocultarlo tratas es _

_Hermoso lo que sientes _

Konan yo – dije pero Konan me detuvo

Esta bien, no hablaremos de esto- dijo con una sonrisa- he venido para que escribas una canción hoy

¿Qué? ¿ahora?- pregunte- pero y ¿las clases?

No te preocupes ya resolví eso- dijo, mientras el timbre empezaba a sonar- vamos a la biblioteca

Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca y nos sentamos, Konan me observo

Bien- dijo- piensa en lo que sientes, será fácil- dijo

Bien- respondí- no te aseguro nada

OK- dijo ella- yo llamare a alguien y vuelvo.

Se paro dejándome sola, no sabía de que escribir, joder, estaba muy confundida aún, comencé a pensar sobre lo ocurrido con Naruto, lo ocurrido con Sasuke, recuerdos venían a mi mente.

Poco a poco recuerdos de Sasuke vinieron a mi mente, y el lápiz se deslizo por la hoja, sin darme cuenta mi canción salía a flote.

(Konan Pov's)

Deje a Sakura escribiendo su canción, si no me equivoco la hará pensando en el, oh dios, yo era igual a ella, también con un Uchiha, solo espero que se atreva y no lo pierda como yo…

(Sakura Pov's)

Luego de unos minutos termine mi canción, Konan que ya se encontraba allí la leyó

"Poco a poco te metiste en mi vida,

Alumbrando como antorcha encendida,

Como flecha te clavaste en mi carne,

Te volviste imprescindible como el aire.

Te acercaste con sonrisa inocente,

Como niño que precisa algo urgente,

Hoy tu nombre esta grabado en mi pecho,

Con la marca de tu boca caramelo.

Vives aquí, aquí en mis sueños,

Tomas de mí, lo que tú quieres,

Soy para ti, sin condición,

Estás anclado,

Anclado en mi corazón

Al igual que al chocolate caliente,

Sorbo a sorbo voy bebiéndote siempre,

Reconozco que tú me vuelves loca,

Y que pierdo el horizonte si me tocas.

Te acercaste con sonrisa inocente,

Como niño que precisa algo urgente,

Hoy tu nombre esta grabado en mi pecho,

Con la marca de tu boca caramelo.

Vives aquí, aquí en mis sueños,

Tomas de mí, lo que tú quieres,

Soy para ti, sin condición,

Estás anclado,

Anclado en mi corazón"

Luego de mirarme unos minutos me dice

Perfecta- dijo- este será tu primer single

¿De verdad?- pregunte, sorprendida

Claro- dijo- debemos grabarla, yo te avisare, pero por ahora dime ¿en que te inspiraste?

No lo sé- respondí, mentí

_No lo disimules, piensa vamos donde esta _

_Tu corazón_

Vamos Sakura soy tu amiga- dijo- dímelo, por favor

Que cosa te puedo decir, no sé solo salió y ya- dije

¡Joder Sakura! Te conozco- dijo un poco exaltada

_No van a oír, que lo diga, no, no _

_(Tu sueño es no lo niegues uoh)_

_Jamás lo haré no hablare de mi _

_Amor _

Konan, no pensé en nadie ¿bien?- dije tranquilamente

Sakura Haruno- dijo seria- admítelo de una vez

¿Admitir que?- pregunte

¡Que te gusta Sasuke!- dijo sorprendida

¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida

_Creí ya haber aprendido, siempre el inicio es _

_Hermoso, mi mente dice ten cuidado, _

_Porque no todo es maravilloso _

Sí acéptalo Sakura- dijo mi amiga- es natural

¿Natural que?- pregunte- ¿Crees que me gusta el rbd?

Por dios Sakura- dijo Konan- te vi, los vi de la mano, te brillan los ojos si lo nombro

_No lo aceptaremos, tú lo quieres y lo extrañas _

_No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas _

Konan estas loca, por dios- dije – no me gusta, lo odio

¿Lo odias?- pregunte- no sé como lo odias, si lo amas- dijo

Konan, por dios- dije- Sasuke no me gusta

No, Sakura, no te gustas LO AMAS- dijo- acéptalo de una vez

_Tienes que admitirlo, tienes que hacerlo _

_Muy enamorada estas _

Que no Konan- dije- ¿Cómo voy a amar a un rbd, idiota, tonto, engreído?

Esto será más difícil- dijo en murmullo

No me niego a tus dichos- dije molesta

_No van a oír, que lo diga, no, no _

_(Ya viste que tu sonrisa es de amor)_

_No insistan más no diré que es _

_Amor _

Sakura no lo pierdas- dijo- no seas estupida, amiga escúchame

¿Quieres que escuche idioteces?- pregunte

Amiga, por dios- dijo – no lo pierdas, no pierdas a Sasuke

Konan…- susurre

Por favor Sakura- dijo- si no lo amaras ¿le hubieses escrito la canción?

_(Quieras o no el amor te toco)_

_No pidan más, que no lo diré_

_No harán jamás que lo diga_

Yo… - dije en un murmullo, ¿enamorarme de Sasuke? Es imposible- le odio

Escúchame, te entiendo- dijo- pero no lo pierdas por tu orgullo Sakura, no hagas como yo, no pierdas a Sasuke

Konan, comprende nos odiamos- dije- eso no es amor

Lo mismo dije yo alguna vez con Uchiha Itachi- dijo, ante eso me sorprendí- deje que mi orgullo me cegara y perdí al que supuestamente odiaba

Konan…- susurre- lo mío es diferente

¡No!- grito- por eso se y te supe explicar lo que es el odio puro, pero Sakura, tu odio puro u orgullo harán que lo pierdas- dijo- me marcho, relee la canción y date cuenta Saku- dijo y sin más se marcho

_Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor_

Releí la letra que escribí… ¿acaso me enamore de Uchiha Sasuke? Mi mente me dice imposible, pero algo hace latir más fuerte mi corazón…talvez puedo ver como somos de amigos ¿no?

_Nadie sabrá…._

_No hablare de mí _

_Amor"…._

**16-. Amistades & traiciones **

(Naruto Pov's)

El día paso, Sakura me ignoro en todo momento, Sasuke solo me veía con una sonrisa de superioridad, agh como le odiaba.

Por la tarde me quede al entrenamiento de fútbol, Sasuke me observaba con arrogancia, mientras practicábamos como realizar goles de mejor forma

Bien- dijo el capitán- Uzumaki serás arquero

¿Qué?- pregunte irritado- Yo soy arquero, tu eres arquero capitán

Pues haremos un cambio.- dijo el- Neji tu también serás delantero

¿Quieres que tu pandilla sea famosa?- pregunte molesto

Hmp, no me hables así- dijo- Si no te gusta, te vas

Bien- dije- me marcho

Me marche a camarines y me cambie, era mejor visitar a Sakura, debía hablar con ella, aclarar todo.

Llegue a su depto, toque el timbre y me abrió ella, totalmente sorprendida

Sakura-Chan…-susurre- ¿Puedo pasar?

Si claro- murmuro dándome paso

Sakura….yo….- dije nervioso- perdóname

¿Por qué debo perdonarte Naruto?- pregunto ella confusa

Tu sabes- dije- lo que dije es verdad, Te Amo

Naruto por favor…- susurro apenada

No Sakura, por favor escúchame- dije mirando sus ojos- eso es lo que siento, pero no quiero perder tu amistad ¿Me disculpas?

(Sakura Pov's)

No me lo puedo creer, no quiero perder a Naruto, es mi mejor amigo, lo correcto será olvidar todo y no perderlo

Esta bien- respondo dándole una sonrisa

Gracias- dice, mientras me abraza.

(Sasori Pov's)

Lo he escuchado todo, Naruto ama a la "princesita", aunque siempre lo supe hoy sirve de mucho. Naruto podrá ser mi aliado, no se resistirá, debe odiar a Sasuke por quitarle lo que el más ama

(Naruto Pov's)

Bien Saku- dije- antes de irme pasare al baño

Okay, pasa- dijo ella- estaré aquí viendo televisión

Me dirijo al baño, cuando Sasori sale de su cuarto y me llama, ambos entramos a su cuarto

Naruto- dijo mirándome serio- ¿Amas a Sakura?- pregunto

O/O Yo…- dije nervioso- Si Sasori, amo a tu hermana

Bien, creo que eres mejor que Uchiha- dijo- te propongo algo

¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

Únete a mi pandilla- dijo- se el enemigo literal de Sasuke

Acepto- dije sin mucha meditación

Bien, mañana en la entrada a las 8 y no te arregles tanto- dijo

Claro- respondí

Me marche del depto de Sakura, pensando en el trato, lo hago por ella, porque me vea, no me daré por vencido, como dice Luís fonsi, yo quiero un mundo con ella….diablos deja de pensar en la estupida canción, bien, como decía todo esto es por su amor.

(Sakura Pov's)

A la mañana siguiente, mientras me vestía y me colocaba mi collar de princesa, pensaba sumida en ideas, lo tenía decidido, Sasuke Uchiha sería mi amigo, talvez pueda ver de verdad que siento.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al living, ahí estaba mamá bebiendo su café

Cariño tu hermano se ha ido- dijo mamá

Bien, no hay problema- dije-me voy sola

Cuídate ¿si?- dijo ella- por cierto esta noche con tu padre llegaremos tarde, pero necesito hablar contigo

Esta bien mamá, adiós- dije saliendo de casa- te cuidas

Durante el camino solo pensaba en lo dicho por mamá de ¿que querrá hablar?, aunque no lo tenía claro, presentía que era de Sasori, si solo supiera en que pasos esta, de pronto recordé algo… ¿Cómo le diría al chico rbd que quería ser su amiga?

Al llegar a la escuela busque a Sasuke, al encontrarlo lo vi con esa pelirroja de zorra que tiene, la mire con repudio y me acerque

¿Qué haces aquí pelos de chicle?- pregunto

Nada que te importe Zorra- dije mirándola, era una verdadera batalla- ¿Sasuke podemos hablar?

No te irás con esta Sasuke-kun ¿verdad?- pregunto la zorrita

Hmp, Karin déjanos solos- dijo el

¡Que!- grito ella

¿No has escuchado?- dije con sorna- vete

La pelirroja se fue hecha una fiera, bien, ahora ¿Qué demonios decía? Y ¿si decia no?, porque nunca pienso bien antes de ser tan impulsiva.

¿Qué quieres decirme Sakura?- dijo el, acercándose a mi- ¿Acaso admites que me amas?

De pronto mi mundo callo a pedazos ¿Qué? Por dios no, ósea ¿Cómo le decía eso?

Bien se que sonara raro….pero- dije un tanto nerviosa- ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- dije, cosa que lo sorprendió

¿Quieres ser amigo de un chico rbd como yo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

Aja- respondí irritada….¿amarlo? por dios Konan estaba loca

Esta bien Sa-ku-ra- dijo acercándose a mi

En ese instante tanto yo, como el distinguimos a la pandilla contraria entrar, pero entre ellos note a Naruto, no me lo podía creer, estaba guapísimo, con su camisa desabrochada, su corbata suelta y su pelo rebelde… ¿acaso ese era Naruto?

Naruto- susurre, ante lo cual Sasuke me observo molesto

No te atrevas Sakura- dijo en tono amenazante- el es un traidor

¿Traidor? ¿Acaso Naruto me había traicionado?, estaba con Sasori, con mi hermano, aquel que me dio la espalda, ¿me amaba? ¿Me quería hacer daño?, Traidor…Traidor….esa palabra resonaba en mi mente

Sakura- Chan- dijo Naruto mirándome, mientras otros susurraban princesa

Traidor- dije mirándolo

¿El traidor?- dijo Sasori acercándose- no querida…tu eres la traidora me has dado vuelta la espalda Sakura

Yo...- susurre, Sasuke solo miraba con odio, sentí como se acerco a mi oído

Si te amara como dice no estaría con tu hermano, no estaría allí para derribarme- susurro- soy tu amigo, solo lo hace para verme caer

Sasuke- murmure, mire a Naruto- ¡Me has traicionado!- grite

Sakura Yo…- dijo Naruto- es solo que

Es solo que nada, tu ya has elegido el bando en el que estas y yo he elegido el mió- dije

¿Quiere decir que…?- dijo Sasori mirándome

Si, estoy con Sasuke y jamás lo traicionare- dije firmemente, cosa que a muchos les sorprendió

**17-. Sorpresas intensas **

(Naruto Pov's)

"_Yo era feliz contigo, vida mía_

_Tú eras principio y fin de mi alegría_

_Yo te creía fiel como la luna_

_Que acude a protegernos cada día._

No me lo creía Sakura apoya a Sasuke, ¡mierda! ¿Acaso no me ve?, yo estuve allí cuando necesito un pañuelo de lagrimas, yo la ayude en sus problemas, yo…. ¡maldición! Yo estuve allí siempre, no el y ahora me acusa de traición

Sakura- la observe- no puede ser – murmure- ¡no puede ser maldita sea!

Naruto cálmate- dijo Sasori observándome- veo que la princesita ha elegido

¡Sakura!- grite golpeando la pared, Sasuke me miraba cínicamente- ¡Dime que esto no es cierto!

Lo siento Naruto- dijo ella seria- mi decisión esta tomada

…_Todo se derrumbó dentro de mí, dentro de mí_

_Hasta mi aliento ya me sabe a hiel, me sabe a hiel_

_Mira mi cuerpo como se quiebra_

_Mira mis lágrimas como no cesan por ti"…_

¡Joder! ¡¿Sabes porque hice todo esto?- pregunte molesto, ella negó con la cabeza- por ti, siempre todo lo que hago es por ti

Na…naruto- murmuro

¡¿Quién estuvo ahí contigo? ¿Quién da la vida por ti? ¿Quién te ha defendido del imbecil aquel?- pregunte colérico- Yo, siempre he sido yo

Naruto de verdad te agradezco- dijo ella- pero...

¿Pero que?- dije molesto- ¿Sabes? vete a la mierda- dije marchándome

Y ahí estaba yo caminando, pensando, la pandilla me siguió, ¡joder! ¿De verdad le dije eso?, esto era una verdadera sorpresa, pero no podía, aunque me cueste la vida Sakura será mía, no hay mujer alguna que pueda quitarme este maldito amor por ella.

Han tocado el timbre y me dirijo al salón, serio, impenetrable, ya no soy el Naruto que conocían, no, aquel murió el día en que Sakura Haruno me acuso de traición.

(Sakura Pov's)

Estaba en shock, Naruto, esto si era una sorpresa, jamás pensé que el me mandara a la mierda, mi vida vueltas y vueltas, siempre soñé con que Naruto y yo seriamos los mejores amigos por siempre. De pronto algo me hace volver a la realidad, Sasuke.

Gracias Sakura- susurro en mi oído, para luego marcharse

Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, había defendido a Sasuke, lo defendí como nunca he defendido a nadie, ni a mi misma, debo ser fuerte, pero no aguanto, una lagrima roda por mi cara y me hecho a correr al baño.

¿Sakura estas aquí?- pregunto Ino, yo estaba encerrada en uno de los baños llorando

Si- susurre mientras sollozaba

Vamos Sakura ¿Qué ha pasado? El profesor esta preocupado- dijo ella- sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Ino no me siento bien- dije abriendo la puerta, tirándome en cima de ella

¿Qué sucede amiga?- pregunto al corresponder mi abrazo

Creo…Ino- dije y ella me miro – creo que me he _enamorado_

¿Qué?- pregunto ella- lo sabía- murmuro

Si Ino, ¿te acuerdas la canción que escribí hace un tiempo?- ella asintió- creo que es el momento de dedicarle Inevitable a alguien- dije mirándola fijamente, mientras aún algunas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

¿A Sasuke?- pregunto ella

_A Sasuke_- confirme yo- me enamore del chico rbd …Ino

"_Hoy, quiero, gritarlo_

_No sobran las palabras_

_Hoy, llego, el tiempo_

_De liberar mis sentimientos_

Entonces recordé mi canción, escrita hace algún tiempo, me enamore, no sé cuando ni como, pero me enamore de el.

Sakura eso esta bien- dijo ella- no debes estar así

Si, si debo- dije- por que también lo odio- dije mirándola- odio que me haga sentir así

Sakura…- susurro- hay un dicho que dice "Mientras más quieres alguien más es el odio que puedes llegar a sentir"

_Arma letal_

_Te quiero amar_

_Complicidad esta noche_

_Déjame entrar_

_Sin preguntar_

_Ser tu mitad esta noche_

No lo podía creer, lo aceptaba, me enamore como idiota del chico rbd, como una estupida, solo con tenerlo cerca sentía como la piel se me quemaba, con solo sentir sus ojos clavados en mi, mi cuerpo sentía desfallecer, lo amaba, como nunca ame a nadie.

_Es que no enamorarme_

_De ti es inevitable_

_Quiero pero no puedo_

_Resistir este sentimiento_

_Solo pienso en dibujar_

_Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo_

_Es que no enamorarme_

_De ti es inevitable"…._

Mire a Ino quien secaba mis lagrimas y me arreglaba el cabello, ¿Cómo mierda llegue a esto?, ¿Cómo me enamore de quien más odio?

Bien- dijo ella sacándome de mi mundo- ¿esta lista princesa?

Lista ¿para?- pregunte

Para decirle a Sasuke lo que sientes- dijo- vamos Saku, sé que siente lo mismo

Yo ….- dije en un murmullo- no creo que sea lo correcto

Sakura Haruno no me decepciones- dijo seria- eres una princesa podrás con esto

Tienes razón- dije yo- vamos

Ambas salimos del baño y nos dirigimos al Salón de clases, al llegar todos estaban parados, el profesor había salido, mire a Sasuke y Naruto, Sasuke solo me miro y Naruto desvió su mirada.

(Sasori Pov's)

"_Cuantas veces me he caído a lo largo de esta vida_

_Y he aprendido a levantarme en esa eterna caída,_

_Que las penas no se olvidan ni con porros ni bebidas,_

_Game Over puedes jugar bien y perder la partida,_

_Por arriesgarte ni te imaginas_

_Los colegas que llegan a traicionarte,_

_Cuantas preguntas más solo debes solucionarte,_

_Cuantas penas llegaran a ahogarte,_

_Cuantas bellas damas consiguieron conquistarte._

Después de un largo día llego a casa, mamá se encuentra en el cuarto con Sakura, paso y la saludo, mirando con odio a mi hermana.

Cuando cierro la puerta escucho mi nombre, me quedo en la puerta escuchando

Saku cariño ¿Qué sucede con tu hermano?- pregunto

No lo sé- murmuro ella- tengo tanta pena madre

¿Por qué?- pregunto mi mamá- ¿acaso han discutido?

No mamá- dijo ella- es solo que al el ya no le importo

_Cuando algo no sea justo no puedes guardar silencio,_

_Tú sabes que algo falta para llenar el vacío_

_Debes seguir bien firme en línea recta ese camino_

_Jamás debes hundirte lucha y sigue pero erguido…._

Como no cariño- dijo mi madre, abrí un poco la puerta para ver- Eres su princesa, desde pequeño te cuida con la vida

Eso es mentira, madre- dijo ella abrazándola

En ese momento, no quise seguir escuchando, no, no pude seguir escuchando, ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas con mi hermana? ¿En que momento? Si yo la adoro con mi vida, pero me siento traicionado, no puedo confiar en nadie, todos me traicionan, nadie me ve, nadie observa mi dolor.

Joder- grito y golpeo mi muralla

Sasori, hijo ¿puedo pasar?- dice mi madre abriendo la puerta

Si claro- dije- ¿Qué sucede?

Eso te pregunto a ti ¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?- pregunto preocupada- ya ni se les ve juntos

…_Porque la vida da palos solo debes aceptarlos,_

_En mis ojos solo queda ya odio y un puro rencor,_

_Porque no sabes el dolor que se siente al perderlo todo._

Nada, madre- respondí

No vengas con eso Sasori, te conozco- dijo ella molesta

Es solo que…- dije mirando una fotografía de Sakura junto a mi, el verano pasado- Ya no la soporto

Hijo…- susurro mi madre- es tu hermana

Si, pero no la quiero, no la soporto- dije y mi madre observo la puerta, allí estaba ella parada en la puerta mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Sakura- murmure

Hijo no puedo creer lo que dices ¿Ves como tienes a tu hermana?- pregunto- iré por un vaso de agua

Mama se marcho y yo tome a Sakura de las muñecas, haciendo que entrara y cerrando la puerta

Sasori ¿acaso me odias?- pregunto

La verdad…si- dije sin remordimientos

¿Sasori que te esta pasando?- pregunto ella exaltada

Nada- respondí indiferente- ¿te sientes mal porque ya no todo gira en torno a ti verdad?- pregunte acido

Sasori…- dijo sorprendida

Es hora de preocuparme de mi vida- dije mirándola

Ella camino hacia mi velador, tomo una bolsa y la abrió quedando sorprendida

¿Consumes drogas?- pregunto- ¿por eso estas así?

Si ¿y que?- dije- también vendo- dije

Sasori ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?- pregunto

Matarlo- respondí- ahora vete y ni se te ocurra decirle a mamá.

…_Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,_

_Cosas del día a día hay penas pero también glorias,_

_Días en los que vuelas días que te caes en fosas,_

_En el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas"_

(Sakura Pov's)

Me dirigí a mi cuarto….Sasori, no lo podía creer, ¿Qué he hecho?, quiero a mi hermano, aquel que me protegía, cuidaba y quería.

Me entro a duchar, me arreglo el cabello, me coloco un vestido blanco, unas sandalias negras, con un poleron del mismo tono, tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero con un poco de maquillaje todo será borrado, voy donde mi madre

Mamá saldré un rato- dije

Esta bien, ve- dice con una voz preocupada- llega temprano, recuerda que con tu padre saldremos

Si- dije y Salí

Camine por las calles, respirando tranquila, estaba confusa, muchas cosas pasan tan solo en un día, pero por ahora hablare con Sasuke, joder y ¿Dónde lo busco?

Ya sé, la plaza Victoria, siempre está allí, camino hasta llegar, como dije ahí esta

Sasuke- dije mientras me acerco

Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto

"_Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,_

_Están pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una._

_Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,_

_Que es mucho mas fuerte que una amistad lo que les une._

Sasuke, debo hablar contigo- dije seria

¿Qué sucede Sakura?- dijo con el mismo tono

Sasuke…yo…- dije nerviosa- yo …

Tu…tu… ¿tu que?- dijo el mirándome

_Y se puede ver a quilómetros si te fijas,_

_La vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,_

_Y yo llegue hasta a ti sin ni siquiera buscarte,_

_Solo con conocerme a mí podía retratarte._

**Te amo**- dije sin más y el me miro sorprendido

¿Qué has dicho Sakura?- pregunto el

**Te amo**, _te odio_, pero **te amo**- dije, un poco complicado, pero lo dije, luego lo mire y lo bese

(Sasuke Pov's)

_A ti, como un dulce sabor salado,_

_Soy un amargado exacto cuando estoy a tu lado,_

_Miraba tu melena dorada con cara de idiota,_

_Te di mi corazón y sus instrucciones en una nota,_

_De papel, quiero ser aquel que te hubiera,_

_Si supieras algún día lo que siento,_

_Si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,_

_En vez de en el espejo no conocerías jamás el complejo…_

Reforcé su beso, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, la bese con más intensidad, como la odiaba, una sonrisa arrogante salio entre el beso, esto si que era una sorpresa.

…_Son imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocan al juntarse,_

_Debe ser necesidad la debilidad del uno por el otro,_

_El amor y el odio de los dos pudieron arreglar sus corazones rotos._

Poco a poco nos separamos, en ese instante me miro esperando una respuesta, pero yo no soy lo que ella espera, mi orgullo mi arrogancia me ganan

(Sakura Pov's)

Sakura- dice mi nombre- yo no puedo, yo no te amo- dice sin más

Sasuke- murmure, lo arriesgue todo sabiendo las consecuencias

Lo siento Sakura- dijo el, mirándome indiferente, como siempre

¿Sabes algo Sasuke?- dije, mi arrogancia, orgullo y corazón lastimado salieron a flote- olvida todo lo dicho

Sakura- murmuro el- ¿Seguirás siendo mi aliada? – pregunto como si nada

Si- dije seria- seguiré siendo tu aliada, pero olvida todo lo dicho- dije dándome la vuelta y marchándome, mientras que sentía que otra vez mi alma dolía.

(Sasuke Pov's)

¡Maldición! Como me cuesta asumir esta mierda, pero…no sé lo que siento, la odio, la odio, odio verla así, odio que me haya dicho te amo, odio no haberle dicho yo también, la odio, odio escuchar "olvida todo lo dicho", ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo olvido? , es mejor volver a casa.

…_Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,_

_Allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,_

_Yo se que es así, no espero que me creas,_

_Busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tú lo seas"_

(Hinata Pov's)

"_Te quiero de aquí a Marte,_

_Amarte duele tanto que no se que hacer_

_Si verte en el aparador, tocarte y quererte_

_Amarte duele…._

Estoy en casa, llorando, no puedo más mi corazón va a explotar, ¿Dónde ha quedado el Naruto que yo amo?, ¡joder! Si solo fuera más valiente y le dijera que lo amo como a nadie, no puedo seguir viéndolo como si nada pasara.

_Y amarte duele_

_Quiero llevarte a Marte y quererte_

_Si el mundo no conspira_

_No se puede, el amor_

_Quiero llevarte a Marte y quererte…_

¿Cómo no te das cuenta que eres lo más importante en mi vida? ¿Cómo no ves que te amo con mi vida? Naruto…

Siento el timbre sonar, sube Neji y me observa

Hinata es Tenten- dijo el, hoy se quedaba junto conmigo y mi padre

No quiero ver a nadie- susurre

Vamos Hinata, tus amigas están muy preocupadas- dijo sentándose a mi lado

Neji…- susurre- me quiero ir de la escuela

¿Qué?- pregunto el- ¿estas segura?

Segurísima, dile a Tenten que yo la llamare- dije- no quiero ver a nadie

Esta bien- susurro, para salir del cuarto

Y todo esto por ti Naruto-kun, no sabes cuanto te amo, cuanto te necesito, cuanto daría por ti.

…_Y amarte duele_

_Y amarte duelelele_

_Mmbarara, mbararara, mbarara_

_Y amarte duele_

_Y amarte duele"_

(Neji Pov's)

Baje las escaleras y allí estaba ella, tan bella como el primer día que la vi, Tenten, me miro y sonrió

No quiso bajar- dije mirándola- esta destruida

Creo que Hinata no recuerda las reglas de princesa- dijo ella- creo que debemos juntarnos

Quizás es lo mejor- dije yo- dijo que llamara

Bien, gracias- dijo la vuelta para marcharse

En ese instante sentí la necesidad de retenerla y mirarla a sus ojos color chocolates, y así lo hice

O/O ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella

Eres hermosa- susurre-

Amm gracias Neji, pero- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos

¿Tenten saldrías conmigo?- pregunte

Yo…Neji- dijo nerviosa- vengo de otro país, otra cultura

¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte con una ceja alzada

Yo…bueno estoy comprometida- dijo mirándome

O.O ¿Qué?- pregunte

Si…- dijo soltándose- lo siento, adiós

Y ahí me quede como un tarado….

(Sasuke Pov's)

Llegue a mi casa, ¡joder! Yo era un Tarado con mayúscula, idiota, idiota, idiota, eso soy, un idiota.

Me senté en el living a ver televisión, interrumpieron mi programa por un extra y ahí estaba diciendo la periodista

"Ha llegado el famoso empresario Fugaku Uchiha a Valparaíso, porque según informaciones preliminares colocara una empresa aquí, siendo él, el administrador principal"

Entonces una frase se me quedo grabada en mi mente Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha, el era mi padre, lo vi en fotografías, además cuando nos abandono no era muy pequeño.

No puede ser- murmure

**esta noche se mía…**

(Narro yo)

"_El hijo del Capitán Trueno_

_Nunca fue un hijo digno del padre_

_Salió poeta y no una fiera_

_Hijo de su madre_

Sasuke solo repetía esa frase en su cabeza

"Uchiha"

"Uchiha"

Su padre estaba aquí y el ¿no haría nada? Eso estaba por verse, observo la hora en el reloj, 21:00 hrs., aún era temprano, no podía dejarlo así, no, sabía en que hotel estaría, por tanto no sería tan difícil de ubicar.

Sasuke- escucho a su madre decir- ¿que sucede?

Nada- murmuro el moreno- saldré, no me esperes

Así el chico tomo su abrigo y salio de casa sin decir nada, dejando a su madre con las palabras en la boca ¿pero quien se creía ese mocoso para hablarle así? ¿Desde cuando había cambiado tanto su hijo?, de pronto la mujer observo la televisión y comprendió todo

Fugaku- susurro ella sin poderlo creer- dios mío Sasuke ¿Qué irás a hacer?- se pregunto en voz alta

Y no le quedaba nada más que esperar, mal que mal el tenia derecho de verlo, de hablar con el y quizás recuperarlo.

XxXxXxXx

En el hotel se encontraba Fugaku Uchiha, el gran empresario en una cena de negocios, con quien nunca espero ver tan grande y fuerte, su propio hijo, Itachi Uchiha.

¿Entonces a que ha venido señor?- preguntaba un chico pelinegro, de unos 21 años con el pelo amarrado en una coleta

A buscar a mis hijos- dijo el seriamente, cosa que sorprendió a su acompañante, pero su plan no era precisamente muy bueno

No ve que los ha perdido ya hace mucho- dijo Itachi, mientras tomaba su copa de vino

Si, pero por lo que se Sasuke no esta muy bien que digamos- dijo el mayor haciendo que Itachi lo viera en un instante- si llevara juicio a Mikoto perdería

No hable de Sasuke si no sabe- dijo el chico molesto- usted no tiene idea de nada

¿Por quien me tomas?- dijo el- soy un ganador, por esa razón me aleje de tu madre, una perdedora- dijo tomando su vino- pero veo que ahora es muy reconocida

Hmp por supuesto que sí- dijo el chico incomodo, las cosas con su madre estaban muy tensas

Al igual que tu hermano- dijo colocándose serio el mayor de los Uchihas- Mira que ser pandillero , un Uchiha pandillero

_El hijo del Capitán Trueno_

_No quiso nunca ser marinero_

_No se embarcaba en aventuras_

_Levantaba dudas_

Usted no sabe nada- dijo Itachi sin perder la calma- no juzgue, así no lo recuperara muy fácil

Hmp, eso esta por verse Itachi, el no será un pandillero, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Fugaku

¿Qué hará?- pegunto el chico ante lo cual su padre coloco una sonrisa maligna, Itachi entonces comprendió, el sería capaz de todo por tener a Sasuke siendo un Uchiha "digno"

XxXxXxXx

_El hijo del Capitán Trueno_

_Tenía algo que le hacía distinto_

_Distinto como cada quien es_

_De lo nunca visto"…_

Sasuke corría en dirección al hotel, pero no fue necesario entrar, porque en el momento de llegar observo a quien lo traicionaba, su hermano, sangre de su sangre, que, estaba allí en una mesa con aquel hombre que lo abandono, tomando una copa de vino y dándose la mana, no lo podía creer.

El ojinegro no supo que hacer, estaba su hermano allí, con aquel quien decía llamarse padre, confuso salio corriendo en busca de tranquilidad, se dirigió a la playa más cercana, pensar, reflexionar, ¡joder! ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

(Sasuke Pov's)

Me senté en la arena, mientras el viento jugaba con mi pelo y las olas explotaban en la rocas, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, no tenía a nadie, siempre confié en Itachi, claro, empresario famoso, el no perdería la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

(Itachi Pov's)

Salí del hotel, no dejaría que le hicieran algo a mi hermano, menos el, por eso era más bueno tenerlo cerca, de mi lado, estando a su lado, creyendo que lo apoyo, será más difícil que le haga daño a Sasuke.

(Narro yo)

Se encontraba una pelirrosa en su depto sola, viendo una película, su hermano había salido, sus padres estaban en Santiago, estaba triste, con el corazón destrozado, miraba atentamente la película, cuando sintió el timbre, se acerco a la puerta abriéndola, sorprendiéndose al ver quien la esperaba

Sakura- susurro una enronquecida voz- Por favor esta noche no me dejes solo- dijo haciendo sorprender a la pelirrosa

Sasuke- murmuro la chica

Por favor – dijo el- esta noche se **mía**…- dijo con voz quebrada

La pelirrosa dejo entrar al chico, poco a poco el se acerco a ella mirándola fijamente expresando todo, tan solo con eso, ambos hipnotizados se acercaron poco a poco a los labios del otro y con desesperación se besaron

El moreno por fin sintió que todo el **odio **que sentía por ella se transformaba en _**Amor**_, aún la besaba con exaspero, quería sentirla _suya, _aunque fuera un sueño, la necesitaba, necesitaba fundirse en ella.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar de los carnosos labios de la chica a su alargado cuello con olor a cerezos, besando cada rincón, haciendo que la pelirrosa sacara pequeños gemidos combinados con suspiros, cosa que hizo que se excitara más, entre besos Sasuke dirigió a la chica a su cuarto.

Allí el ojinegro comenzó a bajar los tirantes del vestido, besando y acariciando los hombros de la ojijade.

Mmm Sasuke- gimió la pelirrosa, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera y acostara a la chica, como la **odiaba**, si, solo con ella era un caballero, como la _**Amaba**_, si, porque hacia sacar su lado oculto.

Poco a poco bajo el vestido haciendo que Sakura quedara descubierta, Sasuke observo sus pechos, perfectos, ni muy pequeños, ni muy grandes, comenzó a besar cada uno de ellos, para luego acariciarlos con sus manos.

Mmm Ahh Sasuke- gimió la chica, quien observo al pelinegro, el cual se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, la pelirrosa comenzó a acariciar su torso, para luego quitarle la polera, Sakura observo el torso desnudo del moreno, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo se hiciera presente en ella, el la miro y se acerco a su oído

Eres hermosa- susurro para luego morder su oreja.

Pronto el chico saco el resto del vestido, haciendo que Sakura quedara solo con sus pantaletas blancas con negro, el ojinegro beso el vientre de la chica, mientras que con la punta su dedo índice acariciaba el esbelto cuerpo de la pelirrosa, el moreno comenzó a bajar hacia los muslos besándolos de una forma lenta y deliciosa.

Las sensaciones que sentían ambos en ese instante hacían que la realidad pareciera un sueño, uno del cual nadie quisiera despertar.

El ojinegro comenzó a sacar las calzas de la chica, necesitaba sentirse plenamente conectado a ella, sentir su olor, probar su sabor.

Sasuke comenzó a besar el interior de la chica, tomando con sus dedos los pliegues vaginales para poder besar de mejor forma todo su interior, el chico beso lentamente, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón, haciendo sentir a Sakura una sensación inexplicable.

Ahh Sa…suke- gimió la chica, haciendo que el azabache sintiera la necesidad de brindarle aun más placer, con sus dedos busco el clítoris de la chica, introduciéndolos comenzando a acariciar la zona, haciendo que la ojijade mordiera sus labios al sentir tanto placer.

Sasuke al notar como la excitación aumentaba más, se detuvo, parándose y quitándose sus pantalones, quedando en bóxer, haciendo notar su erección, Sakura lo miraba con deseo, con ternura, con odio y con amor.

Sasuke se posiciono encima de ella, cuidando que no todo su peso cayera en Sakura, de pronto, una duda vino a la mente del moreno

Sakura- dijo con su enronquecida voz- ¿Tu….eres virgen?- pregunto un tanto nervioso

Si- dijo ella un poco apenada- ¿Te decepciona eso?- pregunto mirándolo a sus intensos ojos

No, claro que no- dijo el con una sonrisa, sería solo de el y eso le agradaba. Sakura al notar su sonrisa lo tomo de la cara y lo beso

Sasuke se saco sus bóxer, mientras besaba a Sakura y poco a poco se introdujo en la chica, **su** chica, quedándose quieto un momento, mientras ella se aferraba a el.

El moreno poco a poco inicio el vaivén, mientras besaba los labios de la ojijade, Sakura comenzó a gemir, cosa que hizo que el chico aumentara la velocidad

Ahh Sasuke…ahhh- mientras se aferraba a el y arqueaba su cuerpo

Grrrr Sakura- gemía el, aunque no era su primera vez, era la primera vez que experimentaba esta sensación de plenitud, la primera vez que gemía el nombre de una chica, por este motivo, la _**amaba**_ y **odiaba**.

"…_También es mi primera vez_

_Siente como tiemblo ya vez_

_Tuve sexo mil veces_

_Pero nunca hice el amor…"_

Ahh Sasuke….más….más rápido- gimió y pidió la chica haciendo que Sasuke aumentara la velocidad, fundiéndose en ella

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax, sudados, combinando sus sabores, fundiéndose en el otro, Sasuke observo a Sakura, sudada, despeinada y roja, pero aún perfecta, el moreno dejo la punta de su pene dentro de ella, mientras ambos tranquilizaban sus respiraciones.

El moreno salio del interior de Sakura, sintiendo una paz nunca antes sentida, se recostó a un lado de la ojijade, quien se acurruco en su pecho, haciendo que el la pegara más a su cuerpo, para luego taparse con una sabana; ambos cerraron sus ojos quedando en brazos de Morfeo.

**20-. Alérgico al amor **

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada y el pelinegro comenzó a abrir sus ojos, miro el reloj, por dios cuanto había dormido, observo a la pelirrosa y una sonrisa traviesa salio de su boca, pero esto no estaba bien…

(Sasuke Pov's)

La miro, hermosa, dormida en su pecho y pensar que era _suya, _solo _suya_, estaba tan tranquila y el, sentía una paz interior, pero esto no podía ser, ¿Qué mierda?, esto no puede ser, la odio ¿acaso no ve lo que hace conmigo? ¿No ve lo que provoca? , la odio, la odio, pero cuanto la amo… es tan hermosa, pero esto no puede seguir, me debo ir.

Me levanto con cuidado y me visto, lo lamento Sakura, pero nuestro odio nos impide estar juntos….

(Sakura Pov's)

Despierto y toco a mi lado, vacío, abro los ojos buscando a Sasuke, pero no hay nadie, veo la hora, las 3 a.m., Sasuke…el me ha dejado, no puede ser, ¿Cómo me ha dejado aquí? ¿Acaso no le signifique nada?, unas lagrimas recorren mis ojos y mi cara, me envuelvo en mi cama y las lagrimas caen sin cesar

Te odio Sasuke Uchiha- grite pegándole a mi cama vacía- te odio tanto que amarte me duele- grite desesperada.

Sentí mis ojos caer, pero aún pensaba, ¿Sasuke tanto miedo le tienes al amor? ¿Acaso no ves que mi odio se fue a la mierda por ti?, de pronto no puedo más, tanto llorar me ha cansado, mis ojos se cierran.

Abro mis ojos y observo a quien me mira, Sasori, demonios, estoy desnuda, me paro y me reintegro de nuevo al mundo, el me observa con el seño fruncido

(Sasori Pov's)

Llego a casa y voy a ver a mi "hermana", la observo cubierta con una sabana de su cama y su ropa tirada, observo su piel, blanca como la nieve, no puedo negar que es hermosa, pero ¡mierda! ¿Qué hace así?, se reintegra y se para frente a mi

¿Qué ha sucedido?- digo enojado

Nada que importe- dijo ella- vete de mi cuarto

En ese instante perdí la paciencia, ¡joder! Era ella, Sakura, mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre…

No me hables así- dijo acorralándola en la pared, cosa que hizo que cayera un poco la sabana alcanzando ver sus perfectos pechos, acción que provoco que levantara rápidamente la manta- ¿tanta vergüenza que te vea tu hermano?

Hmp- dijo ella mirándome molesta- vete Sasori ¬¬

Responde- dije apretándola más en la pared- ¿Tanto te molesta que te vea tu hermano? ¿¡Eres una puta Sakura y te molesta que te vea yo!

Sasori- murmuro ella- me lastimas

Y tu a mi- dije acercándome a sus labios- tu también- me aleje y me fui

Dios ¿Qué he hecho?, ¡mierda!, pero ella es tan perfecta, sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo, es una Haruno, ¡mierda!, es mi hermana, pero verla así…. Dios, no, no y no, mejor me recuesto.

(Sakura Pov's)

Esto es el colmo, todo es tan raro, ya no más, dios, mejor escribo, mañana será el día en que estrene una canción, sí, es hora de decírtelo todo Sasuke, porque te amo, ¿Por qué? , te amo y te odio.

Observo la hora, las 7, joder justo a tiempo, me meto a la ducha y me visto, Konan ya lo sabe, hoy en el colegio estrenare mi canción, me arreglo el pelo, es hora de ser la princesa que siempre he sido, orgullo y dignidad.

Sakura a desayunar- dijo Sasori mirándome de pies a cabeza en la puerta de mi cuarto

Bien- dije fría y cortante

Ambos nos dirigimos a desayunar y luego, milagrosamente nos fuimos juntos, en la entrada estaba Sasuke, lo observe, algo dolió en mi pecho, pero le ignore y pase de largo, busque a mis amigas, allí en el salón estaban las princesas

Saku- susurro Ino- ¿estas bien?- pregunto

No y veo que ustedes tampoco- dije, con ellas, a veces, no se puede mentir

No- dijo Hinata limpiando sus lagrimas- tu sabes, hombres ¿para que existen?

No lo sé Hinata- dije y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y todas me miraron sorprendidas

El amor toco su puerta- dijo Ino en un murmullo, dijo observando al pelinegro

Se veía venir- susurro Tenten, ante lo cual Hinata asintió

Chicas- susurre- no soy virgen

¿Qué?- preguntaron todas

No- susurre y una lagrima callo- Sasuke y yo…

No me digas y ¿Por qué estas tan triste amiga?- pregunto

Ya verán- dije secando mi lagrima- pero, por ahora, dignas por que hoy verán mi single

O.O Genial- gritaron todas

Comenzaron las clases con biología, biolofome, como yo suelo decirle, pero, a mitad de la clase Konan pide por mi, me dirijo al gimnasio, allí me presenta a un productor de Música, mi demo será grabado.

No lo puedo creer- murmure

Así es Sakura- dijo Konan- pero ahora ¿Porque estas triste?

¬¬ Como te odio siempre lo sabes- dije molesta- pero… ya lo verás he cambiado mi single

¿En serio? ¿Acaso sucedió algo?- pregunto curiosa

Si…- susurre- pero no tengo tiempo, es hora de arreglarme

Claro, vamos- dijo- maquillista y vestuario te esperan

Me dirigí a camarines, allí me maquillaron mis ojos negros, parpado y delineador, me colocaron un poco de brillo, el estilista me ondulo mi cabello, dándole un toque sensual, en vestuario me coloque un short negro, que me llegaba hasta el muslo, una polera hasta mi ombligo, apretada de color blanco, unos guantes cortos transparentes con bordeados blancos y unos zapatos tacón negro.

Estoy lista Konan- dije mirándola

Bien, toma esto-dijo colocándome el collar de las princesas- estas hermosa

Gracias ^^ - dije con una sonrisa

Llamare a la directora para que llame al alumnado- dijo saliendo del camarín

(Sasuke Pov's)

Estábamos en clase cuando la directora Tsunade llamo por los parlantes a dirigirse al gimnasio, allí junto a mi pandilla, cerca de las princesas, nos sentamos en una mesa, el gimnasio estaba lleno de mesas con manteles blancos y copas con jugo, un escenario y una banda.

Bien- dijo la directora- Se han reunido aquí para mostrar a una nueva artista- dijo

O.O ¿Quién será?- oí susurrar a Karin

Hoy dejo con ustedes a Sakura Haruno- dijo para luego todos aplaudir

¿Qué? Esa pelos de chicle- dijo molesta la pelirroja, todos la miramos molestos

Silencio- dijo Kakashi quien paseaba por las mesas

Entonces la vi, allí Sakura, estaba hermosa, me miro de reojo, estaba molesta, herida, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada nuestro odio es más fuerte, debe ser más fuerte, ¿Qué pasara si la dejo entrar? ¿Me traicionara igual que el resto? No estoy dispuesto a eso, de pronto la escuche hablar

Bien debo informarles que este es mi nuevo single- dijo, yo al igual que todos se sorprendieron- es para mi Cd's que grabare pronto

¡Bravo!- gritaban todos

¿Quieren escucharla?- pregunto ante lo cual todo gritaron si, hasta Sugetsui y Juugo.

Okay este tema se llama "Alérgico"- dijo mirándome directamente- y es para un imbecil – dijo ante lo cual todos, incluyendo a Neji la miraron

(Sakura Pov's)

Un imbecil que amo, que odio, que necesito, un imbecil que me quito mi virginidad, que se la di por amor, aquel que odio por ser estupida, por creer en cuentos de hadas y príncipes inexistentes, aquel que amo, porque solo junto a el me siento plena.

(Sasuke Pov's)

Espero me acompañen- dijo y la música empezó a sonar, ella me observó, lo sabía era para mi

"Ayer el ruido de los automóviles,

Perdí mi oxígeno y mi voluntad.

Mientras avanza el dolor.

Un kilómetro más.

Yo me quedo y tú te vas.

Entonces la observe cantar desde el alma, desde su yo interior, todos la seguían con las manos, Sugetsui y Juugo también, Neji me observa con una sonrisa arrogante y Karin la mira molesta, ¡joder! ¿Me enamore?

En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles,

El corazón es alérgico a mí.

Lo noto en mí por error.

Un milímetro atrás.

Respiro en un congelador,

Y no saldré jamás.

Sakura… solo te observo, no me miras, solo cantas, caminas, bailas, sonríes con tristeza

Ya no, curaré, tu soledad,

Cuando duerma la ciudad.

No estaré, para oír,

Tus historias tontas, no...

_**Porque tienes miedo de sentir**_,

Porque eres alérgico a soñar.

Y perdimos color,

_**Porque eres alérgico al amor.**_

Me observas, me miras, me expresas con tu mirada, lo sé, esta canción la has hecho hoy, luego de que has visto mi espacio vacío en tu cama, lo sé Sakura, soy un maldito cobarde que escapa de esa palabra….Amor

Y caminando en tormentas eléctricas,

Buscando algún territorio neutral.

Donde no escuche de ti,

Donde aprenda a olvidar,

A no morir y a no vivir,

Tan fuera de lugar.

(Sakura Pov's)

Observo, todos me siguen con sus manos, veo a Sasuke…. Dolió tanto no verte a mi lado esta madrugada Sasuke, yo te quiero, no, Te amo, pero eres tu, si tú, quien hace que te odie tanto.

Ya no, curaré, tu soledad,

Cuando duerma la ciudad.

No estaré, para oír,

Tus historias tontas, no...

Porque tienes miedo de sentir,

Porque eres alérgico a soñar.

Y perdimos color.

(Sasori Pov's)

Entonces la vi, cantando, sonriendo, hermosa, Sakura Haruno era hermosa, todos seguían al ritmo de la canción la letra, ¿Para quién será esa letra?, entonces fije mi vista en tus ojos quien seguían a…Uchiha, ¡Diablos Sakura! Esto será más difícil

¿Sabes? No voy a cuidar tus pasos.

No te puedo defender de ti.

(Sasuke Pov's)

Lo sé, Sakura créeme lo sé, me miras con tanto odio, con tanto dolor, ¡joder! Nunca me sentí tan mal después de dejar a una mujer sola en su cama, pero tú no eres cualquiera, tú eres especial…

_**Ya no, curaré, tu soledad,**_

Cuando duerma la ciudad.

No estaré, para oír,

Tus historias tontas, no...

_**Porque tienes miedo de sentir,**_

Porque eres alérgico a soñar.

Y perdimos color,

_**Porque eres alérgico al amor.**_

**y peleas **

Luego de aquella gran actuación el público, los alumnos, el colegio pedía a gritos otra canción, Sakura estaba sorprendida, dios esto era algo que jamás pensó

Muchas gracias- dijo emocionada y miro a Konan – Bien… la verdad para hoy no tengo nada más preparado, pero prometo traer algo para los próximos días- dijo con una sonrisa

Bien- dijo Tsunade- Felicidades Sakura- dijo entrando con un micrófono en la mano y un ramo de flores- un fuerte aplauso para ella

Toda la gente aplaudía y los más cercanos se acercaban a ella, elogiando su pronto trabajo, Konan y el productor miraban maravillados a la pelirrosa, por dios, era una excelente cantante

Oh por dios Sakura- gritaba de emoción Ino- te ves hermosa y cantaste de maravilla

Amiga es verdad- decía Tenten- y cuéntame- dijo colocando cara picarona- ¿esa canción es para?- decía pero la pelirrosa la interrumpió

Si esa canción es para el- dijo ella tristemente

¡Sakura!- gritaba Konan con el productor quienes se acercaban

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella

Grabaras un video clip – dijo Konan

O.O- Miro Sakura

Así es te espero mañana Sakura, eres muy talentosa, hasta luego- dijo el productor- Konan ven firmaremos los papeles

Claro- dijo ella- adiós

(Sakura Pov's)

No lo puedo creer, simplemente esto es genial, grabare un clip, jamás pensé llegar así de lejos, miro a mis amigas y me marcho dándoles una señal, aún anonadada por mi gran noticia me dirijo al camarín, para mi sorpresa cierto pelirrojo me esperaba

¿Qué haces aquí ?- pregunte mirándolo

Además de acostarte con el le dedicas una canción- dijo mirándome serio- bonito ¿no?

¿Qué dices Sasori?- pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

Mmm Sakura recuerda que aunque no quieras soy tu hermano y te conozco – dijo- es para el ¿verdad?

Sasori no trates de ser amable, para quien sea esa canción es mi problema- dije observándolo

No, te equivocas hermanita- dijo acercándose- me interesa mucho

Sasori...aléjate- dije retrocediendo- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Te ves hermosa así- dijo- aunque creo que es hora de que te vistas bien , no quiero que te miren tanto- dijo un poco molesto- ven- me agarro del brazo entrando al baño

No se lo que te ocurre pero vete- dije molesta- se vestirme sola

No lo creo- dijo riendo sádicamente, mientras cerraba el camarín

Sasori vete- dije ya nerviosa ¿Qué le sucedía a mi hermano?

¡Mierda Sakura! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto acercándose a mi – Responde

¿Qué cosa?- dije exaltada- ¿Qué mierda te sucede?

Eres hermosa y se lo das todo a el- dijo gritando- a el, eres una Haruno- Dijo serio agachando la cabeza- eres una Haruno ….Sakura- de pronto salio del camarín dejándome sola

(Sakura Pov's)

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le sucede a mi hermano? Joder en tan solo unas semanas mi vida dio un giro de 180º, desde que llego Sasuke nada es normal, estoy tan confundida, no sé que sucede, ¿Qué paso con la niña madura que solía ser? ¡Mierda!

(Sasori Pov's)

Salgo del camarín y cerca de allí observo a Karin, esa pelirroja me puede ayudar, no comprendo lo que sucede, mis ojos no dejan de ver a mi hermana, mi corazón esta sin comprender nada, mi cabeza solo piensa en ser lo que elegí ser, pero no puedo soportar verla con otro, no puedo soportarlo ¿desde cuando? No lo sé, pero una ira crece en mí cada vez que veo a Uchiha, es mi hermana, ¿será que aún la quiero proteger o esto ya es algo más?

Camino en dirección de Karin, la observo, en realidad en una zorra, pero servirá, ella me observa y sonríe coquetamente, ante lo cual sonrío de forma arrogante

Karin ¿no?- pregunte mirándola- ¿de la pandilla contraria?

Si, ¿Qué se te ofrece chico sexy?- dijo acercándose a mi

¿No es que tienes prohibido estar cerca de la pandilla contraria?- pregunte

Hmp pero nadie se enterara- dijo sexymente- ¿Qué deseas?

Hacer un trato- dije ante lo cual me miro- Aleja a Sakura de tu jefe

¿No que ella es tu hermana?- pregunto

Por lo mismo una Haruno no puede estar cerca de ese imbecil, menos si su hermano es del bando contrario- dije

Pues ¿y que gano yo?- pregunto sonriéndome

A Uchiha- dije observándola y una sonrisa de malicia se formo en su cara

Acepto- dijo

Bien comienza hoy mismo, no quiero ver a Sakura cerca de el- dije y me marche

Ni yo mismo me comprendo, pero una cosa es segura Uchiha no estará cerca de mi hermana, antes de eso pasa por mi cadáver, haré lo que sea porque estén alejados, ella es mía, solo mía…. ¡mierda! Me refiero a que es mi hermana…eso… ¿verdad?

(Sasuke Pov's)

Me encuentro caminando en dirección a camarines, talvez deba hablar con Sakura, quizás ni me quiera escuchar pero lo haré, de pronto oigo un grito

Teme- grita alguien, Naruto, quien viene en dirección opuesta- ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto

¿Crees que te diré?- pregunto- mejor sal de mi camino y vete con tu bandita… Dobe

¬¬ no me digas Dobe, teme- dijo molesto

¬¬ Dobe – dije yo mirándolo fijamente

¬¬ Teme – dijo respondiendo mi mirada, era negro vs. azul

Agh Quítate de mi camino- dije y seguí caminando

Ni se te ocurra ir donde Sakura-Chan- dijo alcanzándome, en ese momento pare en seco, al solo oír su nombre de su boca la ira recorrió mi cuerpo

¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿tu?- pregunte divertido

No me subestimes y menos ahora que soy tu enemigo- grito molesto

Agh Naruto no estoy para tus bobadas- dije y seguí caminando

Ya te lo dije Sasuke no vayas donde Sakura-Chan ella jamás será tuya- dijo y una palabra quedo en mi mente

_Tuya…_

_Tuya…_

_Tuya… _

Pues que equivocado estaba Naruto, porque ella, aquella chica de pelo rosa y hermosos ojos verdes era mía, solo mía y el ya no lo podía impedir, ella me entrego su cuerpo y alma, así como yo también, que equivocado estaba al pensar que su Sakura-Chan, pero que digo… MI Sakura-Can aún puede entregarle lo más preciado.

Já te equivocas- dije dándome la vuelta- estas muy equivocado Uzumaki

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto

Ya lo verás- dije- pero una pista ….de quien jamás será, será de ti- dije y me marche dejándolo confuso

Si, por que ella, ella ya es mía y solo mía, aunque la odie, es mía, aunque la ame, es mía, aunque jamás estemos juntos, jamás dejare que otro imbecil ose a poner sus manos en ella, yo defiendo lo mío y ella ya lo es.

Camino hacia el camarín, pero de pronto siento a alguien que me agarra del brazo, giro y observo a Karin, quien trae puesto un vestido muy ajustado de color rojo

¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?- pregunto susurrándome a mi oído

Karin ¿qué haces vestida así?- pregunto, mis hormonas ya comenzaban a hacer efecto

Pues quiero participar en las porristas y mientras tenemos la hora libre ensayo- dijo dándose una vuelta haciendo relucir sus atributos

Ahh- susurre, esto se estaba saliendo de control, verla así me hacia explotar, talvez necesite un relajo…

¿Qué sucede Sasukito quieres que te de a probar?- pegunto y me tomo de la mano llevándome a un salón vacío

Allí me sentó en una silla y me comenzó a bailar, moviendo su cuerpo, meneando su trasero, moviendo su cintura y caderas, pasándose la mano por su cuerpo, moviendo se su cabello y mojando sus labios, poco a poco se acerco a mi y se sentó sobre mis piernas, acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro

Disfruta Sasuke-kun- susurro para después morder mi oreja.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban a mi miembro, hábilmente la introdujo dentro de mi pantalón, mientras comenzaba a masajear, Karin era una maestra en esto, sabía darme placer

Ah- un gemido escapo de mi boca haciendo que ella sonriera, se bajo de mi cuerpo y se agacho en el suelo, mientras abría mi pantalón y bajaba mis pantalones

¿Quién como yo te hace esto?- dijo mientras continuaba su trabajo

Con su mano tomo mi miembro, mientras lo veía con deseo, poco a poco coloco su boca en mi sexo comenzando a besarlo de manera provocadora, mientras sus manos hacían lo suyo, así jugo un rato, en el que ya no pude más

Mierda Karin hazlo ya- dije exaltado, como me torturaba

Tus ordenes son un placer Sasuke-kun-ronroneo

(Sakura Haruno)

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, suerte era nuestra hora libre y estaba agotada, mejor sería ir al casino, pero antes dejar esta ropa en el salón, guardada en mi bolso.

De pronto oí un ruido en uno de los salones, abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y allí lo vi, era Sasuke con Karin teniendo sexo oral

Ahh, mierda Karin….ahhh- gemía el- más …más

Dios, esto era lo peor, un dolor creció en mi pecho, ¡joder Sasuke!, lagrimas caían por mis ojos, solo fui una más, para el nunca signifique nada, ¡mierda!,

Comencé a correr sin remedio, no sé donde, ni como, pero mis piernas corrían lo más rápido posible, ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Por qué Sasuke me hacia amarlo y odiarlo tanto? ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Qué quiere de mí?, estoy tan confusa…

(Narro yo)

La pelirrosa corría sin remedio, de pronto choco con alguien y al mirar, solo vio una mirada azul hermosa, un pelo rubio deslumbrante, un chico guapo que era su mejor amigo, que fue…su mejor amigo

Naruto...- susurro ella mirándolo- lo siento

¿Sakura...?- pregunto el sorprendido

Solo abrázame ¿si?- dijo ella abrazándolo sin dejarlo respirar

Por supuesto- dijo el con ternura correspondiendo el abrazo

XxXxXxXx

Un pelinegro caminaba hacia el patio central, confuso, sin mirar a nadie, serio, su placer se había acabado, pero eso no lo mantenía preocupado, algo…algo pasaba por la mente de aquel chico, cuando de pronto los observo, molesto se acerco a ellos sin ser visto, escondiéndose, total, solo era su curso quien deambulaba por el colegio

Perdóname Naruto- dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza- perdóname por llorar frente a ti- dijo cabizbaja- no debí…

Sakura…-dijo el- perdóname a mi jamás quise decir eso

Naruto... tu siempre pidiendo disculpas por cosas que no haces- dijo ella- me lo merecía…fui una estupida…soy- dijo sonriendo

Sakura-Chan ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo el un poco molesto- eres maravillosa

Joo Naruto…eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo ^^- dijo ella

Vamos Sakura-Chan es la verdad- dijo el- además tu sabes que te quiero mucho

Naruto yo…- susurro la pelirrosa

Dame una oportunidad ¿si?- pegunto acercándose a ella, mientras un pelinegro veía la escena molesto, más que molesto, furioso

Yo...- pero no pudo continuar, ya que el rubio junto sus labios con los de el y ella no tardo en responder, solo pensaba en lo recién visto y besaba más fuerte a Naruto

Un pelinegro no salía de su asombro ¿Quién se creía el pelirrubio para tocar a SU chica?, ¿Cómo se dejaba ella hacerlo?, al ver que el beso se daba por terminado vio a una Sakura sonrojada salir corriendo y el no dudo en seguirla

¡Sakura!- grito al verla sentada en el pasto del antejardín

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fría y cortante

Me dedicas una canción y luego te besas con otro bonito ¿no?- dijo observando como ella se paraba molesta

¿Quién te crees Sasuke? Solo porque tuvimos Sexo no significa que seas mi dueño- dijo ella

Hmp, pues lo siento pequeña-dijo acercándose a su oído – eres mía

¬¬ no te creas el centro de mi vida porque no lo eres- dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma- además no eres nadie para reclamarme

Claro que sí ¿crees que no te vi con Uzumaki?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

¡¿Y quien mierda te crees! – grito exaltada- es mi problema ¿tu crees que no te vi con Karin?- pregunto a lo que el palideció, cosa que jamás había pasado, porque jamás dio explicaciones

Sakura...-susurro el, mierda que patético se veía tratando de dar explicaciones

Sakura nada Sasuke-dijo cortante ella- trágate tus celos y tu ser posesivo conmigo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- porque escúchame bien solo soy tu tutora y lo de ayer fue solo sexo – dijo marchándose

Y así dejo a un confuso, molesto, frustrado y herido Sasuke, que patético ¿no? Por su cobardía llamada odio perdió a la mujer que ama, por primera vez trataba de dar explicaciones y no le funcionaba…pero un corazón herido por penas de amor es muy difícil de sanar….

**22-. Neji (Luna)**

El día paso aparentemente sin nada importante, pero para tres personajes el día era confuso y gris, nadie comprendía, nadie quería entender lo que por su mente y cuerpo recorría, era mejor ignorarlo aunque por dentro una herida se construyera.

(Sakura)

"_Puedo cambiar de ciudad o de fe_

_De palabras de idioma o de_

_Piel_

_Paralizar este momento y correr_

_Hacia el futuro_

_Y verte después._

Camino por las calles de Valparaíso, son aproximadamente las 4, he salido del colegio hecha un mar de emociones, ¿Acaso tan solo con besar a Naruto he de olvidar los besos de Sasuke? ¿Acaso solo como actuar como siempre lo he hecho olvidare aquella noche?

_Y te recordaré, yo te recordaré_

_Aunque el mundo se vuelque y no haya_

_Más_

_Y no exista ya_

_Nada más._

Respuestas simples y dolorosas ante estas preguntas, lo sé y mi mente me reclama, jamás he de olvidar sus besos y caricias, le amo como a nadie, ¿pero acaso eso sirve si el prefiere su orgullo y odio?, no lo puedo sacar de mi mente y eso duele….

_Aunque renueve mis sentimientos,_

_Aquí_

_Sigues estando tú_

_Aunque se acabe y se detenga el_

_Tiempo,_

_Aquí sigues estando tú_

_Aunque deshaga todos_

_Los recuerdos,_

_Aquí sigues estando tú_

_Aquí sigues_

_Estando tu, aquí sigues estando tu…" _

Oh dios Sasuke Uchiha, el chico rbd de que jamás pensé en enamorarme, me tienes en un lío ¿Cómo olvidarte cariño malo? ….. De pronto otro personaje en mi mente…Naruto… ¿Cómo traicione aquel cariño incondicional de amistad?

(Naruto)

"_No yo no se como explicar_

_Lo que yo siento aquí_

_Dentro de mí, de mi solo corazón_

_Hay algo en ti, que yo vi, que sentí_

_Desde que te conocí_

Estoy aún en la escuela, taimado, confuso, molesto ¿Por qué? Me pregunto el porque de las cosas, ¿Qué me ha hecho esa pelirrosa? ¡Joder! Era mi amiga, tan difícil es entender que duele perderla y ver que cada segundo se aleja de mí

_Tú eres quien me transporta hasta el cielo_

_Tú eres quien, mi amor primero_

_Yo se muy bien, que contigo siempre estaré_

Sakura… susurro en una ráfaga de viento mientras camino hacia la salida, una pequeña sonrisa me brota de mis labios, mis ojos buscan el cielo y no paro de pensar en aquel beso ¿acaso me darás la oportunidad que pedí?

¿Acaso lo que he hecho por ti no fue en vano? Como me gustaría tomarte y abrazarte diciendo cuanto te quiero…

Naruto- susurra alguien a mis espaldas

Hina-Chan ^^ - saludo mirándola a los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?

Pues como amiga de Sakura vengo a hablar contigo- dijo mientras caminábamos

Si- dije atento- tu dirás

Aléjate de ella Naruto- dijo cabizbaja- por su bien hazlo

¿A que te refieres?- pregunte

No lo sé- dijo ella para luego murmurar algo inaudible- adiós

Sus palabras me dejan en incertidumbre, ¿Qué ha querido decir? , no comprendo su actitud, pero de verdad ¿Qué me importa?, mejor sigo con mi camino, mientras lo hago recuerdo tu beso, tu actitud, tus movimientos, tu olor y sabor, eres perfecta Sakura, pero me pregunto hoy luego de que las cosas han dado una vuelta de 180º ¿Serás perfecta para mi?

_Cuando me miras tú a mí_

_Empiezo a temblar_

_Y hasta creo que puedo yo volar"_

(Sasuke)

"_Luna tu que la puedes ver, ve y cuéntale_

_Que casi hoy soy de piedra y si ella no regresa_

_Me moriré, si me moriré_

Luego de una extensa jornada estoy afuera de mi casa sentado en la vereda, esperando a mi mejor amigo, Neji, hmp, pero la verdad es que necesito pensar…Sakura musito, mientras veo la Luna.

Con eso no la tendrás Sasuke- dice una sombra colocándose frente mió

Hmp Neji- digo indiferente, mi mente ha muerto, no pienso en nada ni nadie, solo en ella es que como no me di cuenta de lo imbecil que llego a ser

Sasuke, Sasuke- dijo sentándose a su lado y dejando su mochila- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- pregunto

Nada- dije mirando la luna ¿Qué podría decirme si me lo ha dicho todo?

_Luna dile que yo también_

_Paso noches de desvelo por ella_

_Y dile que hoy que se fue_

_Me duele perder la vida por ella_

Solo me resta preguntar ¿Solo así la dejas?- pregunto el mirando la luna

¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunte

No lo sé, pero jamás estuviste así antes- dijo- llego la hora amigo, compréndelo la amas

Hmp como sea- dije indiferente y frío- el odio será más grande , no importa lo que haga así será

Si como no- dijo mi amigo burlón- ¿Por odio la piensas? No, por amor ¿Por odio la besas?- pregunto ante lo cual lo mire sorprendido- no, por amor, Sasuke eso es amor

Hmp- respondí mirando la nada

Hmp nada- dijo molesto- lo que tu odias es que te debilite, odias que te haga sentir amor- dijo serio- eso odias

Neji- dije- no me importa dije parándome- esto es una babosada

Tu eres un idiota- ante lo cual lo quede mirando, se coloco a mi altura- ¡La estas perdiendo Sasuke!- grito- por no aceptar lo que sientes ¡la estas perdiendo!

_Luna dime en que yo falle_

_Que no dije, que no mostré_

_Que no calle, que perdone_

Neji basta ¿quieres?- dije serio y frío

Neji basta- dijo molesto- siempre es lo mismo Sasuke ¿no ves lo que estas perdiendo? ¿así ocurrirá con todas?

¿Quien te dije que estaré con alguien más?- dije molesto, mientras entrábamos a casa

Já claro volverás a ser un mujeriego- dijo el chico- ¿no ves como te ama?

¡Basta!- grite- lo que haga o no es mi problema

Si bien eso decía, no era ese el punto, Neji me atacaba con lo que más dolía, ella, la amaba, ¿Estar con otra mujer? Ni pensarlo, ¿amar a otra como la amo y odio a ella? Jamás, ¿otra en su lugar?, ni pensarlo, el tenía razón

Sasuke- dijo- soy tu mejor amigo se lo que digo ¡mierda escúchame!

Mierda escúchame tu- dije mirándolo a los ojos- me vio con Karin

¿Qué?- dijo el- Sasuke…-murmuro

¿Y que puedo hacer?- pregunte mirándolo

Eres un imbecil ¿Aun no haces nada?- pregunto

Mierda Neji – grite exaltado- me vio y no me dejo explicarle ¿y desde cuando yo explico? Esto me tiene mal

Te tiene mal el saber que solo ella tiene el control sobre ti- dijo- le has mentido Sasuke

No- murmure- te contare algo- dije caminando al living, le hice el amor amigo- dije- como a nadie, cada beso fue con amor, cada caricia, ¡joder! No le mentí

_Luna dime en que yo falle_

_Nunca fingí, ni le mentí_

_Hoy no esta aquí, quiero morir_

Sasuke te creo- dijo Neji- pero ella no lo hará

¿Qué mierda hago?- murmure- siento un dolor en mi pecho

Amigo- respondió el- eres Sasuke Uchiha se que sabrás que hacer

Tienes razón- dije, mientras solo mi mente pensaba en ella

_Luna dile que yo también_

_Paso noches de desvelo por ella_

_Y dile que hoy que se fue_

_Me duele perder la vida por ella_

Luego de hablar con el, Neji se ofreció para preparar la cena o invitar a una pizza, mientras yo Salí afuera, necesitaba aire, pensar, observar la luna, aquella blanca luna llena de aquella noche, con aquella brisa marina.

Sakura…- murmure mientras miraba la luna- talvez de verdad yo….yo….

Con el tiempo te saldrá- murmuro su amigo- la pizza ya llegara

Agh Neji – dije- me encantaría que la luna expresara lo que siento y que en estos momentos ella la observara

Sasuke…- dijo Neji entrando a casa

No te mentí Sakura- susurre- no lo hice

_Luna dime en que yo falle_

_Nunca fingí, ni le mentí_

_Hoy no esta aquí, quiero morir_

Mientras miraba la luna lo comprendí, lo acepte, la amaba, la amaba como a nadie.

Es verdad- susurre mirando la luna- la amo

Era así, siempre lo fue, estoy mal, muy mal, pero al fin sé lo que sucede mi amor es mucho más grande que todo, la amo, se que debe estar herida, se que fui un idiota, pero la Amo.

_Luna dile que yo también_

_Paso noches de desvelo por ella_

_Y dile que hoy que se fue_

_Me duele perder la vida por ella_

- Te amo Sakura- susurre dándole un vistazo al cielo antes de entrar a casa…

**del destino **

Se encontraba un hombre de mirada penetrante y cabello negro conversando en una oficina con un pelirrojo.

¿Qué quiere y porque me ha traído aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Eres de una pandilla ¿Verdad?- pregunto el hombre mirándolo

Si ¿Por qué me pregunta?- pregunto el otro un tanto desconfiado

¿Con Uchiha?- pregunto nuevamente el hombre

¿Porque demonios le interesa saber tanto?- pregunto molesto el pelirrojo, Sasori

Querido no sé si sabes pero yo soy Fugaku Uchiha- dijo ante lo cual el pelirrojo se sorprendió- y necesito tu ayuda

¿Para que?- pregunto Sasori, aun sin entender

Destruir la pandilla contraria, un Uchiha pandillero es una vergüenza- dijo el hombre parándose de su puesto para mirar por la ventana

¿y que gano yo?- pregunto el chico

¿Qué quieres Sasori?- pregunto el hombre mirándolo

Que se aleje de Haruno Sakura- dijo- mi hermana

Hmp…esta bien- dijo, no muy seguro

Entonces acepto- dijo dándole su mano- ahora me marcho, adiós

Cuando el pelirrojo salio de ese cuarto, de esa oficina, el pelinegro volvió la vista a la ventana, una Haruno ¿eh? Al parecer su hijo no tenía tan malos gustos como creía, pero algo rondaba por su cabeza ¿Por qué Sasori quería lejos a Sasuke de Sakura?, en ese instante no decidió esperar más, todo era muy simple, se acerco a su comunicador para llamar a su secretaria

Tayuya por favor averigua de Sakura Haruno- dijo por el comunicador

_Si señor, como desee- dijo ella_

Envíame sus antecedentes- dijo- ahh y un café Tayuya

_Si señor- respondió esta _

El pelinegro estaba sentado esperando toda la información, de pronto su secretaria entro dejando el café y una carpeta, el hombre tomo la carpeta y comenzó a leer, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que grabaría un clip con uno de los productores que el muy bien conocía, mientras leía bebía su café hasta llegar a las fotos, era una chica hermosa, de cabello exótico y ojos hermosos, grata fue su sorpresa al verla cerca de su hijo

Tayuya- dijo hablando por su comunicador- llama a Ginta, el productor de música y dile que Fugaku Uchiha lo necesita

Como no señor- dijo ella del otro lado de la línea

XxXxXxXx

En un departamento se encontraba la Haruno comiendo un pedazo de tarta con un café, mientras veía el matinal de televisión nacional, de pronto el timbre sonó, se acerco a la puerta y vio a su amiga, Konan

Hola Saku- dijo ella observándola- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- dijo observando su cara hinchada

Nada…solo nostalgia por la noche- dijo- pero ven pasa

Gracias- dijo pasando y sentándose en el sillón- traigo noticias

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura mientras comía

Hoy grabaremos el video clip – dijo Konan

¿En serio?- pregunto la pelirrosa emocionada

Si, solo que Ginta pasara a hacer unos tramites y vendrá por nosotras- dijo- así que te recomiendo que te comas rápido eso y te bañes

Claro- dijo la ojijade- por cierto como supiste que no fui hoy a la escuela

Saku…te conozco, se que no has estado bien- dijo la peliazul- lo deduje

Si como no- dijo la pelirrosa parándose y dejando los platos en la cocina.

XxXxXxXx

Fugaku estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles cuando alguien entro por la puerta.

Fugaku Uchiha- dijo el- tanto tiempo

Lo mismo digo Ginta- dijo el dándole la mano al pelinegro

¿Qué se te ofrece por que me has llamado?- dijo el sentándose

Haruno Sakura- dijo el- ¿La conoces?

Oh claro hoy grabaremos su primer clip- dijo el - ¿Qué sucede con ella?

Necesito que en ese clip este Sasori Haruno como su amado y que su curso entero vea las grabaciones- dijo el secamente

¿Qué? Pero Fugaku eso no esta en mis planes y no puedes llegar así como así a decirme eso- dijo el mirándolo

Lo siento pero si puedo- dijo formando una sonrisa de malicia- ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

Pero ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?- pregunto el

Cosas mías- dijo fríamente- solo hazlo ¿quieres?

Yo…- dijo Ginta, pero al mirar los ojos del hombre pelinegro, solo le quedo resignarse- de acuerdo

Bien, fue un placer hacer acuerdos contigo- dijo fugaku cínicamente- te puedes marchar

Adiós- dijo Ginta saliendo rápido de esa oficina

Luego de que aquel productor saliera de su vista, Fugaku no tardo en llamar a sus secuaces para que observaran la grabación y en especial las actitudes de tres jóvenes, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sasori.

XxXxXxXx

Iban en un auto una pelirrosa, una peliazul y un pelimarron, todos se dirigían para las grabaciones del video clip, del single de Sakura, mientras el pelimarron pensaba como se realizaría el video

¿Por qué vinimos a la escuela?- pregunto Sakura

Aquí realizaremos las grabaciones y los permisos están pedidos – dijo Konan – recién me lo ha comentado Ginta

Pues sí, veras Sakura- dijo el- aún estoy pensando en algunos términos, tu vestuario esta listo y tu coprotagonista también- dijo el

¿Si y quien será?- dijo la pelirrosa, sabiendo que en su interior un solo nombre venía a su mente

Pues Sasori- dijo el sereno

¿Qué?- pregunto la chica exaltada- pero ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué mi hermano?

Lo siento, pero es guapo- dijo el- además tu curso estará observando las grabaciones

¿Qué? ¿quiere que bese a mi hermano y delante de todos?- dijo ella exaltada

Pues sí- dijo el- y es mejor que bajes del auto y te prepares

XxXxXxXx

En el salón se encontraba Kakashi hablando de la vida, clases de filosofía, mientras un pelinegro se preguntaba porque cierta pelirrosa no estaba ahí, pero no era el único porque cierto pelirrubio también se hacia mentalmente la pregunta

Chicos- dijo Kakashi- por hoy llegaremos hasta aquí

¿Por qué?- pregunto Hinata

Pues porque verán la grabación de un video clip- dijo sonriendo

Al decir esto instintivamente el pelinegro y el pelirrubio sonrieron, 8verían a Sakura cantar, actuar y bailar y talvez los elijan de coprotagonistas.

XxXxXxXx

En uno de los salones para realizar la escena se encontraban todos los trabajadores, entre iluminación, guionista, entre otros.

Por otro lado se encontraba Sakura colocándose la ropa que utilizaría para el clip, muy nerviosa se colocaba su gran vestido blanco*, largo y con pequeños detalles en flores, luego de esto le colocaron un maquillaje muy natural con un poco de brillo en sus labios

¿Qué me harán de peinado Konan?- pregunto la ojijade

Ya verás- dijo su amiga- te veras hermosa

Luego de esto la peluquera se acerco a ella realizando un hermoso peinado recogido con hermosos adornos en color plata*.

(Sasori)

Estaba en clases de química, aburrido, estresado, confuso, me preguntaba porque mi hermana se había quedado en casa, no, mejor dicho porque ella se quedaba en casa, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, de pronto una voz me saco de mis reflexiones

Señor Haruno- dijo la profesora- lo esperan en el salón 1

Claro, en seguida voy- respondí saliendo del salón

Me dirigí hacia el salón indicado y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver tanto aparato y tanta gente, entre ellas divise a Sakura, mi querida pelirrosa, mi hermana.

¿Sasori?- pregunto un pelimarron, ante lo cual asentí- hola soy Ginta, productor, bien sabrás que Sakura hará un clip ¿no?

Sí ¿pero que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunte

Eres elegido como el coprotagonista del clip- dijo el

¿Y eso significa que?- pregunte desviando mi mirada

Deberás besar a tu hermana-dijo

¿Queeeeeeeeee?- pregunte tenso…. ¿besar…besar a mi hermana….besar a mi fruto prohibido? Esto no podía ser cierto… ¡por dios! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

**24-. Celos por incesto **

Si, ¿lo harás o no?- pregunto el productor

Yo…- dijo el pelirrojo observando a su hermana- esta bien

Excelente, ven te maquillaran y colocaran el vestuario- dijo el productor

Claro- respondió el

Sasori fue dirigido a un lado de su hermana, allí pudo ver lo hermosa y radiante que se veía, mientras lo maquillaban, para bajar el brillo de su cara no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tan solo estaba a su lado, pero la sentía a mil kilómetros de su cuerpo, luego le colocaron un traje negro, para el productor se veía perfecto.

Mientras vestían y arreglaban los escenarios, Ginta se encontraba afinando algunos detalles con el guionista, se le acercaron dos hombres

Buenas tarde señor Ginta- dijo uno de ellos – nosotros somos los enviados del señor Uchiha

OH claro, pasen, pero por favor no comenten nada a nadie- dijo el

Claro, no se preocupe- dijeron para luego merodear el lugar con cámaras y objetos.

Al marcharse vio como un montón de alumnos se dirigían hacia el.

Hola chicos, mi nombre es Ginta y podrán ver como se realiza un video clip

Genial- gritaron las amigas de Sakura

¿Y tendrán a algún hombre en el clip?- pregunto un pelirrubio muy interesado

Pues si, el hermano de la señorita Haruno- dijo el productor- ha sido elegido como uno de los chicos más guapos

¿Con su hermano?- pregunto Naruto- ¿Acaso eso no es incesto?- pregunto

Pues la verdad sí- dijo con un toque de malicia Neji mirando a Sasuke- pero no sucede nada son solo hermanos ¿no?

Chicos, chicos- dijo el productor- el tiene razón no sucederá nada, por ahora siéntense allí, ya comenzaremos

(Sasuke)

¡Joder!...Sakura besara a otro que no sea yo, maldición, mi cabeza explotara, estoy molesto muy molesto, pero es su hermano ¿no? No debería preocuparme, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme molesto

Vamos Sasuke no estés así- dijo divertido Neji

Hmp ¬¬- dije mirando a Neji

¿Cómo esta Sasuke? De que me perdí- dijo Sugetsui mirándonos raro

Agh que problemático Sugetsui- dijo Shikamaru sentado en el suelo, a un lado de Neji

¿Por qué? No comprendo nada TT_TT- Dijo el mirándome

Sasuke esta enamorado y celoso- dijo Juugo mirándome con una sonrisa

¿Qué? Sasukito ¿estas enamorado?- pregunto Karin

Claro que no- respondí- pero esto no les incumbe

Lo sigues negando Sasuke ¬¬- murmuro Neji- espero verla con otro te sirva de lección

Hmp- dije mientras observaba como preparaban todo

(Naruto)

¿Sakura y Sasori?... ¿Porque? ¿Por qué el?, ¡Demonios!, me estoy muriendo de celos, joder, a Sakura no le basta verme sufrir al verlo con Sasuke, no, además quiere que la vea con su hermano, su propio hermano.

Naruto...- dijo Ino- ¿Qué sucede?

Nada- masculle molesto

Esta celoso- dijo Kiba mirándome- ¿verdad?

Calla ¿Quieres?- dije mirándolo

Naruto-kun- murmuro Hinata, yo la observe- no has hecho lo que te he dicho ¿verdad? – dijo con un poco de tristeza

Hinata-Chan yo…- dije con la cabeza baja- no puedo

¿Qué le has dicho Hina-Chan?- pregunto Ino sorprendido

Nada…- dijo ella- solo que debe olvidarla

Agh déjala Hinata- dijo TenTen- si el quiere sufrir déjalo, Sakura ya eligió su destino y lamentablemente el no esta en el

En ese momento sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho… era verdad, Sakura eligió a Sasuke y yo en esa decisión ni si quiera fui pensado, pero… ¿acaso el beso no significo nada?

(Narro yo)

Bien chicos- dijo Ginta en frente de los alumnos- comenzaremos así que le pediremos silencio en las grabaciones, pueden hablar entre ustedes, pero en tono bajo ¿Comprenden?

Si- dijeron todos

Bien antes de comenzar un aplauso para los protagonistas, en especial a Sakura- dijo dándole paso al pelirrosa y pelirrojo.

Ella con una sonrisa, un poco confusa miro a sus compañeros, en especial, Sasuke, por su parte Sasori miraba a Sasuke con malicia, mientras sonreía a los otros, sabía que esto traería consecuencias, pero no que tipo.

Bien, Sakura ven por aquí por favor- dijo el pelimarron ante la mirada de todos

Bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa

(Sasuke)

La mire, mientras caminaba con el hermoso vestido hacia el director y productor, se veía hermosa, no tenía palabras, ella me miraba de reojo y yo no tardaba en responderle con mis ojos negros, hermosa, solo eso pensaba.

(Narro yo)

Bien, Saku debes caminar hacia este árbol mientras cantas la primera estrofa- dijo el director- más bien modulas la canción , Sakura esta canción es tuya tu expresas lo que sientes- dijo

Bien- dijo la ojiperla- haré lo posible

Bien- dijo el- solo es caminar y expresar lo que sientes- dijo- Sasori luego grabaremos tus escenas y al final las de ambos ¿bien?

Claro- respondieron los dos

Comenzamos Sakura- dijo el director- iluminación lista, 3,2,1 Acción

La música comenzó a sonar y Sakura comenzó a caminar tranquilamente mientras modulaba la canción

"Ayer el ruido de los automóviles,

Perdí mi oxígeno y mi voluntad.

Mientras avanza el dolor.

Un kilómetro más.

Yo me quedo y tú te vas.

Camino hasta llegar a un árbol, lagrimas caían, ¿Qué por quien lloraba?, solo una persona estaba en su mente, pero no importaba, eso le daba más realismo al clip, mas sentimiento, en el árbol miro la cámara, mientras se le acercaban a su hermoso ojo color jade.

Corte- grito el director- perfecto, hermoso Sakura.

Gracias- contesto con una tenue sonrisa

Sasuke quedo embobado al verla, el bien sabía que esas lagrimas eran por el, por los recuerdos dados entre ambos.

Bien, ahora Sasori, es tu turno- dijo el director mirándolo- harás algo muy similar a Sakura

¿Qué cosa?- dijo mientras se dirigían todos a un salón que parecía depto. En el había una cama, cortinas, en fin un depto de hombre

Miraras por la ventana, frustrado, caminaras y te sentaras en la cama, desbastado y destruido, recordándola ¿Comprendes?- pregunto el

Claro- dijo el

Bien, los demás siéntese al fondo- dijo, mientras los otros seguían sus ordenes- 3,2,1, acción

En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles,

El corazón es alérgico a mí.

Sasori miraba por la ventana, triste, frustrado, aunque esas eran las indicaciones así se sentía, muy., muy frustrado, camino hasta sentarse en la cama

Lo noto en mí por error.

Un milímetro atrás.

Respiro en un congelador,

Y no saldré jamás.

Tan solo con pensarla sus emociones salía a flote, frustración, dolor, pena, amor y una confusión extremadamente avasalladora, pasaba sus manos por pelo y cara

Corte- dijo el director- perfecto chicos

¿Con que seguimos ahora?- pregunto Konan

Con los recuerdos, que se cambien y vengan- dijo- mientras preparen los escenarios

Claro- dijo Konan- Sakura, Sasori por aca- los llamo- los otros pueden venir- dijo y los alumnos no dudaron en ir hacia ellos

Mientras los chicos se dirigían a vestir, los hombres de Fugaku tomaban nota de todo, veían como el hijo de su jefe miraba a la chica y ella expresaba todo en su mirada.

En vestuario y maquillaje, Sasori había sido vestido con una camisa blanca abierta y los mismos pantalones, estaba siendo retocado, mientras las amigas de Sakura no paraban de mirarlo

Sakura- dijo en un susurro Ino, la pelirrosa se estaba colocando su vestuario- no pensé que tu hermano fuera tan guapo

Hn- murmuro ella- no estoy con muchos ánimos Ino

¿Qué te tiene mal Saku?- pregunto la pelinegra

¿Les parece poco? Besare a mi hermano y esta canción me recuerda cosas- dijo ella mientras salía

Saku- dijo Ino- mujer ¿Qué nos has dicho?

No llorar por sapos- dijo Tenten seriamente- sonríe estas grabando tu primer clip y te ves hermosa

Gracias- dijo ella- tienen razón

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia la zona de maquillaje, mientras cierto pelinegro no dejaba de observar a la pelirrosa, quien llevaba un vestido de top blanco, con unos zapatos con un poco de taco del mismo tono, en maquillaje le retocaron los labios, mientras la peluquera desarmaba tan solo un poco de su peinado, ya que después volvería a necesitarlo.

Sasuke la observaba, hermosa, maldición, estaba perfecto y no era por el, no, esta vez no era por el, ni para el, sería besada y tocado por otro, algo incrementaba en su interior y es que aún no comprendía por que el.

Por otra parte Sasori observaba a su hermana, a Sakura, a Sakura Haruno, a la sangre de su sangre, hermosa, maravillosa, como cada noche la soñaba, como cada día la veía, no podía dejar de pensar que besaría esos carnosos labios rosas que tanto ansiaba probar, esta vez, no hay excusa, pensaba, nadie verá que esto es porque lo quiera hacer, lo verán con profesionalismo, porque nadie jamás pensaría en que el quería besar a su propia hermana.

Bien ¿Están listos?- pregunto el director, ante lo cual ambos asintieron- bien, luego de esto habrá un descanso para seguir

Bien- dijeron al unísono

Bien, los grabaremos conversando, pero deben reír, si quieren hablen de algo que los haga reír, no grabaremos lo dicho, pero así los necesito, vengan, siéntense- dijo mientras indicaba una mesa con dos sillas, la iluminación era baja.

Okay- dijeron ambos un poco nerviosos ¿reírse al recordar algo? Si ni siquiera se hablaban ¿Cómo hacer esto?

Bien 3,2,1, acción- dijo, mientras todos observaban expectantes y la música comenzaba a sonar

Ya no, curaré, tu soledad,

Cuando duerma la ciudad.

No estaré, para oír,

Tus historias tontas, no...

Mientras grababan, sasori fue quien tomo el papel de hablar, no quería estar sentado toda la tarde haciendo la misma puta escena

Sakura- dijo el- no quiero hacer esto todo el rato

Esta bien- dijo ella resignada- ¿de que…?

¿Recuerdas nuestras vacaciones?- dijo el mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios

Claro que si- murmuro ella, mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara

Recuerdo cuando la ola te llevo- dijo con una sonrisa- te pasa por necia

¬¬ Hn Sasori, no te hagas tu también te caíste- dijo comenzando a reír – y fue porque te dije que había un tiburón

Jaja muy chistosa- dijo sonriendo

(Sasuke)

Maldición ¿No que se llevaban mal? Joder eso no se ve por una simple actuación, joder, no puedo creerlo pero estoy celoso, si, Sasuke Uchiha celoso

Ey- susurro neji- no vayas a tirar fuego

¬¬ Muy gracioso- dije molesto- ¿Es que no los ves?

Son hermanos Sasuke- dijo- además esto te pasa por imbecil

¬¬ Hmp- dije a veces pienso que con amigos como el no necesito enemigos.

(Narro yo)

Corte- dijo el director- quedaron muy lindas las escenas, mientras conversaban la cámara se acerco a sus caras parecían realmente felices

Hmp- dijeron los Harunos

Bien ahora esta escena se las dirá el guionista, creo que será más complicada- dijo el mirándolos

Bien aquí, deberán hablar y será colocado en subtítulos en el clip, más bien tu lo deberás hacer- dijo indicando a Sasori

¿Qué debo decir?- pregunto el

No lo sé, dirás que tienes miedo, ella preguntara de que y tu verás lo que respondes, tu te molestaras Sakura, pero el te atrapara y te arrinconara a la pared dejando tus manos alzadas, mientras se las toman- dijo, ambos miraban un poco nerviosos al guionista- Sasori tu le susurras algo y la besas ¿vale? – pregunto mirando a los chicos

Va…vale- dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa

Va…vale- dijo el pelirrojo, estaba en graves problemas, decir lo que el quisiera y si le sale que la ama… y ¿si de verdad lo hace con la intensidad que quiere? Esto era un problema…

**Parte II**

Bien- dijo el productor mirando a los Haruno- ¿están claros?

SI…-Murmuraron

Bien- dijo- 3,2,1, acción- dijo, mientras todos muy expectantes observaban lo que venía, en especial el Uchiha

Mientras la iluminación hacia lo suyo, un lugar tenue, en donde todo parecía romántico, las cámaras grababan, Sasori estaba a solo unos pasos de Sakura, su hermana y en este clip su "mujer"

_Porque tienes miedo de sentir,_

_Porque eres alérgico a soñar._

Sakura…yo...- murmuro el mirándola, mientras la música seguía andando

¿Tu que?- pregunto exaltada- ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Yo…- dijo el acercándose- no lo se

No lo se, es lo único que dices- dijo molesta- es mejor marcharme

No- dijo tomándola de la muñeca, para luego arrinconarla en la pared y tomar sus manos- no me dejes…

Yo...- dijo ella agachando la cabeza- jamás te dejare- dijo tomando las manos del chico con ternura

Te amo- susurro en su oído, pero aún en tono para que fuera escuchado por las cámaras, poco a poco se acerco a sus mejillas y las beso con ternura

Sakura mientras el hacia lo que "debía" hacer no pudo dejar salir un suspiro, se sentía extraña, poco a poco vio acercar los labios de su hermano a su boca, el abrió su boca besándola, sus labios sabían a un sabor agridulce, uno prohibido, poco a poco se dejo llevar besándolo de la misma forma ¿Por qué? Porque así lo sentía, talvez, para volver a sentir cerca de ella a su tan preciado hermano

_Y perdimos color,_

_Porque eres alérgico al amor._

(Sasuke)

¡JODER! Nunca me sentí tan rabioso en mi vida, observo la escena y me dan ganas de agarrarlo y pegarle, siento mis puños cerrarse fuertemente, ¡mierda! Ella…ella se esta dejando esto va de mal en peor, mierda, ella es mía, joder como la odio, esto de sentir este fuego en mi interior me mata

Corte- oigo al fin al director- excelente, ambos son muy buenos

Hmp ¿En que? En darse besos, en incesto o en ponerme de mal humor, rayos Sakura, todos nos acercamos hacia ellos y con mi rostro seco y frío la observo, ella me devuelve la mirada un tanto nerviosa y desvía su mirada.

Tranquilízate Sasuke- murmuro Neji en mi oído- esto aún no acaba

Hmp- murmuro molesto

(Narro yo)

Ino y las otras esperaban a Sakura, mientras esta era peinada nuevamente antes del descanso

Ino- Susurro Tenten- ¿Viste lo que yo?

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la pelinegra

Eso fue muy real de parte de Sasori- murmuro Ino

¿Acaso crees que el…?- pregunto Hinata sorprendida

No lo sé- respondió Ino- solo se que ambos ya no se hablan

Por lo mismo me parece raro- dijo Tenten

Mejor vamos donde Sakura-Chan- dijo Hinata- pero debemos observarlo

En eso tienes razón Hinata- dijo Ino, mientras caminaban hacia su amiga

XxXxXxXx

Mientras tanto Sasori se sentaba en un sillón colocado por allí, estaba confuso, maldición ¿Había besado a su fruto prohibido? Si, eso estaba más que claro, pero lo raro, ella le había correspondido

Hmp lo conseguiste- dijo un pelirrojo con un tatuaje en su frente

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto extrañado, mientras veía a su compañero de pandilla sentarse a su lado

Besarla y alejarla de Sasuke- dijo el – ¿eso no era lo que querías?

Ahhh claro- dijo el mirando a su amigo

Sasori-susurro Gaara- no me digas que…

¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo el- ¿Qué piensas?

No lo niegues ¬¬- dijo el otro mirándolo

¿Negar que Gaara?- dijo el mirándolo- no hables idioteces

Estas enamorado de tu hermana ¬¬- dijo seriamente- y no niego que yo también estaría así es hermosa

No estoy enamorado de mi hermana ¬¬- dijo el pelirrojo- deja de decir idioteces

Que si, no lo niegues ¬¬ - dijo el molesto

Que no ¬¬- dijo mirándolo igual de molesto

Si ¬¬

No ¬¬

No ¬¬- dijo Gaara mirándolo

Si- dijo Sasori

Lo admites- dijo Gaara- no lo puedo creer

¿Qué? No tu me has hecho trampa- dijo el mirándolo

Jajaja pero lo has dicho, soy tu amigo no pasa nada- dijo el

Luego de un rato las grabaciones comenzaban de nuevo, el director mando a vestir, tanto al pelirrojo, como a la pelirrosa.

Sakura aquí tendrás que seguir caminando, te sentaras en el suelo mirando las cámaras y expresaras tu dolor ¿Esta claro?- pregunto el guionista

Si- dijo ella

Bien, acción- grito este y todos comenzaron a hacer lo suyo

Sakura sintió partir la música, caminaba triste mirando a la cámara mientras cantaba

_Y caminando en tormentas eléctricas,_

_Buscando algún territorio neutral._

Llego hasta el lugar indicado y se sentó destruida, recuerdos venían a su mente, Sasuke, solo el, solo sus caricias, solo sus besos, solo sus palabras, solo el, continuo cantando mirando la cámara

_Donde no escuche de ti,_

_Donde aprenda a olvidar,_

Mientras seguía llorando, mientras sus lágrimas aún rodaban por sus hermosas mejillas blancas, se comenzó a acostar, mientras aún la cámara seguía su mirada, su cara

_A no morir y a no vivir,_

_Tan fuera de lugar._

Corte- grito el director, mientras se paraba las grabaciones- muy bien Sakura, excelente

Eres una gran actriz amiga- dijo Konan acercándose- Sasori te toca

¿Qué hago?- pregunto el

Sácate la ropa- dijo el director, ante lo cual todos miraron con un WTF,- si, así es estarás de espalda a la cámara duchándote, el agua te correrá por tu piel, pero seguirás mal

Yo…¿en frente de todos ellos?- pregunto el chico mirando a las chicas babosas y un tanto de hombres

Pues sí- dijo el director- vamos se profesional

Esta bien- dijo luego de un bufido

Sasori no comprendía porque mierda hacia estas cosas, dios, ¿en frente de todos, desnudo, bañándose y actuando triste por ella?...que locura, pero lo haría, por ella, solo por ella lo haría, pese a todo, por ella.

Mientras se desvestía, Sakura se daba vueltas como león enjaulado, esto se estaba pasando ¿no?, no es que le gustara su hermano, era un chico atractivo, pero tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero una duda tenía en su mente, una que con el beso, con sus acciones y miradas hacían que dudara más de su respuesta…¿Qué siente el?

Estoy listo- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del vestidor tan solo con una toalla, se podía apreciar su cuerpo marcado por tanto ejercicio, las chicas lo observaban babosas, era un año mayor que ellas y eso aumentaba el deseo.

Mientras le daban nuevamente las indicaciones, Sasuke no podía más de la ira, solo ver como todas lo miraban como deseo aumentaba aún más sus ganas de matarlo…además algo estaba en juego ….su popularidad frente de las pandillas, esto cada vez aumentaba la ira de Sasuke, pero esto ya tendría fin, eso el lo daba por seguro.

Bien, grabando, 3,2,1 música y acción- dijo el director

_Ya no, curaré, tu soledad,_

_Cuando duerma la ciudad._

_No estaré, para oír,_

_Tus historias tontas, no..._

Sasori daba la espalda a la cámara, mientras abría la ducha y el agua caía por su cuerpo, observaba el techo y pasaba la mano por la fría pared como signo de tristeza, mientras hacía la escena no había chica que dejara de observar

Corte- dijo el director- traigan una toalla, excelente Sasori

¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Konan- ¿Cambio de vestuario?

Pues Sakura no, Sasori se colocara su primer vestuario, estamos a punto de terminar – dijo el director- tienen 5 minutos

(Sakura)

Me dirijo a mi camarín, tengo 5 minutos, pero es que no puedo así, ¿Qué le sucede a Sasori? Dios un día esta bien y a momento me odia, joder esto es raro, que confuso es todo, de pronto una voz me saca de mis pensamientos

Sakura- oigo la voz, giro poco a poco y me topo con su mirada negra

Sasuke…-murmuro por lo bajo, desde aquella discusión no nos dirigimos palabra

¿Te diviertes?- pregunta ácidamente, mientras se acerca a mi

¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- pregunto seca mirándolo, por un minuto mi mundo había caído, pero al oírlo volví a ser la que dije ser

Pues…nada, la verdad- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi- me has traicionado

¿A que te refieres?- pregunte molesta, joder ¿yo traicionarlo? ¿acaso no se da cuenta?

Sasori…- murmuro frunciendo el seño- incesto

¿Qué?- dije incrédula- perdona que te diga pero esto es un video clip, nada más

En el que yo debería estar- dijo mirándome fijamente

Oh ya has salido de nuevo- dije- no todo gira a tu alrededor Sasuke

Lo sé, lastima que tu y tus sentimientos sí- dijo con una sonrisa, molestamente sexy

Sasuke basta ¿quieres?- dije molesta- deja de jugar

Hmp como quieras- dijo abriendo la puerta- por cierto mañana hay prueba espero me ayudes tutora- dijo y sin más cerro la puerta

¡Mierda!, esto es una jodida llega así de golpe haciéndome sentir mi mundo caer nuevamente y me dice esto, como odio que sea el quien me haga sentir esto tan fuerte.

(Sasuke)

Dios otra vez lo eche todo a la mierda, todo de vuelta, maldito orgullo, maldita arrogancia, soy un completo imbecil ¿tanto cuesta decir te amo? Joder, es que solo al recordar esas escenas me hacen decir estupideces de un gran calibre.

(Narro yo)

Luego de esos eternos 5 minutos, todos salieron y se colocaron en sus distintas posiciones, alumnos, iluminadores, protagonistas, productor, entre otros.

Bien chicos esta escena será muy linda, vengan- dijo el director, mientras todos caminaban hacia unas escaleras adornadas, parecían de un castillo hermoso, habían adornado como un salón y habían extras con vestidos y trajes, claro no tan llamativos, para no quitar el papel principal

Que hermoso- dijo la ojijade mirando esto, sintiéndose como una princesa, sin príncipe

Que bueno que te agrade- dijo Konan a un lado del director con una sonrisa

Bien Sasori y Sakura lo único que harán será bajar esta escalera delicadamente mientras todos los ven ¿okay?- pregunto el guionista

Si- dijeron ambos

Bien- dijo mientras los chicos se alistaban- 3,2, 1 acción

_Porque tienes miedo de sentir,_

En ese momento de la canción, ambos bajaban de las escaleras muy sutilmente ella con el vestido y el con el traje negro, mientras abajo todos sonreían y aplaudían por su llegada

Corte- dijo el director- excelente- ahora Sasori tu estarás en esa esquina coqueteando con ella- dijo indicando a Karin- la he seleccionado para esta escena, mientras Sakura tu tratas de pasar entre la multitud y cuando llegas lo ves y te vas corriendo

Yo…- dijo Sakura

Tranquila solo recuerda algo que te haga reaccionar así, ¿estamos?- dijo Ginta sonriéndole

Claro- dijo ella, pero esto era difícil ¿Por qué Karin? ¿Por qué justamente ella?

Okay, Acción – grito el director.

_Porque eres alérgico a soñar._

_Y perdimos color._

Sakura caminaba entre la multitud, mientras corría a la aglomeración de gente que tomaba y bailaba, solo buscaba a esa persona, cuando llego y vio a esa persona, representada por Sasori con Karin, no pudo más y volvió a su mente Sasuke, una lagrima broto de su ojo, en ese momento Sasori la miro, Sakura se voltio, mientras grababan su expresión

Corte- dijeron- excelente, maravilloso, Sakura me ha encantado

Oh… que bien- susurro ella, a ella no le había gustado solo con recordar aquella escena se debilitaba por completo

Karin, magnifica querida- dijo el director, ante lo cual Karin sonrió mirando a la ojijade – Ahora Sakura saldrás corriendo y tu gritaras su nombre, mientras corres te derraman algo, pero no te importa sigues sin detenerte ¿bien?

Bien- dijeron los hermanos

Okay, acción- grito

¿_Sabes? No voy a cuidar tus pasos._

_No te puedo defender de ti._

Sakura corría, aún tenía su imagen en mente, cosa que la hacia llorar, corrió, mientras sentía su nombre

¡Sakura!- grito Sasori desvastado

Pero ella no se detuvo, seguía corriendo, mientras alguien derramo agua en su vestido, pero no le importaba seguía sin parar

Corte- dijo el director- bien, muy bien, ahora ¿Qué horas son?

Las 7 p.m.- dijeron ante lo cual todos quedaron O_O

¿Las 7?- pregunto Sakura

Si ^^ el día pasa rápido grabando- dijo Ginta

Así veo- dijo ella

Bien ultimas escenas, Sasori tu caminaras con la misma actitud de tus escenas en solitario hasta llegar al auto, abrirás, te sentaras, bajaras tu cabeza y te irás- dijo el director- ¿queda claro?

Clarísimo- dijo el pelirrojo

Perfecto- dijo el director- uno, dos, tres grabando

_Ya no, curaré, tu soledad,_

_Cuando duerma la ciudad._

_No estaré, para oír,_

_Tus historias tontas, no..._

Sasori caminaba, mientras actuaba pensaba en que estaría pensando ella para llorar así, seguramente en el, eso estaba claro, aunque bien sabía que debía sacarla de su cabezo, aquel beso lo hacía frustrarse más, aún más.

Al terminar la escena no supo como, pero la había hecho excelente, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cómo lo había hecho, de tanto pensar, solo su cuerpo actuaba

Bien- dijo el director- Sakura ahora tu, caminaras por aquí, llegaras a la banca te sentaras cantando la ultima letra y fin ¿ok?

Ok- dijo con una sonrisa, claro una falsa

Bien, música, 3,2,1 acción- dijo

_Porque tienes miedo de sentir,_

_Porque eres alérgico a soñar._

_Y perdimos color,_

Sakura caminaba, de pronto, giro un tanto su vista y ahí lo vio, Sasuke, e momento se olvidaba que el estaba presente en sus grabaciones, de nuevo sintió la lagrima caer, se acerco al banco y se sentó, modulando la ultima frase de su canción

_Porque eres alérgico al amor_

Cantada mirando la cámara con sus lagrimas que caían suavemente por sus mejillas, mientras solo se lo decía a aquel, a aquel pelinegro que tanto amaba y odiaba.

Corte- dijo el director- excelente, ambos lo han hecho muy bien ¡felicitaciones!

Gracias- dijeron ambos

En especial a ti Sakura, tu single es hermoso- dijo el director- pero no se quedan atrás si los necesito para algo los llamare, fue un placer

Igualmente- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Bien ahora todos a descansar

Sakura se fue con sus compañeros hacia camarines para cambiarse, allí estaba un pelinegro observando cada paso, de pronto Sasori se acerco a ella con una sonrisa que ella no tardo en corresponder

Gracias Sasori- dijo ella mirándolo con ternura

De nada…- dijo con una sonrisa- princesa- murmuro, acto que hizo que Sakura saltara a sus brazos y lo abrazara , hace cuanto deseaba escuchar a su hermano así

Toda esta escena era observada por un pelinegro, quien, no aguantaba más, Sakura Haruno era suya, suya y de nadie más, aunque el fuera su hermano, no permitiría que nadie la alejara de el…bueno que nadie la alejara más

**25-. A ti **

(Narro yo)

"_A ti te estoy hablando a ti, a ti la que no escucha,_

_A ti que con lo que te sobra me darías la luz para encender los días,_

El pelinegro se encontraba camino a su casa, en su mente solo una persona se le venía a su mente, solo aquella pelirrosa que tanto amaba y aquellas acidas palabras que salían de su boca al verla

**_Flash Black_**

Sakura- dijo mientras entro a su camarín

Sasuke…-murmuro por lo bajo, sabía que era porque desde su ultima pelea no se dirigían palabra

¿Te diviertes?- pregunto ácidamente, mientras se acerque a ella

¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- pregunto seca mirándolo

Pues…nada, la verdad- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- me has traicionado

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto molesta

Sasori…- murmuro frunciendo el seño- incesto

¿Qué?- dijo incrédula- perdona que te diga pero esto es un video clip, nada más

En el que yo debería estar- dijo mirándola fijamente

Oh ya has salido de nuevo- dijo- no todo gira a tu alrededor Sasuke

Lo sé, lastima que tu y tus sentimientos sí- dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke basta ¿quieres?- dijo molesta- deja de jugar

Hmp como quieras- dijo abriendo la puerta- por cierto mañana hay prueba espero me ayudes tutora- dijo y sin más cerré la puerta

**_Fin flash Black_**

(Sasuke)

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbecil? Joder, ¿Cómo me costaba decir un simple "te amo"?, ¡Maldito orgullo! ¡Maldito yo!

Llegue a casa y allí pude notar la mirada seria de mi madre quien me esperaba

¿Qué sucede?- pregunte indiferente

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo exaltada- eso me lo dirás tu Sasuke

Hmp- respondí ¿Qué mierda paso?

Llamo una chica diciendo que no podría venir hoy- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es Sasuke?

Hmp- dije mirándola, Sakura, pensé esto no se puede quedar así, se que lo hace con ganas de verme mal

_A ti que juegas a ganarme cuando sabes bien que lo he perdido todo,_

Responde Sasuke- dijo mi madre- puedo permitir que seas vago pero no que te estés acostando con cualquiera

Es mi tutora- dije seco- no es lo que piensas… además ¿De que te preocupas?

¿Tutora?- dijo sorprendida- además claro que me preocupo- dijo- pero Sasuke ¿Tutora?

Hmp si madre- dije frío- no preguntes más y sigue con tu vida

No- dijo mirándome seria- las cosas cambiaran jovencito, desde hoy ya no podrás salir cuando se te plazca

Hmp ¿si? Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dije cortante- haz lo tuyo y déjame en paz- dije caminando a mi cuarto

Sakura…. Por mi cabeza solo ella, sabía que esta fue la intención de llamar a mi casa, pero ¿Cómo diablos sabía mi número? …Neji, murmure por lo bajo.

Baje las escaleras y observe a mi madre preparando la cena, la mire y salí, sin más, camine en dirección a la casa de Neji, toque su puerta y como de esperarse el me abrió

Sasuke- dijo el en señal de saludo

Vamos a la disco con la pandilla ¿vale?- dije

Bien…pero ¿Por qué hoy?- dijo- tu siempre avisas durante el día

Hmp cosas mías- dije- avísale a los otros

Bien- dijo entrando a su casa

Me senté en la vereda, mientras esperaba a mi amigo, allí solo pensaba en ella, nuevamente, que novedad ¿no? , debía hablar con ella, necesitaba hacerlo, de pronto una voz me saco de mis reflexiones

Sasuke dime la verdad ¿Por qué iremos a la disco?- pregunto el

Sakura…- murmure yo- ella seguramente estará allí y necesito hablar con ella

No le va a interesar tus palabras Sasuke- dijo mi amigo- ¿Cuántas oportunidades has perdido?- pregunto

No lo sé, pero aunque no me escuche debo hablar con ella- dije mirando fijamente a mi amigo.

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti aunque te importe poco, lo que estoy diciendo._

(Sakura)

Estaba en la disco con mis amigas, obligada a celebrar mi primer clip, estaba feliz, de hecho muy feliz, al llamar a la madre de Sasuke trayéndole unos cuantos problemas, lastimosamente eso me hacía feliz, aunque lo amo con todo mi ser, se merece un poco de su medicina.

Sakura- Dijo Konan mirándome- ahora antes de decirte algo hablaremos todas- dijo observando al resto- sobre tu sentir

¿Qué?- pregunte

Dime o si no, no te diré lo que me ha dicho Ginta- dijo dejándome expectante

¬¬- la mire para luego suspirar- esta bien

¿Es por Sasuke verdad?- pregunte Konan

Si- dije- pero por favor ¿Por qué no bailamos?- dije, pero Ino me detuvo

No- dijo ella- no hemos tenido oportunidad, cuéntanos que sucedió esa noche

A veces odiaba a Ino, ¿Qué nadie entendía que hablar de esto me hacía mal?, pero no, en cambio se empeñaban en hacerme hablar, luego de unos instantes de silencio, les conté todo, ante eso Konan me miro seria

Debes hablar con el- dijo

¿Qué? No- dije- desde lo ultimo no lo haré, no lo escuchare, solo perderá su "valioso" tiempo- dije

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti aunque es perder el tiempo,_

Lo harás- dijo con una sonrisa- lo antes posible, porque así aceptaras lo que me ha dicho Ginta

Pero yo…- susurre

Que suerte ahí viene- dijo Hinata mirando a la pandilla

(Sasuke)

Me acerque a ellas, debía hacerlo, no podía dejar todo así, me acerque y mire a Sakura, ella miro mis ojos y susurro

No puedo- y una lagrima resbalo de su ojo

_A ti que te paso tan lejos el rigor del llanto y la melancolía,_

Poco a poco se paro y se encamino hacia mi, la observe y delicadamente le seque la lagrima con mi pulgar, la tome de su muñeca y me encamine hacia otro sector de la disco.

Sakura- susurre- yo…

Dime la verdad- dijo mirándome fijamente a mis ojos- solo eso te pido

¡Jamás te he mentido!- grite molesto

¿A no?- pregunto irónica

No…-susurre- yo…yo solo he cambiado las cosas

_Si nunca dije la verdad fue porque la verdad siempre fue una mentira,_

¿Cambiar las cosas? ¡Sasuke no me jodas!- dijo molesta

¡Mierda! No lo hago Sakura- dijo- talvez…talvez te oculte cosas

¿Talvez?- pregunto

¿Por qué cuestionas todo?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido

¿Por qué?- pregunto- porque no te creo y es más-dijo desafiante- no me interesa esta conversación

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti aunque te valga madre lo que estoy diciendo._

Sakura por favor- dije mirándola- ¿Por qué haces esto?

¿Hacer que?- pregunto

Ser cobarde- dije serio- ¿A quien quieres engañar?

_A ti que te falto el valor para pelear por ti,_

_A ti que te consuelas con cubrirte de Channel las huellas de mis besos,_

Por dios Sasuke ¿Yo cobarde?- dijo con una sonrisa irónica

Sí ¿Por qué haces esto cuando sabes que no me has olvidado?- dije molesto

¡Joder Sasuke! ¿De que demonios hablas?- dijo molesta- ¿yo cobarde? Por dios mira quien lo dice

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada._

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte

Ja- dijo- te recuerdo que tu fuiste quien me dejo en la cama sola- dijo mirándome con odio

Sakura…-susurre, en eso ella tenía razón- ¿Acaso por eso…?- pero fui interrumpido

No que va- dijo- ya te lo dije eso fue solo sexo

_A ti que por despecho estas pensando con los pies,_

_A ti que me dejaste solo incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada._

¿A si?- dije, un dolor en mi pecho crecía con sus palabras- ¿y porque mierda me sacas en cara eso?

Perdón- dijo ella- creo que esto no tiene pies y cabeza- dijo marchándose, pero yo la seguí

¡Sakura!- grite mientras la seguía

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti tan sorda y resignada,_

_A ti que duermes con tu orgullo y te dejas tocar con tu rencor barato_

¿Qué mierda quieres?- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme

Hablar- dije lo más calmado posible

Sasuke...-susurro- ¿Acaso no ves como estoy por tu culpa?- pregunto ya exasperada

_A ti que te gusta ir de mártir repartiendo culpas que son solo tuyas,_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti porque no hay nadie más que entienda lo que digo._

Sakura- murmure mirándola, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Sasuke…-dijo mirándome- ya no más por favor

Sakura mírame- dije y ante tal acto una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios

Chico rbd- murmuro y una sonrisa se formo en sus delicados labios

_A ti que te falto el valor para pelear por ti,_

_A ti que te consuelas con cubrirte de Channel las huellas de mis besos,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada._

_A ti que por despecho estas pensando con los pies,_

_A ti que me dejaste solo incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada._

Te amo- le dije en un susurro en su oído, ella se separo y me miro

_A Ti ya no te queda nada, y a mi me queda por lo menos,_

_Este síndrome incurable de quererte tanto._

¿Qué?- pregunto mirándome sorprendida

Te amo- susurre nuevamente, pero esta vez la agarre de su barbilla y la bese tratando de expresar todo lo dicho en un beso.

Al separarme de ella, esta me observo confusa y se alejo de mi, solo con un murmuro que mis oídos alcanzaron a oír

Olvida esto…-dijo mientras corría

_A ti que te falto el valor para pelear por ti,_

_A ti que te consuelas con cubrirte de Channel las huellas de mis besos,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada,_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, nada." _

¿Y ahora que pasaba? ¿Qué mierda pasaba? No se suponía que reaccionara así…joder, debo buscarla…nuevamente…

_Vuelve-alana _

**26-. Acciones, peleas, noticias y decisiones **

(Sakura)

…"_J__usto para darme cuenta que la herida sigue abierta aquí_

_El tiempo no cambia la necesidad de verme en tus ojos y no hacerme mal_

_Una constante imaginarte, una obsesión es que no paro de pensarte_

Corrí, corrí desesperada hacia las chicas, mientras lágrimas caían por mis ojos y una sola palabra en mi mente

Te amo…

Te amo…

Te amo…

Esas palabras en mi mente daban vuelta, ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

_Una constante el recordarte, una obsesión es que me olvide de olvidarte_

_Desesperadamente sola con mi locura enloquecida_

_Con mi tristeza entristecida vacía y sin ti_

_Todas las horas del día_

Corrí, corrí, pero por un momento todo pareció estar en cámara lenta, ahí entre medio de todos vi a mi hermano, si, el pelirrojo de mi hermano drogándose y riendo, no sé que mierda pensé pero me dirigí hacia el

¡Sasori!- grite, estaba con su pandilla, menos con el pelirrubio de Naruto, me miro entre sorprendido y molesto

Sakura...- susurro- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Sasori- dije- se que me odias- murmure- pero por favor sácame de aquí- dije con mi expresión triste, el me miro y observo mis lagrimas

Sakura…-susurro y observo a los otros, todos asintieron y me miro nuevamente- esta bien vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano

_Desesperadamente sola con mi moral desvanecida_

_Con mi tristeza entristecida vacía y sin ti_

_Todas las horas del día_

Caminos en silencio, mientras escuchábamos al mundo cantar y bailar, disfrutar cada momento allí, mientras caminaba pude sentir una mirada fuerte en mi nuca, sabía que era Sasuke, pero aún así seguí caminando

_Todo fatal y yo sigo por aquí_

_Donde no hallo las respuestas y mi vida sigue siendo gris…_

¡Sakura!- sentí gritar a Sasuke, instintivamente pare, haciendo detener a mi hermano

¿Qué?- murmure, mientras aún sentía como se me oprimía el pecho y nuevamente esas palabras en mi mente.

Te amo…

Te amo…

Te amo…

Hablemos- dijo- a solas- dijo mirando fijamente a mi hermano

Yo…- murmure, realmente estaba mal, muy mal.

Uchiha- grito repentinamente mi hermano- ¡déjala en paz!- dijo molesto

Sasori- dije mirándolo

No Sakura- susurro- mira como te tiene- dijo nuevamente- no lo permitiré, es mi deber protegerte

Haruno no te metas- dijo Sasuke molesto- esto es con tu hermana no contigo

Mira Uchiha tu lo has dicho es MI hermana- dijo mi hermano- y como su hermano la protegeré- dijo- vamos Saku- dijo y comenzamos a caminar

_Desesperadamente, con mi locura mente_

_Desesperadamente, con mi locura mente completamente ensorbente"…_

(Sasori)

"_Quisiera ser reloj y despertarte en las mañanas_

_Quisiera ser el sueño de tu dulce madrugada_

_Quisiera ser tu sombra y caminar siempre contigo_

_Quisiera ser tu ángel y protegerte del peligro_

Solo la vi venir a mi con lagrimas en sus ojos, es verdad, debo tenerla separada de mi, pero no puedo dejarla así, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño a mi princesa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nuestros padres aún no llegaban y Sakura aún lloraba

Me daré una ducha- dijo secando sus lagrimas- estoy agotada

Bien- dije- ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?- pregunte

Me agradaría- dijo, mientras se dirigía al baño

_Quisiera ser amigo de tu almohada y de tu cama_

_Quisiera, nena linda que este amor por ti nunca, nunca se acabara_

Desde pequeña, cada día, cada vez que ella lloraba se daba un baño y tomaba chocolate caliente, desde siempre, por supuesto, yo se lo hacía.

Me dirigí a la cocina y puse a calentar el agua, busque en el refrigerador algo dulce y pude ver allí un pedazo de pastel, el preferido de Sakura, al tener todo listo me dirigí al living, ella estaba sentada allí con su pelo mojado y su pijama, que es un camisón negro.

Gracias- susurro con una tenue sonrisa- aún lo recuerdas

Claro- dije mirándola- Saku yo...- dije

Saso gracias- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, se acerco a mi y me abrazo- espero lo correspondas

_Quisiera ser pintor, pintarte en mi corazón_

_Quisiera ser el póster de tu cantante famoso_

_Quisiera ser Da Vinci y que tú seas mi Monalisa_

_Quisiera ser el chiste que a ti siempre te de risa_

Hmp- murmure mientras le correspondía su abrazo, en un momento la separe y busque sus ojos- Saku no quiero que llores por ese imbecil

Yo…- dijo agachando su cabeza

Te mereces algo mejor- dije chocando con su aliento, cosa que hizo que abriera de golpe sus ojos

Sasori...-murmuro sonrosada

_Quisiera ser el centro de atención en tus reuniones_

_Llevarte a VIP, cantarte mis canciones_

_Quisiera estar al lado de mi Dios y protegerte_

_Quisiera estar contigo y llegar hasta la muerte"..._

Sakura déjame, déjame quitarlo de tu mente- dije acercándome a sus labios

Sasori…yo….yo- dijo nerviosa- ¿es que no ves? Somos hermanos

Por lo mismo solo déjame ayudarte- dije y sin más la bese

Comencé a besarle suavemente, mientras con mis manos quitaba los platos de sus manos, ella poco a poco retrocedió hacia atrás y yo me posicione sobre ella besándola con ímpetu, cosa que correspondió bastante bien.

De pronto algo nos interrumpió, era mi teléfono, al abrirlo no lo pude creer ¿una pelea? ¿Entre mi pandilla y la del Uchiha?, observe a Sakura confundida

Sakura yo…- dije- debo irme, adiós- salí apresuradamente de casa

(Sakura)

¿Qué mierda acababa de ocurrir? ¿Mi hermano y yo nos hemos besado? ¡Joder! No puede ser maldición, yo amo a Sasuke, ahora veo porque el me dijo aquello hoy por la tarde

**_Flash Black_**

Pues…nada, la verdad- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi - me has traicionado

¿A que te refieres?- pregunte molesta

Sasori…- murmuro frunciendo el seño- _incesto_

¿Qué?- dije incrédula- perdona que te diga pero esto es un video clip, nada más

**_Fin flash Black_**

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! No puede ser…. Esto esta mal, muy mal, además ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

¡Sakura!- oigo un grito desde la puerta del depto, abro

Ino...Konan ¿Qué sucede?- dije

Debemos hablar- dijo Konan- debes tomar una decisión

¿Decisión?- pregunte

Si, Saku ¿Quieres ir a Santiago por un mes ha grabar tu primer cd's?- pregunto Konan

Yo…- dije mirándola, pronto vi a Ino alejarse hablando por su celular

(Sasuke)

"_El problema no fue hallarte  
el problema es olvidarte  
el problema no es tu ausencia  
el problema es que te espero  
el problema no es problema  
es problema es que me duele_

Luego de verla irse con el imbecil aquel me puse a tomar un whisky tras otro, Sasori me las pagaría y no tan solo por la rivalidad de pandillas, si no también por ella.

Me acerque a mi pandilla diciéndoles que era hora de una pelea, que estaba aburrido de tanta tranquilidad, que, inconscientemente ella me había traído, nos dispusimos buscar a los otros y al encontrarlos sin previo aviso les pegue.

_El problema no es que juegues  
el problema es que es conmigo  
si me gustaste por ser libre  
quien soy yo para cambiarte  
si me quede queriendo solo  
como hacer para obligarte  
el problema no es quererte…_

Así comenzó nuestra pelea, hasta que por fin vi a Sasori y ese dobe entrar

Pensé que no vendrás- dije con superioridad

Pues ya me ves aquí estoy- dijo con una sonrisa- pero ni sabes lo que hizo Sakura- dijo, yo solo lo mire

Esto no es por ella- dije molesto

¿A no? ¿y porque?- pregunto cínico

Pues para que no te metas con un Uchiha imbecil- dije y comenzaron los golpes.

(Sakura)

Estaba indecisa, aún no daba mi respuesta, en ese momento Ino me miro frustrada, una pelea había iniciado en la disco y lo peor en ella estaba Sasuke y Sasori, mierda, más que rápido me vestí y salimos para allá, al llegar note como estaba una ambulancia y solo su nombre vino a mi mente…Sasuke…

Entre a la disco y lo vi, quede paralizada, estaba el, estaba el en la camilla, ensangrentado, mientras mi hermano estaba siendo curado

¡Sasuke!- corrí hacia el, mientras mi hermano me miraba fijamente

¿Quién es usted?- pregunto el doctor

Soy Haruno Sakura- dije mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos- ¿Cómo esta?

Inconciente- dijo- ¿usted irá en la ambulancia?- yo solo asentí

Cuando íbamos en la ambulancia llamo Ino diciendo que ellos ya iban para allá, que mis padres estaban indignados con la actitud de Sasori y que hablarían con nosotros, luego.

Al llegar a la clínica lo internaron en una habitación, estaba desesperada, llame a su casa, pero su madre no estaba ¡Joder!, me quede en la sala de espera y allí vi a Sasori llegar junto a mis padres, me miraron y yo solo agache la cabeza.

En tan poco rato tantas cosas daban vueltas, amaba a Sasuke como a nadie, pero quizás estar a su lado no era lo correcto, por lo menos, por ahora no, por eso la decisión estaba tomada.

Sakura, cariño- me miro mi madre- debemos hablar

Lo sé- dije

No puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido- dijo mi padre acercándose con mi hermano- Sasori, Sakura

Mamá, papá- dije mirándolos- lo siento…-dije- por lo mismo quiero irme

¿Qué?- Preguntaron los tres

A santiago- dije- a grabar mi primer cd's

¿Eso quieres?- pregunto serio mi padre

Aja- dije mirándolo

Bien, puedes hacerlo cariño- dijo- quiero que seas feliz al igual que tu hermano- dijo mirándolo- pero ahora hijo debemos hablar- dijo y ambos se marcharon

Cariño- dijo mi madre- ¿Seguro no es algo más?- pregunto

Después te lo diré- dije en un susurro

Luego me aleje de ella, al ver como el doctor se acercaba me miro y sonrió

Ha despertad- dijo- puedes entrar

Gracias- dije

Me encamine hacia la habitación, allí lo vi sentado

Hola…-susurre y el mi miro serio- Sasuke yo…

Sakura- susurro- gracias por estar aquí

No te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa

(Sasuke)

_El problema no es quererte  
es que tu no sientas lo mismo…_

La mire y agradecí tenerla a mi lado, de pronto me tomo delicadamente con sus manos y me beso tiernamente, luego la mire confundido y me miro

Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa ..."Kun" que lindo sonaba de sus labios

¿Pero...?- dije pero no me dejo continuar

Por todo- dijo- espero seas feliz

¿Qué…que estas diciendo Sakura?- pregunto sorprendido

Se feliz Sasuke- dijo- esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego- dijo, para salir de mi habitación

_El problema no es que juegues  
el problema es que es conmigo"_

¿Y ahora que paso? ¡Mierda! ¿Adiós? ¿Hasta luego?...Sakura…

**27-. Comienza una nueva etapa **

(Sakura)

"_Por que no supiste entender a mi corazón_

_Lo que había en el por que no tuviste el valor de ver quien soy_

_Por que no escuchas lo que esta tan cerca de ti…_

Luego de salir de la habitación de Sasuke, me dirigí a la sala de espera, allí vi a Konan junto a Ginta.

Hola- susurre, ante lo cual ambos me miraron

Sakura ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?- pregunto mi amiga

Bien- murmure- pero no venía a eso- dije mirando a Ginta

¿Ya lo decidiste?- pregunto el

Si- dije- acepto

Bien, prepárate-dijo Ginta- mañana mismo nos vamos

¿Mañana?- pregunte

SI-dijo- bien denle saludos al muchacho, yo me marcho.

No lo podía creer ¿mañana? ¡Joder!, pero se que es por mi bien y por su bien… lo sé.

Al llegar a casa, estaban todos, incluido Sasori sentados en la mesa, estaba todo muy lindo

Madre …- susurre

Es para ti cariño- dijo mi madre- nuestra ultima cena juntos- dijo emocionada

Ven hija- dijo mi padre- siéntate

Claro- dije mientras me sentaba, mamá sirvió sushi

Nos llamaron- dijo mi padre- mañana te vas, luego de hablar con la directora ¿estas segura? ¿este es tu verdadero sueño?

Padre...-susurro, la verdad, este era uno de mis grandes sueños, pero ahora algo me ataba

Hija si es tu sueño ve por el- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa- sabes que aquí estaremos por cualquier cosa princesa

Gracias- dije con una sonrisa.

Luego de la cena me dirigí a mi cuarto, tome mi ropa y la eche en mi maleta, un mes, un mes lejos de esto, de toda esta mierda, de esta mierda que quizás me hace feliz.

Hija- dice mi madre, quien me hizo salir de mi mundo

¿Qué…que sucede?- dije mirándola

Dime ¿estas segura?- pregunto

Yo…-dije un poco nerviosa

Esta decisión esta tomada, sé que es raro, pero es así, yo, yo tengo que alejarme, ¿no era acaso esto lo que ellos querían para mí? ¿No era lo que ella quería para mí? ¿Una princesa?

Vamos Sakura, eres mi hija-dijo mi madre- se que no estoy como quisieras, pero te tuve dentro de mí te conozco

Yo...- dije- no es importante eso, la decisión esta tomada madre- dije seria, mientras mis lagrimas me traicionaban

Sakura…cariño-dijo mirándome- es tu decisión lo respeto

Gracias- dije y me senté en mi cama, ella se acerco a mi

Pero una cosa hija- dijo mirándome- jamás podrás olvidar lo que dicta tu corazón-dijo indicando mi pecho- tenlo en mente, ahora voy con tu padre

Cuando mi madre salia de mi cuarto, tenía lágrimas resbalando de mis ojos, solo quería tiempo, estar tranquila, ¿tan difícil era de entender? …Cantante, mi gran sueño e niña y hoy, hoy que lo tenía ahí a mi lado, no era lo que me hacía completamente feliz

…_No voy a llorar y decir_

_Que no merezco esto_

_Por que_

_Es probable que_

_Lo merezco, pero no lo quiero por eso me voy"_

(Sasuke)

"_Algo me dice que ya no volverás  
estoy seguro que esta vez  
no habrá marcha atrás_

Estoy en mi casa, al parecer por la noche me han dado de alta y mi madre me ha traído aquí, pero joder… ahora lo recuerdo…Sakura

**_Flash Black_**

Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa ..."Kun" que lindo sonaba de sus labios

¿Pero...?- dije pero no me dejo continuar

Por todo- dijo- espero seas feliz

¿Qué…que estas diciendo Sakura?- pregunto sorprendido

Se feliz Sasuke- dijo- esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego- dijo, para salir de mi habitación

**_Fin flash Black_**

Sakura murmuro y como puedo, pese al dolor de mi cuerpo me levanto y me coloco mi uniforme, bajo rápidamente y para mi sorpresa mamá esta ahí

Sasuke ¿Pero que haces?- dijo sorprendida

Iré a la escuela- dije indiferente

Hmp no, querido ya te dije que las cosas cambiaran- dijo muy seria

Pues yo ya te dije que me importa un bledo- dije y sin más salí

Confuso me dirigí a la escuela, no me importaba nada ni nadie solo ella, ¿Qué quiso decir con adiós? Mierda esto es tan estupido, no puede, no puede irse, no me puede dejar ¿verdad?

_Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
sabes bien que no es cierto  
estoy muriendo por dentro…_

Mientras camino oigo a Karin

¡Sasukito!- grito, yo pare en seco mientras veo como mi pandilla se dirige hacia mi

¿Qué quieren?- pregunte frío

¿Estas bien amor?- dijo ella ¿amor? Que diablos, de pronto la siento abrazándome

Karin basta- dije corriéndola- no estoy de humor, aléjate

Pero tu jamás estas de humor- dijo Sugetsui riendo- además ¿quien estaría feliz?, mira como te han dejado- dijo mientras todos le hacían señas de ¡no!, pero como es pajarón el ni se inmuto- pareces membrillo machucado

¬¬ Sugetsui- dije en un tono molesto- basta- dije y me marche

Sugetsui, era un imbecil, aunque era un chico alegre y aunque lo negara me caía muy bien, en fin, no importaba solo la buscaba a ella, llegue al salón y no estaba, raro, pero no estaba.

(Sakura)

Estaba vestida con un vestido rosa y un poleron negro, llegue a la escuela con Ginta y Konan, en mis manos llevaba los papeles de permiso, esta vez no había marcha atrás.

Nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de la directora, al entrar me observo y sonrío

Señorita Haruno- dijo Shizune, la secretaría que estaba a su lado- felicidades-dijo saliendo de la oficina

Sakura- dijo Tsunade- Ginta, Konan un gusto verlos

Gracias…-susurre, estaba tan en mi mundo que no sabía ni que decir

Bien te mandare los exámenes por correo – dijo- espero cumplas tu sueño

Gracias señorita Tsunade- dije con una leve sonrisa- tome aquí están mis compromisos y papeles firmados

Bien- dijo tomándolos- ¿debes irte al tiro?

Pues- dije mirando a Konan, ella negó con la cabeza- no

Bien, pues Kakashi dará la noticia, sería bueno que te quedaras para el recreo

Claro- dije- Gracias de nuevo

No hay de que- dijo- suerte Sakura

Salimos hacia el pasillo y nos dirigimos al jardín, allí los tres conversamos, Ginta, a pesar de tener 21 me entendía perfectamente, igual que Konan, en ellos sentía un apoyo a más no poder.

(Sasuke)

Estábamos a punto de terminar la clase y ella aún no estaba allí, a mi lado, mirándome o ignorándome, no estaba, de pronto, Kakashi para la explicación y nos mira con una sonrisa

Alumnos míos-dijo emocionado- quiero contarles una noticia

¿Qué sucede Kakashi?- pregunto Naruto

Una alumna, una excelente alumna se nos va- dijo emocionado

¿Qué?- pregunto el curso y yo solo pensé en ella

Si, pero se va a cumplir su sueño chicos- dijo- Sakura Haruno abandona esta escuela por un o más meses

O_O- Todos, incluyendo sus amigas observaban a Kakashi sorprendidos

¿Qué?- grito exaltado el dobe- Sakura-Chan, no puede ser, no puede ser TT_TT

Si- dijo- pero no estén así, es su decisión y como curso la apoyaremos ¿vale?- todos se quedaron callados

No puede ser…Sakura... ¿porque? ¿Por qué ahora?, dios, no, otra vez no, ¡mierda! Sabía que el amor no era para mí, otra vez solo, otra vez sin los que quiero, mierda

_Y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
que sin ti no soy nada  
he perdido las fuerzas  
he perdido las ganas_

Me levanto y salgo molesto de sala, quiero estar solo, pero en eso siento como una mano me toca el hombro, Neji

Sasuke...-susurro

¡QUE!- grite- ¿Qué mierda quieres Neji?

Sasuke tranquilízate- dijo el

¿Que me tranquilice?- dije molesto- la amo ¿comprendes?- y una rebelde lagrima broto de mi ojo- joder ¿no ves como me tiene?

Sasuke escucha- dijo el- quizás solo sea un hasta luego

No, no losé Neji- dije- déjame solo- dije mirándolo a los ojos

Esta bien- susurro, yo me aleje y me fui al baño.

Allí me senté en el suelo y comencé a recordar, solo recordar

_He intentado encontrarte  
en otras personas  
no es igual  
no es lo mismo  
nos separa un abismo_

**_Flash Black_**

Solo me resta preguntar ¿Solo así la dejas?- pregunto el mirando la luna

¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunte

No lo sé, pero jamás estuviste así antes- dijo- llego la hora amigo, compréndelo la amas

Hmp como sea- dije indiferente y frío- el odio será más grande , no importa lo que haga así será

Si como no- dijo mi amigo burlón- ¿Por odio la piensas? No, por amor ¿Por odio la besas?- pregunto ante lo cual lo mire sorprendido- no, por amor, Sasuke eso es amor

Hmp- respondí mirando la nada

Hmp nada- dijo molesto- lo que tu odias es que te debilite, odias que te haga sentir amor- dijo serio- eso odias

Neji- dije- no me importa dije parándome- esto es una babosada

Tu eres un idiota- ante lo cual lo quede mirando, se coloco a mi altura- ¡La estas perdiendo Sasuke!- grito- por no aceptar lo que sientes ¡la estas perdiendo!

Neji basta ¿quieres?- dije serio y frío

Neji basta- dijo molesto- siempre es lo mismo Sasuke ¿no ves lo que estas perdiendo? ¿así ocurrirá con todas?

¿Quien te dije que estaré con alguien más?- dije molesto, mientras entrábamos a casa

Já claro volverás a ser un mujeriego- dijo el chico- ¿no ves como te ama?

¡Basta!- grite- lo que haga o no es mi problema

Sasuke- dijo- soy tu mejor amigo se lo que digo ¡mierda escúchame!

Mierda escúchame tu- dije mirándolo a los ojos- me vio con Karin

¿Qué?- dijo el- Sasuke…-murmuro

¿Y que puedo hacer?- pregunte mirándolo

Eres un imbecil ¿Aun no haces nada?- pregunto

Mierda Neji – grite exaltado- me vio y no me dejo explicarle ¿y desde cuando yo explico? Esto me tiene mal

Te tiene mal el saber que solo ella tiene el control sobre ti- dijo- le has mentido Sasuke

No- murmure- te contare algo- dije caminando al living, le hice el amor amigo- dije- como a nadie, cada beso fue con amor, cada caricia, ¡joder! No le mentí

**_Fin flash Black _**

Joder, esa conversación en mi cabeza, pero todo era cierto, sin ella, sin ella, yo no sería el mismo, Sakura…no, no, no se puede ir, mierda.

_Vuelve  
que sin ti la vida se me va  
oh, vuelve  
que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
oh, vuelve  
nadie ocupara tu lugar  
Sobra tanto espacio  
si no estas_

(Sakura)

Estoy sentada, ya han tocado el timbre, mis ojos lo buscan, lo necesitan, duele, duele más de lo que pensé, pero seré fuerte ¿verdad?

De pronto, de la nada lo vi, lo vi acercarse a mi, pero llegaron las chicas y el se detuvo

Ino- grite- chicas- dije y ellas me abrazaron

Sakura- dijeron- princesa saca la cara por nosotras

Chicas…-susurre

¬¬ Si hazlo- dijo Ino- pero no perdono que no me hayas dicho antes.

Lo siento chicas- dije- de verdad, pero ahora quiero que me prometan que seguirán siendo mis princesas

Claro ^^- dijo Hinata- jamás te decepcionaremos amiga

Lo sé- dije riendo- ah y no dejen que pelos de zanahorias le arruinen su mandato

Já esa zorra jamás- dijo Tenten- ten buen viaje amiga

Gracias- dije- las quiero

En ese momento Konan me indico que ya era hora, me despedí de mis amigas y camine suavemente hacia la salida, hacia mi futuro, hacia mi nueva etapa.

(Sasuke)

_No paso un minuto sin pensar  
sin ti la vida lentamente se me va…_

La vi caminar hacia la salida, no, no podía dejar que se marchara así corrí, corrí lo más rápido hacia ella

¡Sakura!- le grite y ella giro mirándome con sus ojos verdes

Sasuke- susurro, miro a Konan y esta le hizo una señal de si

Sakura… ¿Por qué?- pregunte

_Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
ahora es que te comprendo_

Sasuke...-murmuro nuevamente

¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué?- dije con dolor pasando la mano por mi pelo

Déjame volar- dijo en un murmuro

¿Y que pasa conmigo?- pregunte frustrado, molesto- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Yo…- dijo- lo siento, déjame libre, dame tiempo

¿Tiempo?-pregunte- no te vayas…-murmure mirándola a sus ojos jade.

_Ahora es cuando te pierdo  
Vuelve  
que sin ti la vida se me va..._

Lo siento- dijo- se feliz chico rbd- dijo dándome una sonrisa, para luego acercarse a mi mejilla y besarla con ternura

No…-dije tomándola de sus manos, pero ella se soltó y siguió con su camino

_Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote  
Vuelve  
que sin ti la vida se me va"..._

Y ahora, un nuevo camino comenzaría, sin ella, de nuevo, de nuevo solo, pero esta vez con el corazón roto.

**quien por su lado. **

…"_Y te olvidaste del amor_

_Para no amarme para dar punto y aparte_

_Y empezar otro camino_

_Donde no estuviera yo_

Una pelirrosa llegaba a Santiago, Región Metropolitana, Capital de Chile, miraba a su alrededor, una gran ciudad, pero en toda esa felicidad algo le impedía sonreír, un dolor en su pecho, un dolor profundo, uno que sabría que no pasaría así como así.

Sakura ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la peliazul

S…si- murmuro observándolo todo- ¿A dónde vamos?

A providencia- dijo el pelimarron, mientras conducía- viviremos los tres

¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto sorprendida

O/O No- dijeron ambos

Ahhh- murmuro- "si como no ¬¬"- pensó la ojijade

_Y aquí un motín se va formando_

_De recuerdos revelados_

_Que se niegan a partir_

_Que no entienden que a esta_

_Historia ya le ha llegado su fin_

Mientras se seguía por el camino para llegar al nuevo hogar, la ojijade solo miraba por la ventana, recordando su último encuentro con el pelinegro, recuerdos, solo eso le quedaban en la mente a la pelirrosa, solo eso, el debería ser parte del recuerdo, del olvido, pero cada vez que la ojijade cerraba los ojos, solo el estaba en su mente

XxXxXxXx

_Mejor de lejos, cada uno por su lado_

_Si de amarme te haz cansado_

_Ya no importa te tienes que ir_

Mientras en una playa de Valparaíso, estaba un pelinegro, sentado en la arena, mirando el océano, toda su vida color negro había vuelto a ser rosa, pero después de su partida todo había vuelto a negro, era ella quien lo cambiaba, ella quien le daba su pequeña felicidad, entre toda la mierda, era ella quien lo hacía sonreír

Sasuke- dijo una voz, un muchacho con coleta lo observaba mientras se sentaba a tu lado

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el ojinegro con indiferencia- quiero estar solo

Sasuke…-Susurro Itachi- Neji me ha contado todo

¿Y de que sirve?- pregunto- mierda ¿De que sirve si mi vida es una mierda?

Sasuke...-susurro su hermano mirándolo – Te ayudare

Sasuke no comprendía lo dicho por su hermano ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Cómo?, el ojinegro se paro de golpe y se marcho

No necesito de tu ayuda Itachi- dijo cortante- déjame en paz

No- dijo el mirándolo a los ojos- esta vez no Sasuke – dijo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo- esta vez me escucharas

Suéltame Itachi- dijo molesto

No, ya te lo dije esta vez no- dijo

Luego de eso llegaron dos hombres tomando a Sasuke subiéndolo a una lujosa camioneta, luego de eso subió Itachi sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

_Mejor te alejas_

_Sin dejar puertas abiertas_

_Si en tu vida hay tantas cosas_

_Y no hay tiempo para mí_

Sasuke miraba con odio a Itachi, ¿Qué sucedía?, no comprendía nada y es que, el no sabía la conversación que Itachi tuvo con su padre, conversación que el pelinegro mayor recordaba al mirar a su hermano.

**_Flash Black_**

Padre- dijo Itachi mirando al frente- ¿Qué sucede?

Esto- dijo mostrándole una gran cantidad de fotos y videos de su hermano

Sasuke…-murmuro el

Tu hermano esta enamorado- dijo serio su padre- y por esto se ha metido en una grave pelea

¿Y que quieres? ¿Acaso lo vas a regañar por eso?- pregunto Itachi indignado

Claro que no- dijo molesto el mayor de los Uchiha- solo tráelo aquí Itachi

Esta bien- murmuro el

**_ Fin flash Black_**

Al llegar a la empresa, Sasuke quedo boca abierto ¿Qué pretendía su hermano?, subieron hasta la oficina del jefe, sin decir palabra alguna, al llegar, Fugaku Uchiha lo miraba con cierta molestia, pero en su comportamiento no se veía reflejado.

Sasuke- dijo el serio, el pelinegro lo veía con odio- Itachi déjanos solos- ante lo cual el pelinegro se retiro

¿Qué quiere?- pregunto cortante

Hijo...-dijo el serio

No me diga así- dijo- no tiene derecho – dijo el ojinegro

Esta bien- dijo el hombre- solo quiero que me escuches

Diga lo que tenga que decirme rápido- dijo desafiante

¡Basta Uchiha!- dijo su padre- pese a todo no permitiré que me hables así

Hmp- dijo Sasuke – Mejor me marcho- dijo el abriendo la puerta de la oficina

Te ayudare con _ella_- dijo su padre haciendo que el pelinegro volviera a sentarse.

_**Unas Semanas después….**_

(Sakura)

_Hoy comienzo este proceso del olvido_

_Seguro que en poco tiempo_

_Ni un recuerdo habrá de ti_

Estamos a finales de octubre, tanto ha pasado, semanas sin verlo, semanas sin sentir y ver su mirada, aquella que amo, he seguido y continuado con mi sueño, llevo a cabo diez canciones grabadas y sinceramente todas escritas después de mi partida, pensando en el día en que lo conocí, a veces, a veces pienso que debo olvidarlo, que cada recuerdo es un cuchillo enterrado en mi cuerpo, por las noches aún sueño con sus besos, a veces me pregunto si el pensara tanto en mi.

Estoy sentada aquí en mi cama, estoy agotada, ¿Quién dijo que ser cantante no es agotador?, he tenido entrevistas, grabaciones, ensayos, si, ensayos, porque si todo resulta me iré de gira, si todo sale como planeo me iré por América, aunque aún no estoy segura, lo bueno de esto, es que ahora además de Ginta y Konan, conocí a un chico, un amigo, su nombre es Ángel, es un amor y un gran apoyo, además conocí a un hombre, amigo de Ginta, aunque siempre esta tapado.

Aún así, aunque eso lo encuentre extremadamente raro, lo más raro fue nuestra última plática.

**_Flash Black_**

Hola Sakura- me saludo con cariño- ¿Cómo has estado?

Agotada- respondí mirando sus ojos negros y profundos, unos muy parecidos a los de Sasuke- pero bien

¿Cumpliendo tu sueño?- pregunto

Claro, ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría aquí?- pregunte un poco nerviosa

No lo sé dímelo tu- dijo el- ¿Estas enamorada?- pregunto de pronto

¿Qué?- pregunte, no comprendía a que iba la conversación

Curiosidad- dijo tocándose su barbilla cubierta- A veces me pregunto si estarás feliz, te veo cantar, pero en tus ojos se ve que quieres olvidar

No comprendo- dije seria

Yo solo digo, no trates de engañar a tu corazón Saku- dijo mirándome, tras su chaleco que cubría su cara y el gorro que cubría su frente pude notar una sonrisa- se puede engañar a la mente, pero no tu corazón

Yo…-balbucee mientras lo miraba

^^ no te preocupes, solo es un consejo, sigue ensayando mujer, queda poco- dijo el mientras se iba junto a Ginta

**_ Fin Flash Black_**

Bien, no comprendo a que va esto, pero lo que realmente se, es que lo que dice es verdad, mi mente es frágil y puedo engañarla, pero mi corazón, mis sentimientos no, se que estar aquí también fue la forma de alejarme de el, mi corazón no estaba preparado, pero cada día que pasa lo extraño más.

Sakura, preciosa- dijo un chico de cabello castaño claro corto y chascón entrando a mi cuarto- hola

Ángel- dije mientras lo miraba y limpiaba pequeñas lagrimas que caían de mi

¿Por qué lloras preciosa?- dijo acercándose a mi y acariciando mis cabellos – debes estar feliz tan solo te faltan cinco canciones para tu primer álbum

Lo sé- dije sonriendo- es solo que extraño a las chicas

Comprendo- dijo abrazándome- pero sabes que cuentas conmigo

Si…-murmure

(Sasuke)

_Aunque me engañe_

_Se nota que ya te he perdido_

_Si yo tal vez no di motivos_

_Y estas a un paso del adiós_

Semanas desde su partida, tiempo sin verla, sin sentirla, sin tocarla, joder como la necesito, odio lo que me hace sentir, tan débil, sin ella todo es peor de lo que es, el tiempo pasa y aunque mil mujeres me ofrecen sexo y mil cosas que jamás pensé en decir "no", hoy, por ella las digo.

Aunque quiero negarme a este vil sentimiento que aflora cada momento, este me traiciona y aún recuerdo aquel día después de nuestra despedida, por este sentimiento que quema deje que pisotearan lo mejor de mí

**_Flash Black_**

Luego de verla como se subía en aquel auto me encamine hacia mi salón, allí me detuve por un fuerte agarron en mi brazo de alguien

Uchiha- murmuro, al ver quien era, debía suponérmelo

Haruno- murmure- ¿Qué quieres?

No lo sé…-dijo- solo preguntarte si ¿estas contento?

¿Por qué?- pregunte incrédulo

Já mi hermana se ha ido por tu culpa imbecil, por tu culpa- dijo molesto, mientras me empujaba

¿Quieres pelear?- dije agarrándolo de la camisa

Si para que quedes como ayer por la noche- murmuro divertido

Já como no, ¿Por qué no vas a ver al imbecil de Uzumaki que llora por tu hermana?- pregunte mirándolo fijo

Ja ¿debería?- pregunto pensativo- no, claro que no, el no tiene culpa en nada

Mira Haruno si peleo contigo no será por tu hermana ¿comprendes?- pregunte

¿No? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- pregunto burlón

No idiota ¬¬-murmure- pero por respeto a ella no lo haré y tu- dije indicándolo- deberías hacer lo mismo si tanto la amas- dije y me marche de allí

**_Fin Flash Black_**

La amo y ella no sabe cuanto, no verla día a día a sido un calvario, ni si quiera mi madre me conoce, me trata peor que antes, esta más irritada, sin su apoyo he salido como siempre adelante, por su parte mi padre hace todos sus esfuerzos para ver que sucede, tampoco es invadir así como así la vida de Sakura.

_Se que harás falta_

_Pero si igual estas distante_

_Tal vez sobró o falto bastante_

_Se nos acabo el destino_

_Y es mejor para los dos_

La relación con el ha mejorado bastante me ha explicado muchas cosas de su partida, pero sé, se que algo me esconde, no sé si por defenderse a sí mismo o defender a mi madre.

Baje a la cocina, allí vi a mi madre preparando la cena

Hmp- dije al entrar, ella solo me observo

¿Qué haces Sasuke?- pregunto ella

Tomare un vaso de jugo- dije naturalmente

Hijo dime ¿Qué ha pasado con tu padre?- pregunto mirándome

Hmp ¿A que te refieres?- pregunte sereno

Pasas mucho tiempo con el- dijo seria y cambiando su desplante- "Aquí vamos"-pensé

Hmp es mi padre- dije

Sasuke ¡mierda! ¿te olvidas de lo que nos hizo?- dijo gritando- ¡nos abandono! ¡Te abandono!- grito

Madre…-hable por lo bajo- a veces no te das cuenta

¿Cuenta de que? ¿De que?- pregunto exaltada

¡Que según tu lo odias pero sigues llevando su puto apellido!- grite

¿Qué quieres decir Sasuke?- pregunto molesta

No lo sé- dije calmada- a veces no importa si uno esta al lado, si la otra persona no te ve

Mira Uchiha tu no vienes a hablarme así- dijo ella- tu me respetas, soy tu madre y las cosas

Já no vengas con eso- dije- jamás me ha importado lo que dices, además nunca estas para ver si cumplo- dije, ella me quedo mirando

Mira Sasuke yo...- dijo un poco más calmada

No me interesa, me marcho- dije y salí de casa

_Y aquí un motín se va formando_

_De recuerdos revelados_

_Que se niegan a partir_

_Que no entienden que a esta_

_Historia ya le ha llegado su fin_

Já si fuera por Sakura me diría chico rbd, esta forma de actuar, jaja, una que no soporta, pero que amo, jaja, como el extraño, mejor doy un paseo por la playa.

(SasuSaku)

_Mejor de lejos, cada uno por su lado_

_Si de amarme te haz cansado_

_Ya no importa te tienes que ir_

_Mejor te alejas_

_Sin dejar puertas abiertas_

_Si en tu vida hay tantas cosas_

_Y no hay tiempo para mí_

Como te extraño, tus besos, tu cuerpo, tus caricias, tus ojos y tu "Te amo" y ahora estoy aquí y cada uno esta en su lado.

**29-. Para bien o para la mal la vida continúa **

"_Entre rosas y espinas  
se resbala la vida,  
construyendo caminos  
de encontrados momentos  
espinas que profanan  
la adolorida carne,  
y rosas que embellecen  
dulces horas de calma"_

A la mañana siguiente un pelimarron estaba sentado en su oficina, aún era temprano, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Buenos días Ginta- dijo una voz de forma maliciosa- ¿Cómo has estado?

Orochimaru- susurro

Así es querido- dijo este viéndolo- vengo a hacer un trato

¿Un trato?- dijo el frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué clase de trato?

Pues...-dijo y miro a la puerta, allí entro un chico que bien conocía*

Ángel-susurro el productor

Si querido-dijo Orochimaru- quiero que Sakura y Ángel sean novios querido, no sé como pero ambos- dijo mirando al chico- la convencerán

No lo haré- dijo severo el pelimarron- no lo haré, ella no esta enamorada de el

Lo siento Ginta…- dijo Orochimaru- pero no estas en posición de reclamar nada o ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

Yo…-dijo y luego un suspiro salio de sus labios-esta bien

Excelente-dijo- y tú- observo al chico- has lo que debes

Cuando ambos salieron, claro, cada quien por su lado, entro el misterioso hombre encapuchado.

Ginta- dijo mirándolo- ¿Qué quería esa rata sucia?

Amenazarme- dijo el cabizbajo- y lo ha logrado

¿Qué pidió?- pregunto el encapuchado

A Sakura…Itachi, el a pedido que ella este con Ángel-dijo serio

¿Qué?- Pregunto molesto- no puede ser- dijo- maldita rata, pero ya veras hablare con mi padre- dijo saliendo de la oficina.

XxXxXxXx

"_Desearía que la libertad  
me tomara por la cintura  
y susurrara en mi oído  
todas sus travesuras."_

Un pelinegro se sienta en su escritorio frustrado, no puede ser, Orochimaru, el ha vuelto, y lo esta atacando con lo que más duele, la felicidad de su hijo, el pelinegro no puede creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas venganzas entre ambos, después de un destino lleno de peleas de honor, el volvía destruyendo poco a poco la felicidad que el buscaba: ver bien a sus hijos.

¡Maldición!-grito- esto no puede ser…-murmuro-no con Sasuke, no con el

Porque aún recordaba como lo habían alejado de su familia, mostrando un camino sin luz, uno que jamás quiso seguir, pero, que, por defenderlos lo hizo.

"_Desearía que la real libertad  
pudiera al fin atraparme  
y que tape todos los caminos  
a mis escapes virtuales"_

Porque el estaba atrapado, si, atrapado en su destino y jamás, jamás arrancaría de el, o eso cree ¿verdad?

XxXxXxXx

"…_Cuando se trata de dar un empujón,_

_Voy a dejar los guantes,_

_Las intenciones son crueles,_

_Yo no pretendo engañar a nadie, lo saben._

El chico nuevo, el amigo de Sakura caminaba y caminaba dando vueltas en la sala de ensayos, esperando a la ojijade, dios, como la amaba, desde el primer día, pero claro, tenía a un rival, según ella, perfecto, como lo odiaba, el saber que aquella mujer que amaba, estaba enamorada de otro.

_Duele, mi orgullo, pasó de largo,_

_Porque no necesito tú..._

_Simpatía,_

_¡No obtendrás lo mejor de mí!_

_Miseria,_

_¡Eso es lo que me estás dando!_

_Simpatía_

_¡Es como un engaño!_

_Destrozándome_

Pero no le importaba, ella sería suya, su novia, no importa el precio, já, amistad, solo eso le decía ella, pero no, el no se dejaría así, Ángel, ese no es un nombre para un chico para el, no.

_Un puñado de mentiras,_

_Vestidas de encubrimiento,_

_Y no os equivoquen,_

_Sé que es todo tan falso, sois todos tan falsos_

_Mi amiga, la moral,_

_Yo simplemente no lo pretendía,_

_Sus palabras son verdad,_

_Son sinceras sólo cuando le conviene"…_

Mentiría, si eso hará, que le importara lo que ella sintiera, ella estará junto a el pase lo que pase.

Ángel abrió los ojos al notar como Sakura lo observaba raro, claro, el estaba tan sumido en sí, que no noto como lo miraba

Sakurita- dijo Ángel mirándola- te estaba esperando

^^ Bueno, pero veo que no estabas aburrido ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella

Yo…ehhh…Sakura-dijo el nervioso- ¿te dijeron?

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella

Que estamos de novios (¿?)- dijo- "Eso fue más fácil"-pensó el

¿Qué? O_O pero...yo…-dijo ella

Ven, no te preocupes seremos felices- dijo el ofreciéndole la mano.

Ángel…-susurro- tu sabes que

¡No me importa!-grito el- Sakura ahora eres MI novia- dijo el besándola a la fuerza, mientras que ella solo pensaba en el…

_Sasuke…_

XxXxXxXx

Mientras en el colegio, específicamente en el ensayo de las princesas, la profesora Anko miraba indignada la presentación

Mierda desde que se fue Sakura esto es un asco- dijo parando la música

Pero Anko-Sensei- dijo Tenten mirándola

Nada- dijo seria- esto no da para más hoy mismo entran más y se elegirán a las nuevas princesas

¿Qué?- pregunto Ino mirándola- no puede…

Cuando vuelva Sakura esto será mejor- dijo ella- por ahora haré lo que crea correcto

En ese instante se paso la noticia, nueva princesas, chicas populares, la oportunidad de su vida.

Karin quien se entero se dio cuenta de su gran oportunidad, esa pelo de chicle sería sacada del mapa y por consecuencia de la vida de Sasuke.

En el ensayo Anko miraba a todos los nuevos rostros y ensayos, al parecer muchas querían ser populares.

Bien veo rostros nuevos- dijo Anko mirando a las chicas- bien, tú-dijo indicando a Karin

Yo-dijo ella- bien que genial

Comenzó a bailar un baile sexy, la profesora la miraba muy bien, tenía buen cuerpo, aunque había que afinar sus abruptos movimientos.

Bien- dijo Anko- quedas, vete a casa y vuelves después.

Si-dijo ella feliz.

Mientras eso ocurría Ino no lo podía creer, ¿Karin? ¿Una princesa? No puede ser, si se entera Sakura el mundo se acaba.

XxXxXxXx

A la mañana siguiente Konan estaba muy feliz se casaría, quizás no con el hombre que esta en su profundo corazón, pero con uno que le promete un gran futuro, aquel que el día en que se vinieron a Santiago le prometió un gran futuro, ella no lo dudo y acepto. Estaba en su cama recostada, cuando de pronto alguien entro.

No te cases-dijo cerrando la puerta- no lo hagas- dijo

Pero… ¿tu no eres el amigo de Ginta?- pregunto ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?

Itachi- dijo sacándose cada prenda que escondía su rostro- no te cases Konan

Itachi…-murmuro.

XxXxXxXx

En la tarde se estaba practicando fútbol y estaban las princesas mirando, Sasuke jugaba tranquilamente, mientras pensaba en su pelirrosa, de pronto la práctica termino de golpe

No puede ser- grito Ino mientras colgaba su celular

¿Qué sucede Ino?- dijo molesto Kakashi- no ves que estamos practicando

Sakura...-murmuro ella- ella…

Sasuke estaba expectante ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura que?

Dilo de una vez ino- dijo Tenten expectante- ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

Ella – dijo mirando a Sasuke- esta de novia…

En ese instante el pelinegro sintió su pecho partirse en mil pedazos

¿Qué?- pregunto molesto- ella…

Si- dijo ella un poco apenada

En ese momento Sasuke salio de la cancha furioso sin mirar a nadie, en un murmuro que solo escucho el viento, sus labios dijeron "Sakura"…

Ino explícate- dijo Hinata sorprendida

Eso esta de novia, pero obligada-dijo en murmuro

¿Qué?- pregunto Tenten- ¿Y por que mierda no le dijiste a Sasuke?

Ella dijo que sería mejor-murmuro- ella quiere que la olvide

¿Qué?- preguntaron ambas- pero si se aman

No lo sé-dijo- ella solo quiere que su odio vuelva a nacer …-susurro Ino

**30-. Cambios radicales y ¿profundos?  
**

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Valparaíso mirando a su alrededor, ¿Qué buscaba? Ni el mismo lo sabía, talvez, solo talvez a aquella pelirrosa, que, a veces encontraba por allí.

No podía negarlo estaba dolido, molesto, frustrado, aquella chica…ella estaba con otro, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mentalmente, pero el no podía seguir así, a cada momento ella era dueña de su mente y cuerpo.

…Y es que sabía que olvidarla costaría, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer?, no tenía respuestas, estaba herido, solo eso sabía.

_**Todavía yo siento tus caricias y tu respiración sobre mi piel**_

_**No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa**_

_**Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer.**_

_**Soñando con volverte a ver.**_

Mientras caminaba en dirección de su casa observaba a su alrededor, mujeres hermosas pasaban a su lado, pero ninguna como ella, ninguna con sus ojos, si esos ojos tan hermosos, ninguna con su sonrisa, aquella que le robaba la vida, ninguna con su figura, aquella que lo hacia perder la cabeza.

Hermosas, sin duda, pero ninguna como ella.

_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

_**Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí**_

_**Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.**_

Al llegar a su casa, vio como un pelirrubio lo miraba, estaba afuera sentado en la vereda ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado donde vivía? Bien esa era una fácil respuesta, pandillas, siempre el equipo contrario sabía donde ubicarte.

¿Qué haces aquí dobe?- pregunto el Uchiha

Debemos hablar-dijo mirándolo el pelirrubio- teme ¬¬

¿De que? ¬¬- pregunto el ojinegro

De Sakura-Chan-dijo serio- creo que sin ella aquí

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el Uchiha- ¿te has olvidado de ella?

Pues…no…-respondió sincero el Uzumaki- pero ella no esta aquí teme y no puedo hacer nada

Hmp- respondió el pelinegro- ¿entonces?

Entonces es hora que ambos olvidemos esta diferencia-dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa

Já pero tu estas en la otra pandilla-dijo Sasuke serio- esta "tregua"-dijo- no vale

Solo creo que debes pensar-dijo el pelirrubio- olvidemos lo de Sakura, pero lo otro esta en pie ¿vale?

Vale- repuso el Uchiha- ahora vete dobe- dijo

Hmp siempre tan tú teme- dijo con una sonrisa- bien, me marcho, pero ¿sabes?

¿Qué? ¬¬- pregunto el Uchiha

Creo que algún día seremos amigos teme- dijo con una sincera sonrisa- bien ahora me voy, recuerda que mañana nos llevaran a Santiago, tu sabes paseos cursis de fin de año- dijo marchándose

Hmp Santiago-murmuro.

Al entrar a casa, estaba la casa sola, su madre, para variar, trabajando, el ojinegro subió a su cuarto, allí se recostó tratando de olvidar todo, todo que hacía mal, con frustración paso la mano por su rebelde cabello

Maldición- murmuro el ojinegro

_**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón**_

_**Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**_

_**No echarte de menos al llegar la noche**_

_**Y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós"**_

Jamás quiso amarla, jamás lo quiso hacer, como odiaba estar así por ella, bien sabía que ella, ella la única de majarlo así.

XxXxXxXx

Por otra parte, estaba Sakura ensayando para mañana, aun así no podía estar totalmente concentrada, muy bien sabía que Sasuke debía saber que estaba con Ángel, claro, sin saber que es por contrato.

_**No se si pueda soportar**_

_**Un día más de esta soledad**_

_**Todo es tan extraño**_

_**Todo es tan distinto**_

Pero era lo mejor, sí, lo mejor, olvidarlo, sabía que sería difícil, más no podía permitir seguir sintiendo algo así, mañana, mañana sería un día clave, mañana, luego de casi un mes lo vería, claro, su acto sería para ellos, sus compañeros, en la fiesta de fin de año, antes de los exámenes finales.

Sakura muy bien sabía que esto nadie lo sabía, era un secreto, pero más que por ellos, era por ella, necesitaba verlo, talvez una vez más antes de marcharse, antes de que la prensa especulara cosas con su "novio", ella, ella necesitaba verlo.

_**Quisiera no recordarte más**_

_**La noche ya llega**_

_**El sol ya no se desvela**_

_**Y mi corazón late cada segundo más**_

Muy bien sabía, que, talvez el en este mismo momento la odiaba, pero ella, ella debía verlo, necesitaba estar cerca y mirar aquellos ojos, a pesar de tener a alguien a su lado, muy bien sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a el.

_**Necesito verte**_

_**Decirte lo especial que eres para mí**_

_**Solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez**_

Sakura- dijo Ángel mirándola- mañana iré contigo

¿Qué…?- Pregunto ella- pero…pero…yo

Si, quiero conocer a tus amigas, quiero ver tu show- dijo acercándose a ella

Pero…Ángel-susurro ella

Nada de peros Sakura-dijo- y mejor continúa con tu ensayo- dijo saliendo del salón

No podía ser, el estaría junto a ella, no podría acercarse a Sasuke y menos con Ángel, ella muy bien sabía como era el, jamás la dejaba sola. Esto hacía que Sakura sintiera mal, que cambio, de ser libre, pasar a sentirse encerrada dentro de las reglas de su "novio".

XxXxXxXx

_**Mentiría si dijera que sin ti la vida sigue igual**_

_**Que no duele tu partida y que por fin ya te logré olvidar**_

_**Si que no me afecta verte ya con otro**_

_**No me lo creería ni yo mismo tampoco**_

_**Seria mirarme al espejo y quererme engañar**_

En el departamento una peliazul estaba anonadada, allí, frente sus ojos el amor, al chico que amo con el alma, estaba allí, frente de ella rogándole que no sé casara.

Itachi y Konan compartían una historia similar a la de Sasuke y Sakura, llena de odio y amor, solo que ellos, especialmente el fue más que orgulloso que su hermano, por tanto no le importo dejar ir a la peliazul.

Por eso después de años, ella, Konan no comprendía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que quería ser feliz y olvidar todo el dolor de su corazón?

_**Porque aún te amo y sigo enamorado**_

_**No encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti**_

_**De arrancarme tu amor de raíz**_

_**Porque aún te amo y estoy abandonado**_

_**Lo que no haría por volverte a besar**_

_**Y a tu lado poder despertar**_

_**Porque aún te amo**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?- pregunto, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Konan- susurro el- yo…yo lo lamento

¡No! Itachi después de años vienes a decirme esto- dijo molesta y sentida

Konan-susurro- es solo que al ver a mi hermano yo…

¿Tu que?- dijo- basta me casare quieras o no Itachi

_**Tu recuerdo esta presente en cada cosa a mi alrededor**_

_**No hay distancia ni hay olvido que te saquen de mi corazón**_

_**Extraño cada instante que viví contigo**_

_**Mi vida sin tu amor te juro es un castigo**_

_**Regresa de nuevo conmigo te pido perdón**_

Konan no puedes- dijo- no seas como yo

¿Cómo Tu?-Pregunto divertida- yo soy orgullosa por tener dignidad ¿sabes cuanto te rogué?

Konan- dijo acercándose a ella, mientras la miraba a sus ojos- solo dime algo más

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella

¿Lo amas?- pregunto- ¿lo amas tanto como a mi?- pregunto

Yo….yo...-murmuro ella, mientras el se acercaba a su boca- Itachi por favor… - murmuro ella

Esta bien- dijo y salio del cuarto.

_**Porque aún te amo y sigo enamorado**_

_**No encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti**_

_**De arrancarme tu amor de raíz**_

_**Porque aún te amo y estoy abandonado**_

_**Lo que no haría por volverte a besar**_

_**Y a tu lado poder despertar**_

_**Porque aún te amo...**_

Y allí Konan quedo sola, sentida, mientras un ataque de llanto la hacia exasperarse, aunque lo negara, aunque lo ocultara, amaba a Itachi, lo amaba con el alma, podría cambiar de situación sentimental, soltera a casada, pero en lo más profundo de su ser aún amaba al Uchiha.

XxXxXxXx

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se vistió con unas bermudas negras*, una polera color celeste y unas converse negras, tomo su bolso y salio de casa, sin encontrar rastro de su madre.

Al llegar a la escuela, observo los buses y a su profesor saludarlo.

Oh Sasuke como avanza el tiempo ¿no?- pregunto- has subido tus notas

Hmp- respondió el pelinegro- ¿Dónde vamos?

Santiago a un lugar muy lindo y tiene piscina-dijo mirándolo- veo que vienes preparado

Hmp- respondió el ojinegro

Bien ve con tus amigos, que yo debo afinar los últimos detalles.

Sasuke se marcho buscando a su pandilla, al llegar pudo ver a los del curso opuesto, allí observo a una chica un tanto parecida a Sakura, según lo que sabía su nombre era Kohana, tenía el pelo morado claro y ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de la ojijade.

Cuando llego con su pandilla, el profesor los miro con una sonrisa

Bien chicos hoy es uno de nuestros 2 viajes de fin de año e iremos con el "A"- dijo Kakashi- los puestos se los iré dando a medida que los llame.

Al momento de llamar al pelinegro, este pudo ver con quien le había tocado, con aquella chica que, desde hace un rato observaba.

Al subirse noto como la chica le sonreía de una forma muy seductora, esta vez el pelinegro, no perdería oportunidad, talvez, esta sería la única forma de olvidar a la pelirrosa, pero…

Yo me pregunto ¿acaso uno tan solo por estar con otro olvida a quien tanto ama?

**31-. Vuelvo a verte y vuelvo a sentir. **

En el viaje Sasuke conversaba con aquella chica, mientras miraba por la ventaba el camino que recorría el bus. Bien sabía que estaba destrozado, nervioso y frustrado, mal que mal estaría en Santiago, quizás, tan solo a unos pasos de ella.

Mientras Sasuke conversaba amenamente con aquella chica, Tenten, quien se encontraba a un lado de ellos miraba esta situación sorprendida y molesta y su compañero de asiento lo pudo notar al ver su seño fruncido.

No te preocupes, el ama a Sakura-dijo por lo bajo- soy su mejor amigo, lo sé

Hmp Neji- dijo la pelicafe molesta- eso no se nota

Tenten, Sasuke no es como los otros-dijo- ¿sabes cuanto me costo hacerlo entender sus sentimientos?- pregunto divertido

Neji…-susurro la chica- ¿tu...?- pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, ya que ojiperla no la dejo continuar.

Si yo lo ayude ¿Por qué?- dijo mirándola a los ojos- porque no quiero que la pierda-dijo tomando las manos de la chica

Neji…-susurro con un pequeño sonrojo.

XxXxXxXx

En otro sector del bus se encontraba Hinata sentada junto a un pelirrubio un tanto hiperactivo, ella solo lo miraba mientras sus pensamientos la consumían cada vez más.

Na…naruto-susurro muy bajo la pelinegra

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el mirándola extrañado.

Olvídate de Sakura-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado el.

En ese momento Hinata sintió como el bus paraba, al parecer ya habían llegado, esta era su oportunidad para decirle a su amado sus sentimientos.

Eso, olvídate- dijo ella seria- ¿es que no te das cuenta?- pregunto

Hinata no comprendo nada-dijo el extrañado

¡Te amo! ¿Comprendes? ¡Te amo!- grito y se paro bajando pronto del bus.

Naruto totalmente desconcertado bajo del bus, ¿acaso esto era cierto? ¿Cómo? Todo este tiempo sin verla, sin poder notar lo que ella le entregaba, todo este tiempo ciego y sin poder notar lo que estaba perdiendo.

(Sakura)

Estaba nerviosa mirándome por última vez en el espejo del tocador, sabía que había cambiado, parecía más madura, en realidad estaba un poco cambiada y no sabía como reaccionarían al encontrarme allí., como mis amigas lo harían y mucho menos…él

Sakura es hora- dijo una voz tras de mi

Bien-respondí- vamos…Ángel.

Caminamos hacia el sector donde mis amigos se encontraban, al acercarme note a Sasuke, tan guapo como siempre, con su cabello negro azabache y su color de piel que me incitaba a tocarlo, pero pronto note como estaba acompañado, me quede parada, mientras una serie de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo, ¿acaso…acaso el? No, no podía ser.

Saku amor vamos-dijo Ángel, mientras me tomaba de la mano- ¿Qué sucede?

Yo…yo…no lo sé- mentí, la verdad verlo allí con otra me estaba lastimando, pero bien sabía que quizás me lo merecía.

Ven vamos-dijo sonriéndome y tomando mi mano.

(Sasuke)

Estaba con Kohana, era una chica hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero lo que más me atraía eran sus ojos verdes, si, aquellos tan parecidos a los de Sakura.

Chicos les tengo una sorpresa-dijo Kakashi, mientras bajaba bolsas.

¿En serio?- preguntamos todos

Si-dijo con una sonrisa-miren hacia allá-dijo apuntando un lugar.

Entonces la vi, Sakura, murmure, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, aunque un poco cambiada, lleva una coleta alta y su pelo llega unos centímetros mas debajo de su hombro, su chasquilla cubre un poco de un lado de su cara, esta con un vestido blanco y unas sandalias con taco del tono, hermosa, pienso, pero algo me hace perder un tanto mi postura viene de la mano, con un chico pelimarron, debe ser su novio.

(Sakura)

Los chicos ya se han dado cuenta de mi presencia, noto la sonrisa de mis amigas, la cara de indeferencia de Karin, el ceño fruncido de Sasuke….un momento ¿esta molesto? Noto como su mirada se dirige a mi mano entrelazada con la de Ángel, esta celoso, un escalofrío recorre mi piel, algo que, en este mes jamás sentí.

Luego veo como la chica de su lado nota nuestras miradas, me mira para luego sonreírle a Sasuke, ¿Pero que demonios se cree esa zorra?, agh debo tranquilizarme, veo como el, le sonríe de lado y la toma de la mano.

Al llegar allí veo como mis amigas me abrazan, no tardo en responder y siento una alegría infinita, mis princesas, mis amigas, ellas, siempre ellas, luego noto como Naruto se acerca a mi mirándome nervioso y un tanto molesto al ver a Ángel.

¿No me saludaras Naru?- pregunte con una sonrisa, mientras me soltaba de Ángel

¡Sakura-Chan!-grito, mientras me abrazaba- te extrañe-murmuro

Yo igual- dije por lo bajo.

_**Y ambos**_

_**No pensamos que esto volvería a suceder**_

_**Bajo un miedo tenia cada quien un mundo diferente**_

Luego de saludar a todos, me faltaba solo uno, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que tanto ansiaba ver, en ese momento vi como incitaban a Sasuke a saludarme, se acerco a mí haciendo que nuevamente mis piernas comenzaran a flaquear.

¿No me saludaras Sa-ku-ra?-dijo cerca de mi oído, mientras mi corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora.

(Sasuke)

_**Y ahora**_

_**Te encuentras frente a mí**_

_**Y te robas cada verso que hay en mí**_

Me acerque a ella para saludarla, al momento de acercarme a su oído comencé a sentir mi cuerpo temblar, aún así seguí con mi voz ronca, pude sentir ese aroma a cerezos que empezó a embriagar mi cuerpo.

Ho..hola Sasuke- dijo con un poco de nervios en su voz.

Me aleje de ella con una media sonrisa en mi rostro, aún tengo efecto en ella, eso quiere decir que no me ha olvidado y eso…eso es muy bueno.

Bien-dice Kakashi- Sakura ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu novio?- pregunto

Cla…claro-dijo ella mirándome, mientras sentía que mi seño se fruncía- el es Ángel-dijo

El chico comenzó a saludar a todos y mientras lo hacía me acerque a Sakura, su aroma me volvía loco, esos labios me hacían desearlos y esos ojos de suplica me hacían incitarme a acercarme.

_**Vuelvo**_

_**A sentirme nuevamente vivo a tu lado**_

_**Y creo en este amor inesperado**_

Lindo novio ¿eh?- dije con sarcasmo, ella me miro

Si igual que tu amiguita-dijo un tanto... ¿celosa?, sí celosa, estaba muerta de celos.

(Sakura)

_**Que me devolvió las fuerzas**_

_**Y puso en mi cabeza**_

_**La esperanza de seguir**_

Observe como me sonreía y no puedo creer que tan solo con esa sonrisa me haya devuelto la vida, el alma, la sonrisa, la vida.

Bien-informo Kakashi- todo esta listo hay actividades con premios y pueden ir a pedir cosas para comer hasta la hora del almuerzo-dijo-además de la piscina

Kakashi-dije yo, todos me miraron- yo les tengo una sorpresa, es una de mis canciones

Oh que bien ^^- dijo el- será mejor partir por eso.

Mire a Sasuke de reojo y seguí caminando hasta el salón donde comeríamos, allí estaban mis coristas, bailarines y el escenario, me dirigí hacia allí, ahora demostraría todo, todo lo avanzado aquí.

Bien-dije-esta canción se llama** "Por el amor de un hombre"**- dije mirando a Sasuke, pronto vi a ángel sentarse a su lado y sonreír.

La música comenzó a iniciar y mis bailarines a bailar, yo solo recordaba que, esta canción era una de las cuales la hice pensando en el y más que en el, en el amor y los hombres en general

"_Ese hombre_

_Llévate ese hombre_

_Ese hombre _(Coristas x 3)

_Ese hombre… _

_¿Que ha llegado a pasar? que amas a un hombre así_

_Bordeando el límite hasta que al fin te enferma _

Si, a veces yo misma me recalco esta línea ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo? ¿En que momento? ¿Cómo fue que lo que yo siento por el se transformo en algo mucho más allá? Y hoy, hoy me recalco y canto con ganas este verso, ¿Cómo con tan solo verlo vuelvo a sentir mi cuerpo estallar?

_Y comienzas a pensar (Ese hombre) que el no te quiere más,_

_Que algo anda mal (ese hombre, ese hombre) al punto que _

_Te convencerás y pierdes tu identidad_

Sasuke… te miro, mis bailarines sexy me toman y veo como frunces tu seño, y yo solo te sonrío, aún me quieres ¿verdad?

_Y luego espías sus cosas, revisas su ropa y la angustia _

_Te llega a matar, yo se lo que es sufrir, siempre terminas _

_Entre lagrimas (lagrimas), temiendo porque el siempre _

_Estará pensando en alguien más _

(Sasuke)

Wow veo como Sakura ha avanzado en esto, baila, canta, expresa, ¿pensar en alguien más Sakura? Como quisiera, pero por más que quiero no puedo olvidarte, te has clavado en mí como una espina molesta.

_Yo se lo que es sufrir y así terminas dando lastima (lastima)_

_Puedes llegar a suplicar, por el amor de un hombre _

_(Ese hombre_

_Llévate ese hombre_

_Ese hombre x 3)_

Suplicar…ja como no, ¿tu? No me hagas reír eres demasiado terca para hacerlo, pero a pesar de aquello, a pesar de que lo niegue aquí te esperare

_¿De que te servirá? Amar un hombre así, tener la paz_

_Si no te quieres tú, dime ¿Quién lo hará? No pierdas _

_Tu identidad que si te aferras a el, te apegas a el, _

_Así solo lo vas a alejar_

(Sakura)

Sasuke…te miro, te copio en mi mente, cada detalle cada facción de tu cara y tu cuerpo, pero más que para ti esto va para mis princesas, ¿sufrir por un hombre? Que va, no quiero que lloren como yo, ¿pero que puedo hacer? Si cuando uno menos lo deseas el amor toca tu puerta.

_Yo se lo que es sufrir siempre terminas entre lagrimas _

_Temiendo a que el siempre estará pensando en alguien más _

_Yo se lo que es sufrir y así terminas dando lastima (lastima)_

_Puedes llegar a suplicar, por el amor…de un hombre_

Termino la canción, todos aplauden, el show estuvo de maravillas, las chicas corren a abrazarme, hasta puedo notar como Karin se ha sentido bien con la letra, y es que, quizás esto nos una, el amar así a un hombre. Por otra parte veo a ángel caminar a mi lado, mientras me abraza busco a Sasuke con la mirada, quien me da una leve sonrisa, la cual respondo, pronto veo como la chica que lo ha acompañado lo mira y lo toma del brazo sacándolo a rastras del salón

Luego de eso me voy al tocador junto a mis amigas, las chicas me sonríen y felicitan, mientras no dejo de pensar en el, solo en el.

y díganme ¿Quién es la chica que acompaña a Sasuke?- pregunto repentinamente

Su nombre es Kohana-responde Tenten mirándome- creo que esta interesada en Sasuke

Ah-digo mientras me arreglo

¿Ah?-pregunta la ojiperla- ¿no dirás nada Sakura? ¿nada más?

No…-murmure

Sakura no puedes-dijo la pelinegra observándome- todas seguimos tus consejos, tus reglas síguelas tu por dios

Hinata no es- dije pero ella me interrumpió

¿No es fácil? Lo sé ¿crees que fue fácil decirle a Naruto la verdad?-dijo ella

¿Qué tu que?-pregunte

Si y tu ¡tu no dices nada!-grito ella

¿Y que quieres que te diga Hinata?- pregunte- ¿! Que lo amo como a nadie y que odio no poder estar junto a el!-grite exaltada mientras una lagrima resbalaba de mi ojo- ¿eso querías?-pregunte- ¿Que tan solo con verlo vuelvo a vivir? ¡Dime! ¿Qué mierda quieres que les diga?

…-

Bien-murmure- ahora lo sabes

Salí de allí y a las afueras estaba ángel esperándome, nos dirigimos a la piscina y allí note a Sasuke jugar con aquella chica, tan lindo sería que yo fuera quien reiría, que yo fuera a quien el mira y con quien el sonríe.

XxXxXxXx

En la casa de Sasuke se encontraba Mikoto Uchiha limpiando su hogar, cuando de pronto el timbre sonó, la pelinegra se acerco a la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba quedo en shock, mientras su corazón sin quererlo volvía a latir.

¿Fugaku que haces aquí?-dijo sorprendida

Debemos hablar Mikoto-dijo el mirándola-permiso-dijo y entro a la casa seguido por la pelinegra

¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto ella en tono seco

Es verdad-murmuro-eres fría como un hielo

Mira quien lo dice-responde ella seria- ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke-murmuro el mirándola- ¿has hecho algo por tu hijo?

¿Qué?-pregunto incrédula- desde que nos abandonaste yo saque adelante a los chicos

Fugaku al escuchar esto sintió como su corazón se destrozaba poco a poco, era verdad, pero… ¿no entendía que fue por su bien?, entonces el mismo respondió su pregunta, no, ella no lo sabía y jamás lo supo.

Mikoto yo…-susurro

No importa-dijo- lo que me parece insólito es que reclames por Sasuke, no tienes derecho

Mikoto solo digo lo que he visto este mes al verlo-dijo serio

¿Y que ves?- pregunto ella

Veo que por un dolor que yo te cause has sido una puta madre con tus hijos-dijo serio

¿Perdón?-dijo- les he dado todo ¿Qué mas quieren?

Amor-dijo el serio

Entonces Mikoto comprendió todo, ella, ella les había quitado lo que el padre de sus ojos no le supo dar a ella, una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas mirando a aquel hombre pelinegro, al mayor de los Uchiha.

Yo…-balbuceo- ¿Es que no te diste cuenta todo lo que pase cuando me dejaste?

¿Y por eso te desquitaste con ellos?-dijo- no tenías derecho-grito el

¿Y tu?-pregunto- ¿tu tenías derecho a dejarme cuando prometiste amor eterno?-pregunto

Mikoto…-susurro y se acerco a ella dándole un exigente y profundo beso.

XxXxXxXx

(Sakura)

El día pasaba entre actividades, comidas y piscina, realmente estaba todo muy lindo, Ángel me acompañaba a todas partes, a sol y a sombra, siempre de la mano, Sasuke me observaba de reojo tratando de distraerse con aquella chica.

Celos, ira, rabia, pero por sobretodo _AMOR_ es lo que siento solo con verlo, solo con mirar sus ojos, su sonrisa, su rostro, de pronto veo como el me devuelve la mirada, hasta que comienzo a notar su ira al ver como Ángel me toma de la mano, allí comienza una pelea de miradas, mientras que esa tal Kohana me mira con odio.

Por la tarde le pido a ángel que me deje estar sola, dios, esto, lo que estoy sintiendo me esta matando por dentro, camino hasta un sector en donde veo a Sasuke con aquella pelimorada.

Sasuke-le llamo, en ese momento, el y la chica me miran, claro ella molesta

¿Qué quieres?-pregunta

Quiero hablar contigo-dije para luego mirarla a ella- a solas

Sasuke-dijo ella en un tono melosito que me cargo- ¿quieres que me vaya?

Si-respondió-luego voy por ti- dijo

Y yo me preguntaba como es que con ella el se daba así, ¿Por qué?

(Sasuke)

Observe a Sakura unos breves segundos, mi corazón latía rápido, sintiendo como si se fuera a Salí, por dios, como la amaba.

Sakura-dije con mi voz ronca- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el?

Sasuke…- dijo ella mirándome

Shh-dije y me acerque a ella despacio hasta rozar nuestros labios, nuestros aromas, poco a poco comenzamos a besarnos, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se embriagaba al volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Y es que volverla a ver me ha hecho volver a sentir, a vivir, a respirar y a luchar, luchar por mí y sobre todo por ella.

**32-. Último capítulo parte I: Te amo…pero adiós **

Después del beso entre la ojijade y el ojinegro, ambos se miraron a los ojos queriendo transmitirse todo lo que sentían.

Sasuke yo…-susurro ella un tanto sonrojada.

Sakura… ¿m-me amas?- pregunto él con la misma intensidad en sus ojos.

Ella lo miraba, estaba segura de sus sentimientos por aquel ojinegro que la hacía día a día soñar, pero las cosas ya no eran fáciles, lo amaba, sí, como a nadie pero el destino al parecer le jugaba otra mala pasada.

Entre titubeos la chica trataba de gritar lo que mucho pensaba, pero en ese instante un ángel caído del cielo (¿?) apareció.

Oh Sasuke...-dijo el apareciendo detrás de él- veo que por eso has venido

Ángel-murmuro la ojijade

Calla Sakura-dijo mirándola serio- no te metas-dijo acercándose a ella- Aunque te ame Uchiha…-dijo el chico peli marrón

…-Sasuke solo lo observaba molesto

Aunque te ame da igual-dijo haciéndole frente al ojinegro- porque quieras o no ella se ira de gira conmigo-dijo el chico.

Sasuke en ese instante sintió un gran puñetazo en su pecho ¿Sakura?¿ella…ella se iba? Esto no podía suceder, otra vez no

Sakura-dijo el ojinegro- dime que no es cierto-dijo el acercándose a ella

Sasuke...yo...yo- balbuceaba la chica

¡No digas más Sakura me ha quedado claro!-grito molesto el ojinegro

Sasuke por favor-suplico la chica

Me largo bien por ti y tu viaje-dijo el ojinegro marchándose

En ese instante la pelirosa no aguanto las lagrimas en sus ojos, sintió su mundo caer a pedazos y sus piernas flaquecer, tanto fue el dolor en su pecho que se tiro en el suelo

Sasuke-grito- Sasuke-dijo nuevamente-sí, sí te amo- susurro, mientras era observada por el peli marrón

Pobre de ti querida-dijo irónico el chico- mejor me marcho para que pienses.

Sakura no comprendía nada, estaba confusa, sumida en sus sentimientos y recuerdos…Sasuke…él, él era el único que la tenía así, no supo cómo, pero entre lagrimas y mareo se paro del pasto húmedo y se encamino al auto, allí solo se recostó, mientras el llanto la hacía caer en un sueño profundo.

No se había despedido de nadie, ni tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo, sabía que con su decisión lastimaría a más de alguien ¡pero que podía hacer? El la dejaba libre y ella ya no podía atarlo.

XxXxXxXxX

Por otra parte todo el curso estaba sin saber porque Sakura se había ido asi como asi, muchas cosas habían ocurrido tan solo en un día, pero había una persona que estaba molesto, furioso, decepcionado, sentido.

Teme- dijo un pelirrubio sentándose a su lado- ¿que sucede?

¿Qué te hace pensar que te contare dobe?-pregunto el ojinegro

Vamos dime-dijo el chico- yo también debo hablar con alguien

Bien...-murmuro el pelinegro

¿es por Sakura verdad?- pregunto el pelirrubio

Si-murmuro- se va…se va de gira dobe

¿Q-Que?-dijo en desconcierto Naruto- Sakura-Chan…es decir ella no puede

Dobe tu- dijo el pelinegro, pero en seguida el ojiazul lo negó con la mano

No teme…ahora estoy confuso- dijo ante lo cual Sasuke lo miro con curiosidad- es Hinata se me declaro

¿Entonces que esperas?-pregunto Sasuke- puedo notar que la quieres, además Sakura…

No, no es eso teme, es solo que ¡como estar con ella cuando le cause un daño enorme?-pregunto el chico

Eres un dobe-dijo el pelinegro- a pesar de todo ella te ama-dijo mientras se marchaba

Porque el muy bien sabía eso, porque a pesar de todo, el la amaba como a nadie, era un amor tan profundo que llega a doler.

XxXxXxXxX

Los días pasaron y cierta pelirosa se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo junto a su querido "novio", mientras su mente estaba ida solo pensando en el.

Una hora había pasado y el llamado a los pasajeros para el vuelo con destino a Buenos Aires recién comenzaba, Sakura se paro lentamente como si sus piernas pesaran, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de abordaje

Sakura-escucho un grito, giro en todas direcciones y allí entre la multitud lo vio

S…Sa...suke-murmuro

Sakura Te amo- dijo mirándola a los ojos

_**Dices adiós**_

_**Hay tanto dolor**_

_**Quédate aquí**_

_**No te vayas de mi**_

_**Nunca más**_

_**Compartiremos juntos algo así**_

_**Quiero estar**_

_**Contigo un poco más**_

Sasuke-dijo mientras sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- lo siento, por todo

No te disculpes-dijo el ojinegro tomando su mano- solo dime ¿me amas?

¿aun lo dudas?- pregunto la ojijade- te amo Sasuke, te amo

_**Tu mano amor**_

_**No quiero hoy soltar**_

_**Porque yo se**_

_**No la tendré otra vez**_

_**Creo que**_

_**Cerrando mis ojos**_

_**Tú no te iras**_

_**Y estarás**_

_**Por siempre junto a mí**_

¿Aun siendo un chico rbd?- pregunto con una media sonrisa

Aun asi-dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa

Mientras, aun se llamaba para el vuelo con destino a Buenos Aires, era el momento, el momento de partir y dejarlo ir.

_**A pesar de que al decirme adiós**_

_**Estas rompiendo mi corazón**_

_**Tratare de no llorar mientras estés aquí**_

_**Como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mi**_

_**Obligando a mi corazón**_

_**A dejar de amarte**_

_**Y verte partir**_

Sasuke es hora-susurro- debo irme- dijo aún sosteniendo la mano

Sakura…-susurro-yo… escúchame yo

Chico rbd-interrumpió ella- escúchame y esta vez hazme caso

_**No puedo hablar**_

_**Y hay tanto que decir**_

_**Mi corazón**_

_**No para de llorar**_

_**No puedo**_

_**Tratar de retenerte un poco más**_

_**Por que se, debo dejarte ir**_

¿Qué?-pregunto el

Mientras no este-dijo llorando la chica- se feliz, sigue con tu vida…Sasuke

Sakura…no ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso sin ti?- pregunto el

Hazlo, tu puedes eres un rbd-dijo mientras trataba de calmarse

_**Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós**_

_**Ya**__** nos volveremos a ver**_

_**Fuerza**__** da a mi vida esta promesa final**_

_**Estos**__** mismos sueños nunca podré vivir**_

_**Si**__** tú no estás junto a mí**_

_**Como**__** poder detener el tiempo justo aquí**_

Prométeme que serás una gran cantante-dijo el observando sus ojos

Lo prometo-dijo dándose la vuelta- Sasuke-murmuro-prométeme que serás feliz

Yo…lo prometo si me prometes que volverás -dijo el viendo como ella trataba de marcharse

Lo prometo-dijo dándole la última mirada- adiós Sasuke

_**Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós**_

_**Ya nos volveremos a ver**_

_**Fuerza da a mi vida esta promesa final**_

_**Estos mismos sueños nunca podré vivir**_

_**si tú no estás junto a mi**_

_**Como poder detener el tiempo justo aquí**_

Sakura caminaba a paso lento mientras el dolor de decir adiós la hacía pedazos, el ojinegro por su lado miraba como ella, la mujer que tanto amaba se marchaba pronunciando un adiós de sus labios.

Sakura ya entraba hacia su embargue cuando Sasuke grito su nombre haciendo que ella lo mirara dándole una sonrisa de ternura y tranquilidad, Sasuke sin saber cómo comenzó a sentir lagrimas en su rostro, como odiaba a esa chica que lo hacía ponerse así y dios como la amaba.

Sasuke al ver la hora de despegue se acerco a los ventanales para ver como en aquel avión se marchaba su amada, con una última esperanza.

_**Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel**_

_**Ya que tu no me puedes ver**_

_**El valor se va en mi vida hoy junto a ti**_

_**Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mi y**_

_**Yo nada puedo hacer**_

_**Espero que sepas yo siempre te amaré.**_

**33-. "Vuelvo****…"**

(Sakura)

Voy sentada un taxi mirando por la ventana, estoy en Buenos Aires, hace un par de semanas, acompañada por el chico de capucha y Konan, además de mi novio, claro está, hoy no me siento bien, des de noche y vamos a cenar, pero yo solo pienso en el….

_**Cuando no estás junto a mí**_

_**Presente en mi mente estás**_

_**No paro de pensar**_

_**Junto a ti aún no sé**_

_**Si estaré**_

Sasuke, aún mirando por el ventanal aquella hermosa ciudad recuerdo tu bello rostro, no hay cosa que a mí más me guste recordar que tu cara, tu rostro, tu boca, tus besos y tus caricias.

No sé cómo ni cuándo hemos llegado al restaurant, pedimos un bife, claro, miro a mi lado y no eres tú a quien miro, no, es un chico peli marrón, de ojos celestes, es lindo, sí, de eso no cabe duda, pero no lo puedo amar, no, pese a todo mi corazón grita tu nombre…y no, Sasuke no, no olvido nuestra promesa.

_**El tiempo dirá**_

_**Qué pasará**_

_**Cómo será**_

_**Qué debo hacer**_

_**Cuanto esperar**_

_**Donde estarás**_

_**Ohh, ohh como**_

De pronto escucho sus voces en mis oídos ¿me llaman? Oh claro, hablan de mis conciertos, claro geniales, ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando canto solo pienso en ti, mañana se estrenará mi Cd's, pero no sé, no creo que aguante Sasuke, te necesito….te necesito, aquí, justo a mi lado.

Sakura-susurra el encapuchado- debo decirte algo- dice mientras me toma y me dirige hacia un sector

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confusa

Me llamo Itachi Uchiha-dijo mostrándome su rostro

O.O ¿Eres el hermano de Sasuke? Todo el tiempo fuiste tú- dije sorprendida

Si-dijo- solo tú y Konan lo saben- yo lo mire sorprendida- creo que ella te ha contado nuestra historia

Claro…entonces eras tú, por eso tantas preguntas ¡Sabes lo de Sasuke y yo!-Dije mirándolo- y por cierto ¿por eso vino Konan y no Ginta?

Bien-dijo con una sonrisa- calma, uno, si, Konan vino por eso- yo fruncí el ceño- se que cometí errores y es por esto que no quiero que cometas los mismos

En ese momento no comprendí nada, esto era más confuso de lo que imaginaba, entonces recordé Konan e Itachi se separaron por el orgullo, ellos, ambos estaban juntos, desde siempre, sin saberlo mostrándome a mí y a Sasuke que debemos estar juntos.

El tiene razón Sakura- era Konan quien me miraba- no pierdas a quien amas por odiar como te hace sentir

Konan… ¿y ustedes?-pregunte-¿acaso estarán más tiempo alejados?

Sakura yo me casare ¿comprendes?- pregunto Konan- pero tú...tu puedes irte, cambiar las cosas…

Konan...-susurro- no seas tonta aún puedes

¿y tú?-pregunto Itachi- créeme que amo a Konan, pero lo que importa eres tú, Sakura no creas que no noto como lo extrañas…dime ¿quieres seguir aquí o tomarás el primer vuelo para irte?

Me quiero ir-susurre- pero y ¿mi gira? ¿Ginta? El confía en mí, además, ¿creen que Ángel deje que me vaya?

Sakura deja de darte vueltas-dijo Itachi- ¿quieres irte, si o no?

Si-dije en seguida

Entonces ve-dijo Konan-toma tu pasaje tus bolsos están el aeropuerto-dijo mirándome, yo la mire y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

Konan….Itachi gracias-dije por lo bajo- ¿ven que el destino los quiere juntos?-dije

Sí Saku como sea corre-dijo mi amiga- vete, antes de que Ángel sospeche.

Y sin pensarlo corrí, corrí hasta tomar un taxi, subí en él y en menos de lo a que imagine estaba en el aeropuerto a dos horas de verlo, no sé cómo pero llame a casa, respondió mi hermano sin pedirlo me lo explico todo, ¿tanto cambio en unas semanas? Me pidió disculpas, una parte de mi flotaba, al fin aclarado todo esto, pero debía verlo, verlo a él, más que rápido le dije que avisara que regresaba hoy, sin decir más colgué.

Mi vuelo estaba partiendo, el avión estaba despegando, era de noche y observaba la luna y las estrellas a través del ventanal, no hago nada más que pensar en él., porque hoy muy bien sabía que el es lo que yo quiero en mi vida.

_**Hoy me decidí**_

_**Ya no sólo quiero poder soñar**_

_**Quiero verte**_

_**Sentirte cerca de mí**_

Llegaba a Santiago de Chile, al pasar por policía nacional, me adentre a buscar mis cosas, luego me dirigí hacia la salida y para mi sorpresa estaban mis padres esperándome, corrí hacia ellos y los abrace con fuerza.

Papá, mamá- dije, ellos me miraban- yo…lo siento

¿Por qué te disculpas cariño?- pregunto mi padre- siempre estará la casa abierta y si volviste fue por algo- dijo tomando las maletas y marchándose

Me alegro que hayas seguido tu corazón cariño-dijo mi madre, yo me quede en silencio.

Al llegar a Valparaíso, a mi hogar, vi a Sasori dormir en mi cama con un obsequio en la mano, lindo, pensé, estaba esperándome, no lo quise despertar y me acosté en su cama.

(Narro yo)

Las cosas en el instituto cambiaron, desde que Sakura se fue las chicas sacaron la cara por las princesas, no dejaron a Karin continuar, pese a todo, la directora acepto, bien sabía que era por Sakura.

Hinata y Naruto salían, el muy bien sabía que ella lo amaba y, a pesar de no haberlo sabido, el también, lo de Sakura quedo más bien en una obsesión, claro, ella fue la chica que siempre lo apoyo ¿Por qué compartirla?, Naruto solo hasta hoy se dio cuenta que decía amarla para mantenerla siempre a su lado.

Tenten hablo con sus amigas sobre el tema: Neji, ¿Compromiso? Que va, solo era el miedo de estar con alguien y le rompieran el corazón, pero suerte que la peli café se dio cuenta, de, que quiera o no, el amor golpea su puerta, una y otra vez. Ahora vivía su romance con Neji, ¿difícil? Mucho, dios como costaba confiar en la gente, como costaba verlo golpeado por sus peleas, pero lo amaba y lo apoyaba, pese a todo.

Ino, ella era otro cuento, dios, desde que su fiel amiga partió dejándole la promesa de cuidar a su hermano, lo hizo y como dios manda, Ino sabría que su amiga la apoyaría, luego de una charla eterna, pero la apoyaría, sí, porque ella amaba a Sasori y si Sakura apoyaba algo, eso era el amor.

Milagrosamente durante estas semanas Karin se había ido de viaje, junto con la familia de Sugetsui, todo ¿Por qué? Porque ambos se odiaban y quién sabe, querían demostrárselo allí, frente todos, al fin.

Sasuke, Uchiha, el sí que era historia, un año mayor que todos había pasado de curso, luego de peleas y discusiones con su tutora, a quien amaba, estas semanas raramente había parado las discusiones con su madre, de vacaciones salía todos los días con su pandilla, pero jamás olvidaba a su pelirosa, cada día paseaba por la plaza "Victoria" recordando las veces que vio a Sakura allí. El ojinegro sabía que ella volvería, sí lo presentía, por eso rechazaba día a día a las chicas que se le acercaban ¿Qué podía hacer? Si desde que Sakura había llegado a su vida era única. A pesar de que Kohana lo amaba, el le había ofrecido su amistad y ¿adivinaron? Ella acepto sin dudarlo.

(Sasuke)

Estábamos todos en la plaza la Victoria, desde hace unos días, como todos los años las pandillas conocidas empezamos una tregua por las fiestas de fin de año.

Hoy solo yo, Shikamaru, Juugo y Neji disfrutábamos de la plaza y aire marino, mientras bebíamos un refresco., en eso veo a Kohana quien me invita a comer, no sé que diablos sucede, pero según ella quiere un consejo.

¡Sasuke!-oigo un grito, Ino

¿Qué sucede Ino?- pregunte raro

Sakura- yo solo la mire- ha vuelto, ella ha vuelto

No lo podía creer mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ella, al fin, ¿y su gira? Y que mierda me importaba, ella, ella estaba aquí, mire a Kohana, quien solo me sonrío y me abrazo.

(Sakura)

Durante toda la noche recordé su risa, su puta sonrisa de medio lado, oh my good como la odiaba, no, como la amaba y odiaba lo que provocaba en mí.

_**Como el poder de tu risa**_

_**Me hace suspirar**_

_**Y al acercarte a mi todo me parece brillar**_

_**Cuando estés hoy junto a mí….**_

No aguantaba debía verlo, me levante y me encamine a mi cuarto, allí observe mi caja con mi regalo, lo abrí, dentro una foto de a Sasori e Ino, al parecer había cumplido su promesa, como me alegraba por ambos, luego observe lo que estaba debajo un hermoso vestido blanco y una nota de Sasori

"_Sakura: _

_Sé que has vuelto por Uchiha Sasuke, no lo hagas esperar princesa y ve corriendo a buscarlo, te verás hermosa. _

_Sasori H." _

Más que rápido me vestí, debía encontrar a Sasuke, lo busque, fui hasta las plaza y lo busque en sus alrededores y allí lo vi, abrazando a esa tal Kohana, bien, mis ojos no lo demostraban, pero había cumplido su promesa ser feliz.

Corrí tratando de desaparecer, hasta toparme con Ino, la mire, la abrace, mientras trataba de consolar mi llanto

Saku… que feliz que estés aquí-dijo mirándome- pero ¿Por qué lloras?

Ha cumplido su promesa- sonreí siguió con su vida-murmure

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto, pero no respondí y me eche a correr, ¿Por qué dolía tanto cuando yo le pedí eso?

No sé cómo pero llegue a la playa, me quite mis sandalias y camine por la playa, como necesitaba este aire, como dolía, solo, solo necesitaba ver el agua y caminar por la orilla tratando de olvidar.

(Sasuke)

Caminaba tranquilamente en dirección de la casa de Sakura…al fin nos volveríamos a ver

Sasuke- dijo Ino en frente mío- ¿Qué le prometiste a Sakura?

¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañado

Solo responde maldita sea-dijo molesta

Ser feliz y seguir adelante- dije con naturalidad

¿Con otra?- pregunto ella

Si…pero tú sabes que...-dije pero ella me interrumpió

Si yo lo sé y todos aquí pero ella no- dijo- solo la vi correr

¿Qué?-pregunte- me vio…me vio abrazando a Kohana

Imbécil ¿aun sigues aquí? Anda o si no la perderás para siempre

Corrí hacia la playa, sabía que ahí estaría y no me equivoque la vi allí caminando por la orilla del mar, corrí hacia ella y esta solo me sonrío, pero aún podía notar su rostro marcado de lagrimas

Hola chico rbd-dijo con una sonrisa- tanto tiempo

Volviste-susurre- cumpliste tu promesa

Aja y ¿tu? ¿cumpliste la tuya?- pregunto, no sé porque pero no pude contestar y ella solo continúo- Me alegro por ti Sasuke-dijo parando de golpe y mirando mis ojos- de verdad

Sakura…no…no es lo que crees- dije, pero ella me callo

No importa es lo mejor- susurro-para ambos, talvez podríamos ser amigos

¿Amigos?- pregunte desconcertado

Amigos, después de todo ¿Amigos?

_Continuará…_

**34-. "seré tu príncipe" **

(Sasuke)

Tras la confusión quede a la nada, ¿amigos? No lo podía creer, joder, ¿no se daba cuenta? La amaba, tan solo a ella, cuando volví en sí mire a mi lado, ella ya no estaba, mire a mi alrededor, observe el mar y sentí el aire despeinar mi cabello, mire hacia adelante y la vi caminar lentamente un poco más adelante que yo, pude notar como el viento jugaba con su cabello rosa, corrí hacia ella y la tome del brazo dándole el frente hacia mi

Sakura escúchame- dije mirando sus ojos.

No…Sasuke-murmuro mirándome- dios cumple tu promesa ¡hazlo!

Sakura por favor…te amo- dije mirándola.

Sentí un viento recorrer alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, sentí como el viento hacia que poco a poco el sol se escondiera detrás de aquellas nubes blancas, la observe y ella aún me miraba

_**Quiero ser tu príncipe azul, y la princesa de mi cuento solo quiero que seas tu**_

_**Por favor niña dame una oportunidad**_

_**Te lo pido de la única forma en la que se hablar**_

_**Entiéndeme me vuelves loco princesa**_

_**Quiero decirte que por ti llego a la meta**_

_**Voy al cielo y te bajo un cometa**_

_**Si crees necesario también te traigo una estrella**_

Sakura escúchame por favor-dije mirándola

No…-susurro- basta

No Sakura, esta vez yo hablare contigo- dije serio- me escucharas y no dirás más

No-dijo-suéltame ¿Quieres?- dijo- Sasuke suéltame-grito y se alejo de mi corriendo

Sakura…susurre, no supe que hacer, me aleje de allí, caminando tranquilamente hacia no sé donde, como la amaba, me volvía loco, camine hasta llegar al puerto, allí mire los botes pesqueros y mire todo a mi alrededor, me senté en el suelo, recordé aquel día en que por casualidad quise comenzar a ser su diablo, aquel que le hiciera la vida imposible, no sé como termine enamorándome de ella, el punto, es que hoy ya no quiero ser su diablo, quiero ser su príncipe azul.

_**Hago lo que sea para estar contigo**_

_**Entiende no quiero ser un simple amigo**_

_**Quiero estar en tu mente presente por siempre**_

_**Por favor conmigo que esta vez sea diferente**_

_**No sé cómo explicar lo que estoy sintiendo**_

_**Solo sé que me agrada este sentimiento**_

Pero a decir verdad me pregunto que siente ella ¿Por qué me aleja? ¿Por qué aquella promesa?, bueno, no me importa yo voy por ella, hoy mismo, no dejare que haga lo que quiere.

Me encamino a la playa, dios como ha pasado el día, las 6, una tarde hermosa, espero aún este ahí. Al llegar la veo sentada mirando la puesta de sol, me acerco y me siento a su lado

_**Por**__** favor niña dame una oportunidad**_

_**Quiero**__** que te des cuenta que no pienso en nadie**_

_**Tal**__** vez para decirte esto es un poco tarde**_

_**Pero**__** no me importa yo seguiré aquí**_

_**Luchando**__** y luchando solamente por ti**_

_**Quiero**__** ser tu príncipe azul**_

Sasuke ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto ella aún mirando el horizonte

Porque te amo- dije girándole su cara hacia mi

Los sé- sonrío- yo también te amo Sasuke

¿Entonces?-pregunte, ella solo se puso de pie

_**Y la princesa de mi cuento solo quiero que seas tú**_

_**Por favor niña dame una oportunidad**_

_**Te lo pido de la única forma en la que se hablar**_

_**Bien todo esto queda en ti tú**_

_**Sabes si me das la vida o me quieres ver morir**_

Escucha Sakura- dije tomando de su muñeca- se que quieres un príncipe a tu lado, se que odias lo que te provoco y créeme que yo también odio esto

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto ella

Odio y odias sentirte débil al sentir esto, se que odias al igual que yo el vivir pensando en otro y odias querer un príncipe azul-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

_**Bueno**__** esta es la realidad**_

_**Imagino**__** que eres mía y que te puedo besar**_

_**He**__** soñado contigo más de muchas veces**_

_**y entre más te sueño mi esperanza crece y crece**_

_**Pero**__** no sé lo que tu estas pensando**_

_**y esa incógnita es lo que me está matando**_

_**Por**__** favor solo dame una señal no dejes que este corazón lo lastimen más**_

Claro….-bufo- Sasuke…eres tan rbd ¿Por qué mierda no cumples la promesa?-dijo serena

No, no lo hare Sakura, lo sabes muy bien-dije acercándome hasta chocar nuestros alientos- siempre rompo las reglas

Aja-dijo mirándome con sus ojos jades

_**Eres tú de mi corazón la dueña**_

_**Te juro que puedes hacer con él lo que quieras**_

_**Seguir esperándote el resto de mis días**_

_**Contarme estar contigo todo una vida**_

_**Eres lo que espero solo eso y nada mas**_

_**Pero si bien es algo extra eso sería genial**_

_**Afirma todo el mundo a cada rato**_

_**Que eres lo mejor que en mi vida ha pasado**_

_**No niego que estoy de ti enamorado**_

Sakura…quiero ser tu príncipe azul- dije quitando un poco la cara por un pequeño sonrojo que nacía de mis mejillas- dame la oportunidad de serlo

Sasuke-sonrío- pensé que eras mi diablo-dijo sonriéndome y echándose a correr

La mire y me eche a correr para alcanzarla, la tome de la cintura dándole vueltas, mientras ella se echaba a reír con dulzura

_**Supongo que te diste cuenta cuando tu y yo hablamos**_

_**Cuando hablo contigo todo se vuelve distinto**_

_**Y por eso te digo que no quiero ser tu amigo**_

_**Quiero ser para ti alguien especial**_

_**Asi como tú lo eres para mí y nada mas**_

_**Quiero ser tu príncipe azul**_

Cuidado- le susurre en el oído- porque pueden salirme mis cachitos

Sasuke-susurro, pero no sé que sucedió que ambos estábamos en la arena, yo encima de ella.

Sakura…te amo- dije chocando nuestros alientos- y odio que me hagas sentirlo

Tonto-susurro- yo también te amo- dijo tomándome de la nuca para comenzar un beso suave y tierno ahí en la arena frente los últimos rayos de sol

_**La princesa de mi cuento solo quiero que seas tú**_

_**Por favor niña dame una oportunidad**_

_**Te lo pido de la única forma en la que se hablar**_

_**Quiero ser tu príncipe azul, y la princesa de mi cuento solo quiero que seas tú**_

_**Por favor niña dame una oportunidad**_

Al terminar nuestro beso la mire a sus ojos jade y acaricie su mejilla, como la amaba, dios, ni él sabía cuánto.

Sasuke-susurro- no quiero un príncipe azul, aunque sea una princesa-dijo con una sonrisa

¿Entonces?-pregunte mirándola fijamente

Quiero al chico rbd, a mi diablo- dijo sonriéndome- quiero tan solo a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo mirándome un tanto sonrojada

Te amo Sakura…y yo te quiero así, mi princesa, mía y de nadie más-dije con una media sonrisa

Odio eso Sasuke-dijo mientras la levantaba y se acercaba a mi oído- odio ser solo tuya cuando tú no eres tan solo mío

Lo soy Haruno-dijo serio- desde que llegaste a mi vida solo soy tuyo.

_**Te lo pido de la única forma en la que se hablar**_

…_**la princesa de mi cuento**_

_**Quiero que seas tú**_

Me miro y se tiro encima de mí besando mis labios con un toque de alegría

Te amo-susurre entre el beso

Yo más príncipe-dijo mientras la giraba por los aires

No sabía cómo terminaríamos esto, solo estaba feliz de estar a su lado, porque la amaba, la amaba, y sí, odiaba sentirme así, jamás creí en el amor, pero hoy, a su lado me siento pleno y feliz, ella es lo que más amo y pese a todo, espero estar siempre junto a ella…

Fin

**Epilogo **

(Itachi)

Dos días han pasado desde que mi cuñadita se ha ido, lamentablemente hoy, aquí, en Buenos Aires es el matrimonio de Konan, Ginta nos ha perdonado por dejar partir así a Sakura, además es obvio que ella retomara la carrera, pero, por ahora está con mi hermano.

Hoy, estoy aquí en la Iglesia junto a mi amigo, y, aunque debería ser feliz, estoy llorando por dentro, duele, como duele ver como ella, la mujer que amo hoy se casa con mi amigo, no lo soporto, no la puedo dejar ir.

Las puertas se abren y allí, a lo lejos la veo, vestida con ese hermoso vestido blanco, con una tenue sonrisa, me observa y yo, yo solo le sonrío, al llegar al altar el cura comienza con la ceremonia. Entonces escucho algo que me hace dudar

Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dice mirando a los novios

En ese instante no sé como ocurrió todo, pero, yo sin pensarlo me pare tranquilamente y me acerque a ellos

Yo me opongo- dije y todos me miraron sorprendidos- lo siento…Ginta

¿Qué sucede Itachi?- pregunto el

No puedo dejar que se case sabiendo que la amo desde el primer día en que la vi- el me miro molesto- desde hace cinco años…Konan, perdóname por dejarte sola e interponer mi orgullo antes que mi amor por ti

Itachi…-susurro, mientras lagrimas caían- demonios…yo…yo aun te amo- miro a su novio- lo siento Ginta

El solo miraba a la nada, entre suspiros nos observo a ambos, no sabía que hacer o que decir

Cásense- dijo luego de un suspiro, yo lo mire sorprendido, mientras tomaba mi mano y la unía a la de Konan- ¿Qué esperan?- dijo- se aman sean felices

Ginta-susurro ella- yo… yo

Konan, dios se feliz y ¿Qué mejor? Ya estas vestida- dijo con una sonrisa- señor cura ¿usted los casaría?

Claro- dijo.

Me acerque al altar con una sonrisa, dios, esto era lo que más quería estar desde siempre con ella, por toda mi vida y si es posible después de eso. Luego de un rato el cura nos miro y dijo

Así pues ya que quieren establecer ente ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia- Dice el

Yo Itachi Uchiha te pido a ti Konan Yutaka que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- dije mirando sus ojos.

Yo Konan Yutaka te acepto a ti Itachi Uchiha como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida

Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre.

Luego Ginta, nada más que él se acerco a mí con las sortijas, arras y el lazo, mire a Konan quien de la emoción lloraba como nena pequeña

Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.- dije mientras se lo colocaba en su mano

Recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.- dijo ella colocándolo en mi mano, mientras sonreía

Por el consentimiento que me ha dado el señor, los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el cura- puede besar a la novia.

En ese instante me sentí pleno y feliz, jamás había sentido algo de esta forma, poco a poco me acerque a ella y la bese, la bese como si fuera el último beso de mi vida.

Después de eso nos invitaron a la fiesta preparada, como decir que no, ambos nos dirigimos hacia allá, pasando por las felicitaciones de todos, ambos sabíamos que por ahora, solo nosotros y los presentes sabrían de nuestro matrimonio, porque, luego de nuestra luna de miel volveríamos a casa, nuestra casa.

Te amo Konan- dije, cuando ya bailábamos el vals

Yo también Itachi- dijo con una sonrisa

_**Febrero… (2 Meses después) **_

(Sasuke)

Han pasado dos meses y con Sakura somos novios, la he acompañado por estos dos meses en su gira, ha retomado su carrera como cantante y ha sido genial acompañarla, ahora vamos de camino a Santiago de Chile, después de largos dos meses, la observo a mi lado durmiendo, cuando el avión despega de México.

_**Lo que me gusta de ti amor**_

_**Es tu dulzura al mirar**_

_**Lo que tus bellos ojos cautivan con sólo mirar**_

Hoy, estoy completamente feliz, amo a la mujer que tengo a mi lado, además, mis padres saben que estoy a su lado, fue un completo desastre cuando se los dije, pero fue un desastre de felicidad porque aquel día mil cosas pasaron.

_-Flash Black -_

_Dos días después de que yo y Sakura nos hiciéramos novios fuimos a mi casa a informar la noticia, era el hombre más feliz del mundo y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. _

_Al llegar a casa, gran fue mi sorpresa cuando mi padre y mi madre estaban besándose en la entrada de casa. _

_O.O Sasuke- dijeron ambos mirándome a mí y a Sakura _

_Hola- dije con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal? ¿Algo que contar?- pregunte _

_Si…-susurro mi madre- hijo perdóname- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- por todo- se acerco a mí y yo solté a Sakura abrazándola _

_Hijo- dijo esta vez mi padre- te prometo que volveremos a ser una familia _

_Hmp- respondí ¿y que más podría decir?_

_¿Y esta chica?- pregunto mi madre- ¿era tu tutora?- dijo ella curiosa _

_Jajaja- río mi padre- se nota que estas perdida _

_Hmp, bien ella es Sakura Haruno, madre-dije- era mi tutora, pero hoy- dijo mirando sus ojos jade- es mi novia _

_¿Novia?- pregunto mi madre- oh que alegría más grande, un gusto mi nombre es Mikoto, me encantaría que te quedaras a cenar. _

_Claro sería un placer- dijo MI pelirosa _

_Luego de eso ambas se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, escuchaba risas y cuchicheos, observe a mi padre y este solo me sonrío. _

_Luego ambas aparecieron con unas copas con bebida, todos hicimos un brindis, al fin, luego de años de sufrimiento, mi vida estaba plena, luego del brindis nos dirigimos a la mesa._

_Cuando cenábamos sentimos el timbre, me dirigí a abrir la puerta y lo vi, mi hermano con Konan, la amiga de Sakura. _

_Hola hermanito-dijo con una sonrisa_

_Hola-salude-pasa estamos cenando-dije _

_¿Cenando?- preguntaron ambos _

_Si-dije yo- todos _

_Todos caminamos hacia el comedor, Itachi sorprendido se acerco a ellos y solo abrazo a nuestra madre y luego a nuestro padre y sin más les susurro "No digan más, así solo con esto está bien.", todos comprendimos, el solo con ver a su familia sentados allí sintió que todo estaba perfecto. _

_Familia yo también tengo una noticia, ah por cierto hola cuñadita- dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura solo sonrío_

_¿Qué sucede hijo?- pregunto mi padre _

_Me case- dijo el sereno, todos nos atragantamos al comer- si, con esta mujer, la que amo_

_Me parece genial, me alegro que me oyeran- dijo Sakura. _

_Entonces yo no comprendí nada, Sakura nos conto todo y la pareja solo atino a decir que era verdad. _

_Toda la tarde estuvimos juntos con mi familia, ese día pedí ir con Sakura a la gira, mis padres aceptaron y Konan dijo que hablaría con Ginta. _

_Estaba feliz, pase una tarde muy linda con mi familia y con mi novia, tal vez después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol. _

_-Fin Flash Black-_

_**Siento que debes saber que eres tú**_

_**Todo lo que yo soñé**_

_**Me cuesta reconocer que esto sea realidad**_

Y hoy a unos minutos de llegar a Chile, estaba hecho una bola de nervios, hoy, al fin formalizaríamos nuestra relación frente a los padres de Sakura, que, ni por si acaso me conocen, iremos a una cena, preparada por la madre de mi novia.

(Sakura)

_**Hoy no es sueño**_

_**Hoy no eres un sueño**_

_**No, amor**_

Estaba recostada en el hombro de Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, aún despierta, mil cosas daban vueltas en mi cabeza, como lo amaba y durante estos meses le demostré en cuerpo y alma mi amor por él.

Aún recuerdo la proposición formal de Sasuke aquella noche en la playa, aquel día que entendimos que sin el otro no vivíamos

_-Flash Black-_

_Luego de que me girara por los aires lo bese como nunca, lo necesitaba cerca de mí, lo bese introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, como amaba a ese hombre, al separarnos observamos como la luna comenzaba a iluminar el cielo y el viento comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más frío. _

_Yo no sé que sucedió en ese momento, solo me quede mirando, cuando comencé a sentir pequeñas gotas en mi cabeza, pensé que era solo la brisa marina, pero ambos levantamos la cabeza y observamos como las nubes tapaban aquella luna. _

_Sakura…-me susurro en mi oído- comenzara a llover, pero antes de irnos ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Por supuesto que si Sasuke- dije, mientras la lluvia ya era inevitable y ambos nos fundimos en un beso exigente y apasionado. _

_Luego de eso ambos nos fuimos corriendo, hasta llegar a un techo donde besarnos, para que cada uno se marchara a casa. _

_-Fin flash Black-_

Desde aquel 20 de diciembre comenzamos nuestra relación y he de decir que han sido los dos mejores meses de mi vida.

_**Y nuestras vidas hoy se unen**_

_**Y forman una fraternidad**_

_**Que esto perdure**_

_**Que no se acabe nunca**_

_**Amor**_

_**Dos corazones sean uno**_

_**Siempre.**_

Comienzo a abrir mis ojos y me siento bien en mi asiento, observo a Sasuke quien está mirando por la ventana al cielo, hoy por la tarde mis padres lo conocerían como mi novio oficial, justo en nuestro aniversario, además pronto será mi cumpleaños y debo informarles una noticia, será un regalo para mi novio.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el mirándome

Solo veo lo guapo que eres- respondí, ante lo cual el sonrío

_**Tus labios son bellos al sonreír**_

_**Me causan tanta ilusión**_

_**Podría mirarlos por siempre**_

_**Probar su sabor**_

Tú también eres hermosa Sakura- dijo para luego darme un besito en mis labios – feliz aniversario Sakura

Felicidades Sasuke-dije- por la tarde tendrás tu regalo

No es justo-murmuro- ¿Qué es?

Ya lo verás…amor- dije observándolo- ahora quiero dormir

Pero Sakura…-dijo acercándose a mi oído- sabes que yo soy un rbd

Lo sé-dije-eres un encanto pero no conseguirás nada

_**Son los latidos de mi corazón**_

_**Cuando escucho tu voz**_

_**¿Cuántos secretos más revelarás siendo encantador?**_

Al llegar al aeropuerto en Santiago de Chile, Sasuke estaba muy raro, me acerque a él y lo abrase

No tengas nervios-dije- te amaran- dije- o eso creo…-pensé

Te amo- dijo abrazándome aun con más fuerza

Yo también te amo- dije- y si estamos juntos todo estará bien

_**Todo es perfecto, todo es perfecto**_

_**Juntos amor**_

_**Al compartir este amor,**_

_**Contigo se que vuelvo a vivir**_

_**Quiero ir contigo, siempre ir contigo**_

_**Juntos amor**_

_**Siempre fielmente iré a donde, vayas tú**_

Y ¿si a tus padres no les agrado? Mal que mal soy un pandillero- dijo el

No me importa Sasuke-dije segura- eres a quien amo y no me alejare de ti

Sakura…-dijo acariciando mi mejilla- gracias

De nada Sasuke- dije- comprende Te amo y siempre lo haré- dije sonriendo

_**Hoy no es un sueño, hoy no eres un sueño**_

_**No, amor**_

_**Y nuestras vidas hoy se unen**_

_**Y forman una fraternidad**_

_**Que esto perdure, que no se acabe**_

_**Nunca amor**_

_**Te abrazaré y amaré, por siempre.**_

(Sasuke)

Por la tarde estábamos en mi casa arreglándonos para la cena en casa de Sakura, estaba vestido con una camisa negra, aunque tenía los primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón del mismo tono y con mi pelo rebelde como siempre.

Esperaba a Sakura, quien bajaba con un vestido de color rojo hasta un poco más abajo del muslo, apretado del pecho y suelto hacia abajo, llevaba unos zapatos con tacón del mismo tono, perfecta, solo como ella solía ser.

Estoy lista Sasuke-kun-susurro- ¿vamos?

Oh antes que se vayan-dijo mi hermano que estaba con mis padres y mi cuñada en el living- debemos informarles algo

¿Qué sucede Itachi?- pregunte

Con Konan seremos padres-dijo lleno de emoción- ya tiene 1 mes- dijo con alegría

Felicidades- respondimos todos

En eso vi a Konan como se llevaba a Sakura, me pareció extraño, vi a Sakura contener la emoción, pero no interrumpí, ya que Itachi me observo y detuvo

Sasuke tranquilízate ya sabrás- dijo él, cosa que no entendí- ¿Sabes? Ambos queremos que tu y mi cuñada sean los padrinos

Aceptamos de todos modos- dije con una sonrisa- es tarde, Saku es hora.

Llegábamos a la casa de los padres de Sakura, allí me abrió su madre, pude notar a Sasori junto a Ino y el padre de Sakura sentados alrededor de una mesita con cositas para picar

Hola, un gusto, soy Yua Haruno, la madre de Sakura- me saludo

Hola, muchas gracias, soy Sasuke Uchiha- dije y me encamine junto la mano de Sakura al living

_**Buenas noches don David ¿cómo le va?  
buenas noches doña marta es un placer.  
Si me he vestido de negro no es por luto créanme.  
Aun que si esto no es la muerte se le ha de parecer…**_

Buenas noches padre- dijo saludándolo

Buenas noches cariño- dijo, luego me miro- hola soy Kenta Haruno

Buenas noches señor, soy Sasuke Uchiha- dije, luego saludamos a Sasori y a Ino.

Me senté a un lado de mi novia, mientras su madre nos traía un vaso con refresco, mientras sentía como el padre de Sakura me inspeccionaba.

Ey Princesa- dijo su hermano- cuéntanos como te fue

Oh claro- dijo- me ha ido excelente, Ginta fue muy gentil al dejarme retomar esto- dijo ella- pero sin Sasuke yo no era la misma

Lo sabemos-dijeron Sasori e Ino con una sonrisa.

Entonces sentí una fuerte mirada de parte del padre de mi novia, me miraba molesto, mientras Sakura trataba de desviar el tema, para que no estuviera tan nervioso, joder, me sentía siendo acusado por homicidio o algo así.

_**Siéntese y relájense  
que esto está solo que empieza…**_

Bien joven Sasuke ¿dime que quieres con mi hija?- pregunto duro, todos quedaron en silencio

Papá...-susurro la pelirosa

Tú te cayas Sakura-dijo- bien respóndame

_**Me enamoré de ella  
que quiere que diga si me enamoré.  
Se enamoro´ de mi  
que quieren que haga si se enamoro´.  
Nos enamoramos.  
Sé que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore´…**_

Kenta no seas así- dijo la madre de Sakura

Si padre- dijo Sasori- todos sabemos cómo fueron las cosas

Todos menos yo- dijo serio

Entonces no sabía que hacer y que decir, Sakura me observo y me sonrío diciéndome todo con la mirada, "Siempre juntos", entonces supe que no debía dar más explicaciones que decir lo que sentía

_**Me enamoré de ella  
que quiere que diga si me enamoré.  
Se enamoro´ de mi  
que quieren que haga si se enamoro´.  
Nos enamoramos.  
Sé que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore´…**_

Señor y señora Haruno con todo respeto, yo me enamore de su hija y llevamos dos meses de novios-dije- no puedo decir más que eso la amo

¿Y usted cree joven que con eso me basta?-dijo- ¡No señor!-dijo el molesto

Kenta…-susurro la señora Haruno

No a mi no me viene con ese cuentito, ahora se marcha de mi casa- dijo el

Creo que no fue su día, joder, está bien, me iría pero junto a ella, porque no, no la perdería otra vez.

_**Antes de que yo me largue como es su voluntad,  
sepa usted que si me largo ella se viene de una vez.**_

Como desee-dije y mire a Sakura- muchas gracias por todo señora Haruno, Sakura ¿vamos?

Si….-balbuceo ella

¡Ella no se va de aquí!- grito su padre.

(Sakura)

Comenzaron a discutir, joder, mi padre que ha salido celoso, yo, mi madre, Sasori e Ino teníamos como una gotita de anime en mi cabeza, nos estaban excluyendo, entonces me aburrí, sabía que esto sería peor

¡Basta!-grite y ambos me miraron- padre llevo dos meses con Sasuke, lo amo ¿comprendes? Lo amo

Sakura…-susurro mi padre y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

Sakura nada- dije seria- es hora de darte tu regalo amor- Sasuke se acerco a mí y mi padre me miraba furioso

Sabía que esto causaría más problema, lo sabía muy bien, yo tampoco sabía cómo lo tomaría el, pero lo diría

Hija escúchame-dijo mi padre serio

No tu escucha- dije-amo a Sasuke, los amo a los dos- dije- de hecho...a los tres-susurre

¿Tres?- pregunto Sasuke

Estoy embarazada Sasuke-susurre, todos quedaron en shock- seremos padres.

(Sasuke)

Quede en shock ¿padre?, como lo quería, pero Sakura recién cumpliría los 17 y yo, yo cumpliría pronto 18, pero no me importaba, la amaba, me acerque a ella y le sonreí tomándola por la cintura y elevándola por los aires

Te amo- grite, mientras sonreía

Porque del fruto de nuestro odio, de nuestro amor saldría nuestro hijo, Mi hijo, con la mujer que yo amo, y no me importa si soy muy joven, porque siempre, SIEMPRE estaré a su lado.

_**Porque fruto del amor que nos tenemos,  
martita y yo,  
pronto sernos tres.**_


End file.
